Devil May Cry: Divine Devil of the Hunt
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Born of the Moon and of Hell out of a vengeful spite, a Demigod was born to hunt. Born to fight. Born to kill. Armed with years of training and a rather snarky attitude, this young man will either be what his ancestors were a legendary Dark Knight or be the destruction of this world its Dark Slayer. Born in Vengeance yet Forged in Hope. This is the new Legendary Dark Knight.
1. Mission 1: Evan the Devil Hunter

Devil May Cry Divine Devil of the Hunt

ESKK: Hey I got a new fic here. It's a Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover fanfic. Its takes place post Last Olympian and it's a crossover story. Now I know what you are thinking "Oh it's a Gary Stu character," But just hear me out ok. See there aren't many DMC Percy Jackson stories out there and most of them have Nero as the lead. Not saying I hate Nero but he gets overused after a while. And after playing Devil May Cry 5 I had to do this so yeah here we go. Anyway this fic is expected to be somewhere between 20 or 21 chapters so look forward to that. Anyway let's begin.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

"**Demon/Beast."**

"_**Devil Arm/New Devil."**_

(Scene Change)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not Own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Devil May Cry. They belong to their respected owners. Now Let's Rock.

(Start Prologue Brooklyn July 15th New York Summer Solstice)

A large Demonic form was seen as people gathered around it. The organic like hive rose up around the Empire State Building as if attempting to touch the heavens themselves. At times flashes of thunder would strike against it. But the strike did nothing save for being deflected off the creature. In fact it would appear to the less informed that the monster was spreading upward further bit by bit as it reached the apex.

A woman was seeing praying while others were recording it on their cell phones. All in all this was something very few people had seen to tell about it. Among the crowd a man walked on by and smirked a bit at what he was seeing before him.

"Kid… you and I have known each other since you were born." He said as the old man had darken skinned and a growing beard. "You think you can handle something like this without Dante around?" He asked for this was Morrison the Broker who provided jobs for those who hunted creatures of a demonic origin.

To think this summer had started off with a simple job and had quickly escalated to worldwide disaster in the making. Well for those of Sparda's Blood this was just another Wednesday.

(Inside the Structure)

A young man was walking through the inside of the Empire State Building now infected with the demons that now swarm it. No doubt it was trying to make its way to the upper apex where the Big Guys upstairs called home. His combat boots with straps around them stomped a bit as he looked to the area up ahead.

(Nearby)

A young girl 12 years of age was firing arrows at the demonic entity who dared attempt to invade Olympus. She was of course restricted with what power she may use considering who this being was and what lengths they went through for this. Nearby was a man older in appearance but like his ally released an aura of divine power that due to this demonic environment was restricted. The woman switched her bow for a hunting knife based weapon and charged with a roar but despite this it was clear by the golden blood flowing from their wounds they were losing.

(Back with the young man)

The young man was walking once more as his black and red two tailed coated trailed behind him while he walked. On his back you could make out a sword with a dragon design to the hilt and a blade coming from the mouth of the dragon. His arms had straps around the bicep as his hands were in fingerless glove. Once could make jeans stuffed into his boots as he kept walking allowing his coat to trail behind him.

But in his hands were a pair of large twin guns one being Ivory white and the other being ebony black. On the barrels were engraved in cursive Hunter and Slayer as the twin guns were his. The guns also had what appeared to be design at the handles of a Greek goddess and a catholic angelical being one of either for both guns.

As he walked the sound of battle grew closer to his ears no doubt he was getting closer to his target. But as he walked he pointed on gun to the side and shot down a demon of an insect like origin before grabbing his sword and slashing down upon a Bear like demon creating a thunder current with the strike. He kept walking spinning around his foes while slashing at them, firing at them with ease and a bit of style and grace, and most of all showing them who was in charge.

While he walked he spun his sword in his hand with a wild smirk on his features as his shining silver eyes saw every demon and beast coming his way as pray. Some of them crumbled to gold Dust, others went down in a flurry of blood from his strikes, and others well they were smart enough not to get in his way.

As he walked he had a target and destination in mind and that was the bitch who started this mess to begin with. "Jeez like father like son why do the kids have to clean up the parents mess?" He asked while walking just as he stabbed a Demon with his sword and kept going.

He then switched to a different weapon and used a powerful kick move to take down some more Demons and followed it up by punches from the gauntlet revealing he had hydra based grieves and gauntlets equipped now. He then did a downward high kick to one as it flew at him and in turn causing its attack to fail while it hit the ground in a splatter of blood. He then pulled out twin sickles that were chained together and began using what could only be described as ninja like movements to take down more foes. He wasn't done as he then combined them into a staff and went a step further and took down many more demons in one huge attack.

It seemed though more Demons chose to stand in his way to which he welcomed the challenge whole heartedly. Soon two chain swords appeared in his hands to which he used them in a similar matter to Kratos from the God of War game series but unlike Kratos this young man did so with style while cheering out in excitement.

He wasn't don't as once those weapons were gone he took out a guitar/axe combo and ripped out some metal cords which released a current of energy before the blades extended. Once they did he slammed and slashed them around before he kept his path up. He was almost to the gate way just as he pulled out a shot gun and fired it at a Demons face before he saw them getting closer.

"Gotta sprint it then." He said ready to move out. Soon he went to his based gear and in turn proceeded to charge to the path way leading to his target. With Hunter and Slayer he fired them at every Demon who came after him and also used their powerful shots to block their path long enough for him to get through.

(Back to the duo)

The Goddess of the Hunt was crawling away as even in this form it was easy to tell that this was Artemis and the one aiding her was her bother Apollo. She cursed her own pride and arrogance while she did this for the fact she was crawling away to safety was proof she had failed. Apollo was knocked out cold but Artemis knew she had no one to blame but herself for this.

In a way it was a long time coming considering she never knew her old huntress had become a Devil just before becoming Ursa Major. But despite this she kept going knowing full well it was pointless but hoped to try anyway.

"**Is that all the power you have milady?"** A Demonic voice spoke using the honorifics to mock Artemis. **"Feel weak? Helpless? Betrayed?"** It continued as Artemis glared at the demon on the flesh like throne. **"Good that is exactly what I felt when you sided with Zeus after he defiled me long ago."** The Demon spoke to which she then raised her hands. **"So how about I repay the favor and strip you of your beloved chastity it's only fair after all."** The Demon spoke as tentacle like arms stretched out torts Artemis.

But before she could respond or attempt to fight back the large wall nearby was knocked down and from it gun fire was heard as the demon was hit by the bullets in question. Artemis looked and almost smiled when she saw a familiar figure walk out holding twin guns. She noted he had a Kevlar like vest under his coat but noted the hunter knife on the Kevlar's left breast.

"**The Kin of Sparda."** The Demon growled as she glared at the young man.

"Evan." Artemis got out as she looked to the one who carried her power within him without being one of her hunters.

"Sorry I'm late had to deal with your brat outside who wouldn't let me through." Evan said as he smirked to the demon before him.

"**You dare! One of Sparda's Kin a Son of Dante and most of all a Son of Artemis…"** The demon growled glaring at Artemis. **"I will deal with you and when I do this tower shall ascent to Olympus where I may exact my long overdue vengeance against Zeus."** The Demon called out to which Evan smirked and pointed his Devil Sword Alastor at the Demon before him.

Evan then smirked before looking to Artemis as he saw her get up as best she could while Apollo began to come to. "Sorry mom… I'll be bagging this bitch here." Evan said while pointing his sword at the Demon on her high throne.

"**You will try and FAIL!"** The Demon roared out and in turn began their long awaited battle.

Artemis, Apollo, and even Evan saw this and began to wonder what had lead up to this showdown. For Evan it was when he left good old Red Grave and came to Manhattan. For Artemis it started long before her son's time, and for Apollo it was the day he first met Dante bringing the boy to the unknowing father.

But for Evan period it was that he got out of bed that morning to begin with.

(Start Chapter 1 Evan the Devil Hunter)

(Location: Truck Stop Limbo May 15th Nina's Trailer)

In a small trailer that was parked at a truck stop among other RV's and Trucks a young man could be seen sleeping on a bed with a black leather jacket with red inner part and red linings on it added to the hood part as well. The young silver haired man was sleeping peacefully in his bed as nearby was the Sword Alastor leaning against a table with twin guns atop it.

He was dressed in a black T-Shirt, black jeans, and black boots with straps on them. His hands had fingerless gloves on him and over his t-shirt was a Kevlar vest made for his choice in major career paths. Soon the sound of a phone ringing was heard as it came from the driver seat area of the trailer. The phone continued to ring before someone stepped out of another bed nearby as the figure in question growled while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"God fucking dammit Evan wake up and answer the phone." The girl said as she heard a snore meaning he wasn't getting up without a fight. The girl sighed before she got to the phone and answered it. "Devil May Cry." She began into the receiver waiting for either a familiar voice or the password for this. "Ok whatcha want?" Nina asked as it was clear she got the password from the caller. "Huh Long Island New York you say?" Nina asked writing it down as well as the bill for the job in question. "Got it we'll be there ASAP." She said before hanging up and walking over to the sleeping Hunter.

"Hey Evan wake up." Nina urged harsher than last time while shaking him a bit. "Come on jackass get off your lazy-ass we got a job." Nina said harshly before she kicked the guy in the side waking him up and causing him to fall off the bed in a yelp.

"Jeez I was getting up." Evan said as he yawned to this in turn while stretching. "Long Island right?" He asked to which Nina smirked.

"Yeap seems old Morrison's tip paid off." Nina said as Evan smirked to this.

"Well how about we get a move on then!" Evan said as he then grabbed his old leather jacket from the hanger and put it on. "I'm getting the feeling this is going to be one Hell of a party!" Evan called out ready to kick some Demon Ass.

"Hold ya'll horses we need to get there first." Nina said grabbing the keys and considering where they were parked right now it would be best to take it slow. Evan of course groaned in annoyance as he no doubt wanted to go wild on some Devils and Demons real soon. "Don't worry once we get there you do your thing and we get paid." Nina said to which Evan rolled his eyes in response.

"You mean you get paid while I get the scraps." Evan commented as he took his seat on the passenger side while Nina took the driver's seat.

"Hey remember I'm the one who supplies your gear without me you'd be dead five times over already." Nina countered to which Evan scoffed a bit in response.

"Yeah and rip me off for everything I own making me the test subject for your 'works of art,' in live combat." Evan said while he plopped his feet onto the dashboard before him.

"Hey my gear saved your hide more times than you'd admit!" Nina countered as it seemed they didn't get along. But that was far from it as this was just them on a normal day making jabs each other in one way or form.

But for him this was just another average day for the life of two Devil Hunters.

(Meanwhile at Empire State Building Manhattan New York)

A cloaked figure was walking through the busy streets of New York. The gender was hard to tell due to the fact the figure was covered enough to hide their identity. But the figure was female judging by the hells she wore that seemed more attuned for combat. But if this female figure was human was yet to be seen as her hands were more like claws than anything else. As she walked she arrived at her destination and looked upward to the Empire State Building giving it an intense glare she had reserved for the ones up top.

How long as it been she often wondered since she was cursed and betrayed by those she swore loyalty to. These Gods were nothing more than overgrown children and their leader was the worst of them all. She shared the sentiments of Luke when he had attempted to unleash Kronos upon the world. She would have gladly recruited him but she knew Kronos was just as bad as the other Gods who he was father to.

Ironic many times over have Prophesy's tried to be avoided yet throughout the age's attempts to stop it only ensured them instead. Gods, Titans, Demons, and mortals were weak like that fearing the end of their own reigns growing drunk on the fruits of that golden age. She would be different and to start… she will enact a vengeance long since overdue since the end of the Greek Empire. For her vengeance was all that drove her.

Vengeance against the God who tainted her, vengeance against the mistress who she was once loyal to but had been betrayed by her, and most of all vengeance against all Gods for allowing this injustice to occur and making a demon of her. She was a Demon she knew this and soon when her vengeance is complete she will rule Olympus and in turn the human world as well. She just needed the three great powers to do so and one of them was just atop this building on Olympus.

She knew the Gods in the area will be made aware the minute she tries thus she had a plan set up to keep the closest ones preoccupied and blaming each other if her cards were played right. This time that damn Devil Hunter Dante won't be able to stop what she had planned again.

The figure then proceeded to flip the bird up at the Empire State Building and with it at the Olympians with the silent promise that she would be coming for them. She would be coming for her long awaited and long denied vengeance against them.

(Scene Break May 18th Long Island New York)

Artemis was not in a good mood.

She and her huntresses were currently tracking down a group of monsters that had been gathering near Long Island, not too far away from the magical border of Camp Half-Blood on her father's request. As they travelled, they were ambushed by all sorts of monsters, from small armies consisting of Cyclops and Dracaena to the much more powerful ones like the Drakons and Hellhounds of the Underworlds. A number of huntresses were injured, but Artemis had been very thankful that none of her sisters had fallen. The Hunt was a flawless fighting unit, as they were stronger, faster, and more accurate than the average demigod, nymph or mortal, but sometimes there were monsters that were too powerful even for her greatest huntress to handle by themselves, and that was when Artemis came in, picking out the most dangerous targets and usually fighting them alone, so that her huntresses would not get hurt.

For three months, the huntresses of Artemis had been on the move, moving from hunt to hunt without break. Artemis had also not picked up a single new recruit, believing that there was no reason for her to bring in inexperienced girls when they kept going on dangerous missions for Olympus like this one. It had been the most dangerous series of hunts they had taken in a very long time. For an unknown reason, monsters had become a lot more active recently, attacking everyone, even mortals, and making it even harder for demigods to arrive at Camp Half-Blood.

Artemis had never seen such behaviors from them since the moment she started hunting with her mother's bow and arrows. Monsters were primal creatures, but Artemis knew better than anyone that they were not stupid. They would never attack mortals on sight, because they had no reason to do so, and let them move on with their life, but lately, there was news about them attacking towns and villages in large numbers. Zeus was worried that someone was using them to cause chaos all around the world, but Artemis couldn't help but feel that her father knew much more than that, because for once he did not take it too seriously like he had done in the past. Whenever monsters became too much of a trouble, he would summon Artemis and order her to study them, see if they were working for someone with the intention to create an army to go against Olympus. That had happened before, several times even, and it was all thank to her sister they had been able to prevent wars before it broke out, but now, when monsters started leaving their marks all over the world, as far as she knew, Artemis was not called.

"Have the scouts returned?" Artemis asked as she walked out of her tent and asked the nearest huntress, who shook her head in response. "I see…" Frowning, Artemis nodded her head thankfully at the girl and walked to the border of the camp, where a group of girls were feeding their hunting wolves treats. It'd been hours since they left, and the scouting unit had never taken so much time to scout Long Island in the past.

"Thalia." She called, and almost instantly a huntress came to stand at her side. She was a tall, graceful and gorgeously beautiful young woman, with dark brown eyes, copper-colored skin and long, dark hair that was braid with a silver bracelet. Like every huntress of the Hunt, she was dressed in silver, as her outfit consisted of a white shirt, silver jacket, silvery camo pants and black combat boots. She also carried a silver bow and wore a quiver full of silver arrows on her back. Her name was Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus, and she was a loyal lieutenant to Artemis, having served the goddess after the demise of Thalia Nightshade.

"My lady?" She asked, lowering her head a bit to greet the auburn-haired goddess, who was taking on an appearance that looked even younger than she was, but it was the average age of her huntresses and all young maidens for whom she was patron before they became smitten with boys.

"How are the injured doing?" She asked in concern. She cared for her huntresses greatly, because when a young maiden became a member of the Hunt, they became her maidservants, her companions, her sisters in arms and in a way, they became the daughters that she would never have on her own.

"They are ready to continue, my lady," Thalia answered but somehow also felt something off as of late.

Artemis nodded her head in understanding, but still, she said "I want them to remain here. You and I will head out with a few others. I have a feeling that the hunt ahead of us will be the most dangerous." Thalia widened her eyes in surprise. It was rare for her mistress to give out that order. "You come back to camp and select the ones you want to come with us on this hunt. It's time for us to head out." She told her lieutenant "The sooner we can get this done, the better."

"Yes, I understand." Thalia nodded her head and headed back to the camp, leaving Artemis behind to think about every possible outcome of the upcoming battle.

(Scene Break New York Downtown Devil May Cry Trailer)

In the Trailer we once more find Evan this time on the passenger seat relaxing as he rested his feet on the dashboard. With him in the driver's seat was Nina as the noted the location they were in and saw they were getting closer to their desired target this evening.

The radio was playing Highway to Hell by ACDC due to the station it was on while they drove. "Jeez we there yet I'm dying of boredom here." Evan said knowing the job wasn't going to wait for them.

"Hold ya horses we're in New York so suck it up and wait will ya." Nina said while they drove to their destination while Evan stood up and went to the mini fridge.

"Yeah but still no demons." Evan said while he grabbed a soda and opened the can and began drinking. "So think you can whip me up some new gear anytime soon?" Evan asked while he walked by and pressed a button on the juke box before he sat back on the passenger seat with his soda drink in hand.

"Depends if you can get me the materials anytime soon." Nina said as Evan downed his drink with ease. "And why do you need to drink so much Mtn. Dew?" She asked looking at the drink in question.

"Hey if I had some Dorito's we'd be having a different talk." Evan countered once he finished his drink with ease. But then his eyes saw something up ahead and first of which it was Mist which was never a good sign. Second he saw the target of their hunt's minions roaming up ahead and in turn the juke box began to play its tune.

*Insert Devil May Cry 5 OST: Devil Trigger

They were lizard like Demons who were crawling all over the area ahead but the Mist did not hide the Demons only the actions of the Olympian Gods and such. "Nina." Evan began but Nina already saw.

"Yeah hold yer tis I see'em." Nina said before she got to work.

The Van began swerving and ramming every demons it got to contact with. The demons were splattered, rammed, even made into road kill. Evan laughed a bit as he then took out his guns and looked over to Nina. "Hey don't hit EVERY bump in the road save some for me!" Evan called out before sticking Slayer out the window and began firing at the Demons as they drove through them.

A Demon began to crawl to Nina's side and window before she grabbed a screw driver from her belt and stabbed it into its eyes forcing it off. The Demon was then ran over by the wheel leaving it a bloody mess on the road as they passed by. They began to note the cars were crowding up no doubt being ditched at some point and the Demons taking advantage of this. But then Nina hit two demons who splattered on the window forcing her to use the window wiper to get them off of her view.

The two then saw a road block of cars and Demons up ahead to which Evan smirked to Nina who smiled and nodded back at him. Nina then turned the wheel violently and in turn the Trailer was sent flying to which Evan flew out the passenger window and began shooting up the demons in his way. As he soared through the air he had both Hunter and Slayer drawn while using them to shoot at each and every demon in his way or in his line of sight. None of his demonic foes were safe as he went for headshots or ricochet based shots while he slaughtered these demonic vermin.

In fact it was almost like Evan was flying around the Trailer as he passed the window to see Nina taking out a lollipop and begin sucking on it before he shot at another Demon. Evan even used the debris from signs and busted up city property to help him deal with the scum by either jumping off them, shooting from them, or using them as part of his ricochet shots.

Evan then began to maneuver his body to the car door of the side he was sitting just as he shot the gun torts some combustible and flammable material. Soon the Trailer landed back on its wheels and with it Evan returned to his seat before the duo of Devil Hunters were driving down the road again.

*End OST

Once he began to relax Nina took her lollipop from her mouth and smiled to her cohort. "Well if we're getting that kind of welcome… then this is going to be one Hell of a Party." Evan said all but excited to see what was coming.

(Meanwhile with Artemis and her Hunters)

Artemis was not expecting this far from it in fact. She and her Huntresses had come here to deal with a problem involving a beast and it attacking innocent bystanders. But what Artemis didn't expect was a blast from the past when meeting with these retile like monsters and noting how some of them were even flying a bit with draconic wings. The monsters roared as she had her hunting knife out when they got to close for comfort.

She saw how her Huntress were running out of Arrows fast and knew they had to escape. But doing so would put a bad image on her and the others. The last time she got through this was thanks to another Hunter who specialized in such creatures. She let the man go that time seeing as he helped her and her huntresses despite his annoying flirtatious nature. But at least he didn't go for her seeing as she had been known to take the form of a 12 year old.

She then heard Thalia cry out causing Artemis to go wide eyed seeing her Lieutenant was pinned. "Thalia!" Artemis cried out and went to try and help her.

But before she could do that she had to duck as a large van drove overhead and splattered the demon atop Thalia yet miraculously enough missed the demigod daughter of Zeus completely. The Van then did a doughnut and parked with ease as the demon it had splattered was stuck on the grill.

*Insert Devil May Cry 5 OST: Devil Trigger (Devil Shocker Mix)

Then the passenger door opened and from it Evan came out to which Artemis noted how he looked very much like a younger Dante with Silver eyes. As Evan walked out he smiled and smirked at the down Hunters who began to get back up with a struggle. "You all look like you could use a hug… to bad I ain't giving so you ladies better scram." Evan said passing by them as he walked torts the Demons before him.

"W-what?" Thalia asked as Artemis for a moment looked as if she saw a ghost. "Hey wait what are you doing you're going to get killed!" Thalia tried to stop her but then noted another major thing.

"The Mist is about but he's not affected by it." Artemis said catching Thalia by surprise even more so at how the driver had expertly rammed the Demon with her van.

"You ladies better not crap and piss yer selves." Nina said as she walked in enjoying her sugary treat. "He likes to kill Demon things." She said before tossing the bare stick of the candy away. "So let'em do his thing." Nina finished as she looked to the down hunter and Goddess.

"Is that boy insane or suicidal!?" A hunter asked to which another followed up.

"Also he had the nerve to interfere with Lady Artemis' hunt." A second one said but it was then that Evan smirked to them.

"You ladies should calm your tits down." HE began serving to tickle their ire. "Killing demon fuckers like this is my job." Evan said as he then shouldered Alastor before allowing it to rest on his back and proceeded to crack his neck and loosen his shoulder a bit. "Now then." He began while he got ready by pulling out his guns Hunter and Slayer. He then proceeded to walk forward spinning the fire arms in his hands with expert ease before pointing them at the Demons before him. "Let's have fun!" Evan roared out ready to go wild on these Demons as he started off by shooting them down.

Some Demons got close to him to which he dodged their twin strikes from their claws. As he weaved between the two blades he then shot at the Demons knocking them back before he landed a bit. One then proceeded to try for a sneak attack only for Evan to point Hunter at its neck and fire it with enough force to splatter its blood.

He wasn't done as he was saving his sword for the good stuff while he shot up Demons left and right. HE even jumped onto a Demon's back and began riding piggy back on it and using the reptilian monster to hit its friends whole Evan shot them with Slayer.

He then jumped up and then pulled out Alastor as the blade radiated a violet colored thunder that he then use it to stab a Demon. He then used the momentum and had the stabbed demon hit the other ones and slashing them with its claws while still stabbed by Alastor. Once he was done he shot its head and forced it off before he began killing these demons with style.

All the while he was doing these feats the Huntress of Artemis were in shock and awestruck at how this foul mouthed white haired boar handled these monsters who they as a group had troubled with. In fact he was single handedly taking them all out with nothing but twin guns and a sword with a dragon design that produced thunder and lightning as if he was born to do this.

The Huntresses despised how they needed this man's aid to do so but most were weary of his aid as well. The way he moved and acted was no coincidence to them. He was clearly a professional at this task and Artemis knew by heart he was a half-blood but that did not make sense. No Half-Blood could survive this long to be this skilled and this powerful and this was her judging his age by appearances alone.

A Demigod of such strength yet the way he fights who his godly parent could be is anyone's guess. Soon more Demons appeared as them had spikes on their bodies. Nina then spoke up again looking to Artemis and her huntresses who she managed to gather together during the tussle. "Yeah he's a real pro at smackin' around Demons. That's why I supply him with his gear so he can kick some demon ass!" Nina boasted to the huntresses who were shocked to hear and see how skilled and strong Evan was.

Artemis saw this and grew concerned as Evan smirked for he had a hunch what those spikes were used for out here. He then sheathed his sword and then clapped his hands together as if to call a puppy. "Come on bring it on." He said gesturing the Demon with a taunt.

It then roared out and attacked to which Evan saw it fire it spikes at him. Evan pulled out his guns once more and began spinning and dodging the spikes with ease all the while getting closer to his quarry. But then the sound of the spikes tearing through metal was heard as Nina saw this and glared at her partner who had jumped to a high spot to avoid being skewered.

"Hey asshole watch the trailer!" Nina roared out glaring at Evan who glared back at her.

"Hey I don't tell you how to do your job so don't tell me how to do mine!" Evan roared out before he then avoided another set of spike attacks from his foe and in turn jumped down. Evan put Hunter away and busted out Alastor and in turn began to shot and slash the spikes away with trained succession. Once Evan was on the ground he charged at the Demons in question and began easily avoiding the spikes while putting Alastor away in favor of Hunter to go with its twin known as Slayer. Soon the guns found themselves at the neck and face of the Demon who looked down the barrels to the smirking Evan. "Die." He said before firing the head and neck enough times to cause whatever was left of the bloody mess that was once its head to fall off while the Demon itself fell limp clearly dead by the hunters hands.

*End OST

Evan then spun the guns in his hands before he put them away back in their respected holsters. "Well then that wraps things up around here." Evan said as he began to walk away a bit. "Still where is the big guy around here?" Evan asked while looking for the one commanding these Demons. After all when small-fry gather like this it usually mean theirs a boss nearby.

"He's probably up ahead!" Nina called out as Evan smirked to his partner.

"Got it keep an eye on the ladies will ya." Evan called back as he then charged down the road to locate the Demon in charge of these small fry.

"Who was that?" Artemis asked in shock at what Evan had pulled off.

"He's Evan a Devil Hunter." Nina said to which Thalia spoke up next.

"But he's a half-blood isn't he?" Thalia asked knowing a half-blood when she saw one.

"Nah. I just like calling him a tri-blood." Nina said as she then went to grab the first aid kits from the car.

"Tri-blood?" Artemis asked causing her wariness to grow to accompany the confusion of her voice.

"He's part human, part demon, and part God so he's a tri-blood." Nina explained as she brought the first aid kit back.

"Wait this won't be necessary." Artemis tried to deny but Nina smirked and opened the case to reveal demonic stars of sorts.

"Trust me you'll need it." Nina said as she then gave each of them a vitality star. "Crush them and you'll be good as new." Nina explained as she then got to work. "So ya'll still going to go after him?" Nina asked after putting the med kit away.

"Of course needless to say after this I have some questions for him." Artemis said while she held something in her hand that seemed to give a soft glow. "Do you intend to stop me half-blood?" Artemis asked while looking over to Nina whom the Goddess was aware was a half-blood herself.

"Only if ya'll go ill prepared." She said opening the van side door and gesturing them in. "Step into my shop ladies." I got all the gear ya'll need for the right price." She said offering the door to them to which Artemis glared at the Half-Blood.

"You intend to make a Goddess buy your goods?" She asked as such a thing was unheard of even to Artemis.

"He we all gotta make a living am I right?" Nina asked to which Artemis glared at the girl who she knew was taking full advantage as a defender of maidens.

"You sneaky little." Artemis began but Nina smiled to this.

"Hey just saying if you want to go after those things at best your bow has the best shot at taking them can't say about the rest of them ladies." Nina said gesturing to the huntress who were looking away and blushing a bit at how they were beaten by these powerful unknown beasts. "But if you're ok with sending your huntresses to their death then be my guest." Nina said to which Artemis saw she had no choice here.

"How much are your Devil Hunting Goods worth?" Artemis asked referring to Nina's goods. If this girl was an expert with the forge then no doubt Artemis was in the presence of one of Hephaestus's half-bloods.

(Back with Evan)

Evan was walking down the street after a prior sprint as behind him were the corpses of Demons he had taken down left and right. Evan nary had a scratch on him accounting it to his mixed heritage's healing factor. As he walked he soon saw a large figure coming up ahead surrounded by destroyed vehicles and trashed buildings. As he walked he smirked his cocky smirk knowing he found his quarry at long last.

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST: Suffer (Cerberus Boss Theme)

The being began to rise up standing over Evan as a large Teutonic knight with a pair of gigantic gauntlet that may or may not doubles as shields. It glared down upon Evan with demonic eyes as Evan smirked at its ever present hateful glare. **"So at last you appear kin of Sparda!"** The Demon roared out glaring at Evan who in turn smirked at the demon in question.

"Well look what we have here." Evan said as he looked to the big guy. "They must make'em big where you come from huh?" Evan continued as he began walking back and forth looking at his foe. "Or are you just a hallway decoration." HE said as the Demon glared at the oncoming foe. "Then again if I was inspected the party is pretty good so far managed to keep the ladies here." Evan said to go along with his taunt to the large Demon.

"**You may jest Kin of Sparda but I can smell that scent on you the scent of a Sparda. The scent of a son of Dante!"** The Demon growled as Evan smirked in response.

"What seriously?" Evan asked sniffing his arm pit. "Sorry bro I had a shower and just came back from another workout with your goons can't help if you have over sensitive smelling." Evan countered as pulled out Alastor and spun it calmly before pointing it at the Demon who was his target.

"**Humorous but those pawns served their purpose SHE told us to keep you and the Goddess busy."** The Demon said using his fists to keep himself steady while standing up.

"Wow I got some rep then." Evan said smirking before the demon attacked and in turn Aster used Alastor to deflect the attack seeing the large fist create sparks as it hit an area behind him. Evan sheathed Alastor and smirked at how his foe caused some damage before the first returned and in turn Evan spun and avoided the boomerang attack.

"**Don't, you underestimate me swine! For you face Shielder Angelo and I shall send you straight to Hell!"** The Demon now known as Shielder Angelo roared out as its chest armor opened with the roar revealing a glowing spot to which Evan knew what it was.

"Jeez wanna cut the chase huh. I like that." Evan said while walking back and forth. "Well then." HE began as he stopped. He then pulled out his guns and spun them in his hands and in turn pointed them at the Demon. "Let's rock!" Evan called out ready to go wild on his foe.

In turn Shielder launched his fist like shields at Evan who then dodged as the fight had officially begun now. After Evan had dodged he began firing at it repeatedly with Hunter and Slayer noting how slow it was no doubt due to its arms. He made extra sure to aim for the joints and spots where the armor met. As the battle progressed Evan then had to dodge another attack and saw spots that looked a bit loose.

He then went for the spot with Alastor and saw they were in fact loose because they were more flesh then anything. Shielder roared in fury and began charging again swinging his arms wildly at Evan who quickly dodged the attacks. This of course gave him and idea as he in turn began firing at the spot in question causing Shielder more pain as he then sent one of his arms out at Evan. Evan of course side stepped and smirked as the fist got stuck.

"Wow damn." He said flicking the chain of the arm causing it to shake but not come undone. He then charged at Shielder and began attacking it with Alastor aiming for the flesh part he knew served a purpose here. "Come on I thought you were all big and tough!" Evan taunted slicing the flesh enough causing part of the armor segment to come undone but not enough for the weak spot to be seen.

"Oh I'm sorry did that hurt?" Evan asked taunting the demon even further. "Sure looked like it did." Evan finished to which the Demon roared in fury.

"**Impudent mutt! I will rip out your eyes and feast on your veins!"** The Demon roared in pure fury clearly not happy with that Evan did to him.

"Come and try." Evan taunted before he did a bow to it. "Because the show is just beginning." He said with his taunt showing he wasn't backing down anytime soon.

The battle once more continued as Evan began shooting at the Demon with both Hunter and Slayer while running to the side. He was trying to get in close but now Shielder Angelo was trying to keep Evan at a distance knowing if Evan is allowed to he will unveil his weak spot and more than likely kill him where he stood.

Evan then pulled out Alastor and proceeded to deflect attacks sent his way from the Demons retractable arms. He wasn't done as he then used Air Hike and began shooting at it with his guns. The Demon was hit by the flurry of bullets before he landed again. Evan then pulled Alastor again and charged with his sword pointed forward.

"Stinger!" He called out stabbing into the Demon but he wasn't done. "Million Stab!" He called out stabbing the demon with Alastor multiple times. The Demon roared and bashed Evan away but the Devil Hunter spun in the air and landed on a car crushing it with the impact. "Ok I'll give you that one." Evan confessed enjoying this fight.

Soon arrows were shot at the Demon to which Evan saw it and moaned in annoyance. "Oh come on the Calvary?!" Evan complained wanting to enjoy himself some more.

"Step aside boy we'll handle this." A Huntress said but Evan laughed in response to that.

"Sorry Lady but this bastard is my quarry so I'll handle this." Evan said looking to the Huntress with his Silver Eyes.

"You and what army pig." The Huntress countered but before a fight could break out Artemis stepped in.

"Stop!" She ordered her Huntress to which the two looked to the Goddess. "Despite my objections he knows these creatures better than any of us. Thus it's best we… follow his lead." Artemis said disliking trusting this male but for the sake of her Huntresses and the hunt she will make the one exception here.

"Well glad someone sees reason here." Evan said with a smirk on his face. "Besides the night is still young full moon and everything." Evan said with a large grin being etched into his features. "Now then like she said follow my lead and LET ROCK!" He called out before charging in with Alastor once more performing his Stinger attack and followed up with his needle move at the fleshy parts of the Demon.

The Demon then proceeded to try and smack him away but Evan was ready to which he jumped back and over the attack. He then stabbed the sword into the arm and held on tight. The Demon roared in fury as it then began to swing the arm around trying to force Evan to let go.

Evan then smirked and took out Slayer before aiming and firing at its eye. The bullet hit allowing its blood to flow and use its arm to grab it out of reflex. Evan smirked and stabbed at its shoulder during this and then slashed at its head forcing the Demon back. Evan wasn't done and both Artemis and her huntress saw this clear as day. He gave them an opening to which Artemis took out her bow and the huntresses taking the 'rented,' guns that Nina rented out to them and began firing.

She was grateful for silencers and the occasional hunting rifle and was fortunate she had to foresight to teach her huntresses the use of some of those firearms for situations like this. But she honestly hated that they had to use man's weapons to kill this beast.

She saw the armor was loose no doubt do to Evan's prior work and how it was hanging off of the flesh part he had hit before. Luckily the Huntresses knew this and gave Evan the opening he needed to hit it without getting hurt. The Demon sent his attack out again using his chain shields but Evan saw it coming to which he then jumped in and kicked it down and sliced it off. In doing the demon roared in fury and charged at Evan only for the Devil Hunter to charge as well. Evan then jumped over and sliced through the last bits of flesh keeping the armor in place revealing a pulsing organ inside it.

*End OST

The demon was now extremely angry as the pulse increased and began glowing. Before anyone of Artemis or her Huntresses could react the organ fired a beam out hitting them and scattering them while also injuring many of the huntresses of Artemis. "No!" Artemis called out but then was hit by the other shield that sent her into the nearby car denting it heavily.

"Jeez gotta wrap this up." Evan said before he dodged an attack and air-hiked upward to a high point.

"**What do you plan to run now boy?!"** Shielder demanded glaring at Evan who smirked a bit.

"Nah not my thing." He said while he freed his hands of his sword and guns. "In fact I know just the way to kick your ass." Evans said before he reached out with his right arm and focused his power.

Artemis then went wide eyed below as she looked up and felt her power getting a small drain somehow. Artemis won't lie she had felt this a few times before in recent times and when she brought it up with some of the other gods swearing them to secrecy on it they told her it sounds similar to when their half-bloods called upon their power from the divine parent. So needless to say when she looked to Evan she was even more in shock to see what he was summoning forth in hand.

Soon to her utter shock a silver light flowed as the moon almost shined with it. But despite this she knew the design and power anywhere. Though slightly different she knew the bow enough to know that it was HER bow. She had it in her hands and only those of her power could summon it. Could it be a power he possesses… no, that wasn't it. She kept trying to wrack her mind over the scenario before she felt a glow on her person. She took it out and saw the amulet the Devil Hunter had given her years ago.

Artemis then held it torts Evan and saw it was glowing brighter before she pulled it away. In doing so the glow dulled before she remembered when Dante had approached her.

(Flashback)

It has been a couple weeks since the incident with King Midas' shade and Artemis had nearly forgotten about it. Mind you she also had to deal with another problem in the form of another shade one who apparently held a grudge against her. Needless to say this Shade was not one to quiet so easily starting small enough with hit and runs on her and her huntresses. This lead to Artemis tracking it down and the Shade changing tactics on her and openly attacking her turning her into the hunted.

She had never met a quarry who could outthink her and her Huntresses before and the fact if it wasn't for another Hunter named Dante she'd have been worse for wear. Speaking of the male the Hunter was in the area because he had a job to do as he claims and was just in the right spot at the right time. Apparently he was a professional but by the end of it the shade had escaped and wasn't heard from again. Dante had earned a reward but he didn't kill it so no reward for him. She knew not what compelled her to do this but she heard of his debt problem thus she used her own methods and paid some of it off.

She figured if he knew she was the one behind it he didn't show it. At least until she met him a few days later at her Huntresses camp. "Hey Arty." Dante was heard as Artemis and her huntresses were camped out and somehow Dante still found her.

"What do you want?!" She demanded a bit tipsy but seeing as he wasn't here to fight she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I got a present something only you can have." He said before he threw the same amulet over to Artemis who caught it.

"What is this?" She asked to which Dante shrugged.

"Figured you plan to stay an 'eternal virgin,' but if you ever find a way to have kids without the fun part have that close." He said before he began to walk away. "Apply something only you can have like blood or some other thing and go nuts with it." Dante said to which Artemis glared.

"And why would I accept it?" She demanded to which Dante shrugged.

"I don't want it plus I just had this gut feeling it's supposed to be yours." He said as he stopped while having the Goddesses attention on the silver haired man.

"And what's to stop me from throwing it away?" Artemis asked to which Dante shrugged.

"Nothing." He said to which this surprised many. "Take it as tribute or whatever it's yours to do what you want." Dante said before he began walking away. "Ciao." He said to which Artemis inspected the item.

The Amulet looked to be dull but it had this add combination in design of a demon and herself on the hunt. If one were to carefully look it would seem the combination was preparing to hunt as well. Artemis in turn took the 'gift,' as tribute from a, for lack of better term 'foolish mortal,' and kept it with her after applying a bit of her blood to it. When her blood mixed with it the gold liquid instantly seeped into the amulet and in turn it transformed into a silverfish red amulet that had a large gem in it where the demon/goddess was made in worship inside the crystal.

She never lost or let go of it despite her hatred for men she did have somewhat of a respect for the mysterious Dante. A respect she made sure to keep hidden… after the tragic fate of Orion centuries prior. Perhaps if Dante wasn't so intent on being a bachelor for the rest of his days… he could have been what Orion was to her. But life and the fates were at times cruel as before she could approach the subject with the hunter… he vanished after an incident in the city of Red Grave. No one had seen him since and thus Artemis assumed the worse may have happened.

(End Flashback)

Artemis sight returned to the Hunter who was now holding her bow as did, her other Huntresses who saw this event play out. None of them had seen it coming so they were unprepared for when it happened.

The Demon saw this and was horrified at what was about to happen to it. **"No don't do it!"** The Demon said but Evan scoffed in response to the demons begging for mercy.

"Sorry can't do that you caused a lot of damage today so I gotta put you down." Evan said but this turned the fear in the demon into rage in response.

"**YOU BASTARD!"** The Demon roared in fury and attacked only to give Evan the opening he needed as he began to notch up the arrow and channel his power into it.

"And…. Bingo." He said before releasing the arrow and allowing the silver/red light that was the arrow to fly to the demon. It sailed true and strong where it proceeded to hit the pulsing organ like weak spot of a core and followed it up by going straight through the demon causing it to fall to the ground. It fell and landed hard to which Evan came down and walked torts it shouldering Alastor.

He glared down upon the defeated Demon who glared at Astor before he began to laugh a bit. **"I see she will most enjoy this."** The Demon said with its laugh but coughing as well showing it was dying. **"Son of Dante… Son of Artemis you have been found."** The Demon began as Artemis was beginning to rear in on this but missed what it began saying. **"YOU. ARE. DEAD!"** It roared with it dying breaths but wasn't done just yet. **"She will have her vengeance on all of you. All of which who begot her wrath; Zeus, your whore mothers, and her huntresses."** It said just before Artemis arrived to look upon it.

"Sorry buddy but not gonna let that happen. But if you're trying to say I'm a son of a bitch well you need a better line." He said before he got Alastor. "So tell her I said HI!" He roared the last part swinging his blade down finishing off the demon's life.

Once this was done Evan began to walk away while sheathing Alastor on his back. "Way to go!" Nina called out as Artemis looked to him glaring. Before Evan could get to the van though he was surrounded by Artemis and her huntress to who all glared at him.

"I'm guessing this isn't a harem moment is it." Evan joked knowing how he had such a dream when he was 13.

"Where did you get that?" Artemis asked as she recognized her bow anywhere and only she was permitted to use it baring any half-bloods born of her but she swore an oath to remain a maiden. Though she would never confess it Dante came closest to making her willingly break that oath and no one has done so since Orion. A shame the Hunter had vanished after Red Grave otherwise after his exploits as a Devil Hunter prior to Red Grave she would have sought him out and demanded he give her a half-blood.

"Oh the jacket? Yeah it's just an old thing pop got for me after a job in Colombia." Evan said before he dodged an arrow sent by a huntress by sliding his head to the side.

"Not the jacket boy the bow!" A huntress demanded to which Evan checked his face and saw it missed.

"Oh that… meh was out training one day, a demon showed up, I panicked, and that bad boy showed up." Evan explained calmly as he stretched a bit.

"I find that story to be a load of bullshit." A huntress said to which Artemis had to agree but something inside her told her otherwise.

"Hey believe what you want not my problem." Evan calmly said as he sat down on some wrecked metal calmly. "Look if we can go back and forth about this for ages but we won't get anywhere with it. Plus you all have some injured to tend to stat." Evan said but he wasn't done either. "And a few dead who need a proper burial." Evan finished to which a Huntress was about to attack.

"Why you!" She began but then Artemis stopped her.

"No he's right." She said knowing her Huntresses took priority. "First we handle the injured and bury our dead." Artemis said before glaring at Evan and Nina… mainly Evan. "You two will wait for us to return from that I have questions for you all." Artemis said to which Evan shrugged.

"Whatever you say lady." Evan said knowing how Artemis chose the form of a 12 year old seeing as that was when girls start going through the, 'wonderful,' joys of puberty.

Artemis needed answers knowing these demons targeted her specifically mainly because they didn't bother trying to hide themselves from her. But for now she had other priorities to deal with at the moment after tonight.

When they were gone Evan then looked to Nina who finished collecting the rented weapons as their lease was over and even took a few bits and pieces from the now dead demon. "You're going to bail on them Artemis girls aren't you?" Nina asked to which Evan smirked.

"Oh big time." Evan said before the two sprinted to the van and loaded up while Artemis and her Huntresses went to gather up the fallen.

(Back with Artemis)

They were lucky to suffer very view deaths to which Artemis was grateful. The injured would be back on their feet in no time but despite this she was wary. That boy used her bow and drew some of her power forth. But that shouldn't be possible she had no half-bloods she was not permitted such joys. Right now they were gathering the dead in one spot with shrouds over their heads while the injured were getting bandages up both of which were off the road.

But before Artemis could question it further she heard a familiar engine and turned to see Nina's van charging on through. The Huntresses gasped and yelped in shock while moving out of the way while Thalia ended up next to Artemis. But as the passenger side of the van passed by them in almost slow motion the Goddess and daughter of Zeus caught sight of Evan in the passenger seat clicking his tongue and making a hand gun to which he shot it while clicking his tongue.

Artemis was in shock and Thalia was surprised. Neither of them had seen a Demi-God pull that off since Percy and even then never to that level. Artemis didn't know whether to be impressed or down right furious at such gall from him. Thalia began to back up almost worried how bad of a reaction Artemis will give.

But then Artemis breathed in and calmed herself down. She had to worry about her fallen sisters first… besides it's not like that boy could evade her for long after all he may have a damn good knock off of her bow but she was a huntress no pray has escaped her to this day. After all if she can't track him through the traditional methods there are other ways to track down a difficult pray.

(Scene Break Empire State Building)

"Shit." The figure cursed sensing the demons she had sent out being defeated. She was blasting at the Elevator Door to Olympus and all her attacks did a range of damage none of which was the one she hoped for. Seeing as she was a Demon now she could not enter Olympus through the traditional method so the only other option was to force her way into the god's realm.

Artemis would no doubt be here soon thus she had no choice but to cut her loses for the time being and go for the others instead. Thus she repaired the damage she caused to hide her tracks and thus took her leave. She desired her vengeance but until she can acquire it she had to play it smart. But soon Zeus, Artemis, and the reached Son of Sparda will know her divine wrath. After all there are ways to force the Son of Sparda out of the Underworld and she was knowledgeable on all of them being a demon. Soon the blood of the Sparda Lineage and the blood of the gods will spill and when that happens… her vengeance will be made whole.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you all go first chapter of my first ever Percy Jackson fanfic with Devil May Cry. Now a lot of you want to make Nero the son of Hestia and I like them but I wanted to be unique seeing as we already have 2 such stories on the site. Now then I hope you all enjoy this and until next time I will say to you all as always ja-ne.


	2. Mission 2: Tales of the Three Bloodlines

Devil May Cry Divine Devil of the Hunt

ESKK: Well new chapter I hope you all enjoy this. Anyway part of this chapter you can thank the writer TinaKhoaNguyen for this please support her fics like you all support mine. Now let's rock!

(Start Down the road)

"I can't believe we just did that." Nina smiled as Evan was drinking a soda.

"Hey believe it Nina." Evan said not caring he disrespected a Goddess.

"Still isn't it bad manners to disobey a Goddess and do what you did as we peeled out?" Nina asked to which Evan smirked at this.

"No skin off my bones." He said while they drove. "Besides we may have bigger things to deal with." Evan said to which Nina looked.

"What you still think someone or something was behind that?" Nina asked to which Evan glared a bit.

"Do devils normally do what the big guy did there?" Evan asked to which Nina was about to retort but then eased off.

"Good point." She said admitting defeat to Evan just there.

"Regardless we have things to do… which reminds me." Evan said before he grabbed the phone on the dashboard and proceeded to dial a number they both knew by heart. After all Evan grew up there a place that almost never had working electricity or pluming and a dad who was the reason why they necks deep in debts.

He did not have to wait long for the female devil hunter to answer his call.

"Devil May Cry."

"Hey Trish, it's me." Evan greeted her with a small smile. Trish had always been nice to him, but he couldn't help but wonder if she knew he was the son of a Goddess as he already knew she was aware of his relation to Dante. "Look, there's something I need to ask you. You know about that job Morison gave me..." He began before going into his explanation of the events that had transpired during the job.

(Scene Break Artemis)

Gods were known for their ability to teleport using their true form, but that night Artemis did not feel like teleporting to the throne room to meet her father. So she decided to walk, travelling on her feet from the elevator of the Empire State Building to the throne room that sat atop Mount Olympus -the home world of the gods and goddesses of Olympus- floating above the heart of the western civilization.

She needed time to mourn her fallen sisters, whose shrouds had been burned by her own hands just moments ago. And time to think about what she needed to tell her father. But most importantly the boy she had fought alongside with earlier on that day. She felt this sense of familiarity but she also noted that she should omit the part of how he used her bow. She couldn't afford the Gods and Goddesses calling her out on breaking her oath when she knew she had never done such a thing.

She had never seen such a beast like that before and from what she saw Evan was very knowledgeable on them despite his demeanor. From what she could see, all the questions she had about them could have been answered if Evan hadn't left when she returned to find him. But that did not matter, because she could easily track him down.

Even if he travelled to the other side of the world.

The throne room -or the Hall of the Gods- was a majestic building, tripling the size of Madison Square Garden and made the most impressive structures down the mortal world look like an old broom closet. It was where the gods' thrones were located, and where all formal and war council meetings were held. The walls were built from the finest and hardest materials they had, while the blue ceiling high above could be seen glittering with constellations. Meanwhile, the Thrones stood in a U formation around the central hearth, starting with Zeus and Poseidon's thrones near the center as they were the most powerful Greek gods, with the goddesses sat on their left side of the hearth and the other gods took the right.

When Artemis opened the massive doors and walked into the throne room to see her father, Zeus was there waiting for her to arrive, but he was not the only one. Because sitting on the throne beside him was his older brother, Poseidon. It appeared that the two had been having a serious discussion with each other before she arrived.

"Father. Uncle Poseidon."

While the god of the sky gave her a curt nod, the god of the sea gave one with a smile towards her.

While the two rarely talked and met nowadays, Poseidon was one of the only male gods that Artemis was on good terms with and even had some respect for. He was among those that had matured so much over the centuries to a point where attributes like pride, stubbornness and fearsome temper no longer dominated him to the same extent as they did to her father; making him much more reasonable and easier to talk to than several other Olympians.

"It's been awhile. How have you been?" Artemis asked politely when she came to stand in front of the two near the central Hearth, taking a moment to look around for her favorite aunt but couldn't seem to find her anywhere.

"I have been well. Thank you, niece." Poseidon answered pleasantly and Artemis then turned to look at her father.

"Artemis, I believe you have something to tell us." Zeus spoke up in a calm tone, making the auburn-haired goddess nod her head in confirmation. "How did the hunt for those beasts go?" Zeus asked as he too had to keep some information hidden.

After all it wasn't everyday someone had tried to break into Olympus. She then proceeded to tell her father and uncle about her recent hunt for the unknown beasts, detailing where the silver-haired boy who arrived at the scene with powerful weapons and a cocky attitude. She even detailed the events of the hunt itself omitting the part of Evan using her bow. She even spoke as to how it had been taken down, giving the boy most of the credit because she had a feeling that even without her help he would've been able to handle the unknown beast without breaking a sweat; like how he had handled all those monsters while making a fool out of each and every single one of them.

During the entire time Artemis was giving her report, she could see Zeus and Poseidon looking at each other meaningfully, letting her know they understood what she was telling them better than how she believed they should have.

"That's everything, father." Artemis finished, and then questioned quickly before neither of them could speak up "You two know what is happening, don't you?" She looked at both of them, her silver colored eyes going from her father to his brother, who was rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous manner. She was expecting an honest answer from them, and the look on her face was telling them that she would not leave until she got what she wanted.

The two looked at each other one final time before it was Poseidon who answered her question, speaking to his niece. "You see Artemis, I won't claim to know everything… but as far as I can tell the creatures you had described are a type of monster known as Demons." Poseidon said to which this served to surprise Artemis.

"I'm sorry Demons?" Artemis asked to which Poseidon nodded.

"Yes born and bred as creatures of destruction and chaos in the underworld." Poseidon said to which Artemis was confused.

"I'm sorry but I have been to the underworld many times before and never had I seen such monstrous beasts." Artemis began only to be cut off by her father Zeus.

"No Artemis, not that Underworld." Interrupted her father with a shake of his head. "We are not talking about Hades' home, where mortals come to when their lives ended."

This made Artemis widen her eyes in surprise. "How-" Artemis began but it seems her father and uncle were two steps ahead of her on this.

"There is another place with that name, existing in a dimension somewhere between the mortal world and the land of the death that we all know, and can only be travelled to using special portals. It's a grim, treacherous and hellish realm that parallels the world above it, and serves as the homeland of the Demons: powerful creatures that feast on human blood to become more powerful. We call it the Demon World." Zeus explained before the Olympian king paused for a second before continuing while Artemis remained silent the entire time. "Among us, Hades is the only one who has entered that place and it… it changed him, making him the only one capable of living in our underworld because the sorrowful screams and bitter cries of a billion souls cannot compare to the horrors that he had seen down there." Zeus explained as the things Hades had seen there he dared not wish it even upon his worst enemies.

Poseidon then began where his brother left off. "You see Artemis, before you came to this world with your twin brother, and before this very throne room was built…" the sea god then looked around at the throne room he was sitting in. "When there were only six of us, the children of Kronos, there was a demon named Mundus. He was born from the depths of the Demon World and soon rose to power, building a great army of demons and overthrowing the previous demon king. He took over the title by himself and then planned to lead an assault on us, as he wished to conquer it and rule both the lower and upper realms; including ours. He started attacking the humans, because he knows that without them we are weakened; powerless even." He explained as the king of the seas knew this was a lot to take in.

The gaze of the elder god grew distant, remembering the event as if it were yesterday. "We tried to stop him, to prevent him from plunging the world into chaos and destroying everything that we have built. But… But Mundus, he was so much more powerful than us, and all that we had faced, possibly even more powerful than the Titans." He said revealing that there was a time the Gods of Olympus were pushed to the brink.

Artemis looked at her uncle in shock and then looked at her father to see a dark expression on his face. It was the rare face that her father made whenever his pride was wounded, but he could do nothing about it.

"Our armies were also in no condition for an all-out war with Mundus and his armies of demons -as it was weakened by the previous war with the Titans- so we had no choice but retreat back to mount Olympus, preparing for a final battle with the demons… That was when a demon named Sparda came to us." Poseidon told as the name struck a chord in Artemis.

"Sparda?" Artemis repeated the name, remembering it to her heart. She remembered how Evan was called one of Sparda's Kin and further more how a creature she now knew was a demon had called Dante the Son of Sparda years prior.

"Yes. He was Mundus' right-hand man but awoke to justice and wished to save humanity, starting a rebellion against his former master." Poseidon continued with a small chuckle. "We accepted his offer, because we were in no position to ask questions or even doubt him, and tried to support him in any way we could -in the sake of our honor- but…" Poseidon trailed off trying to find the proper way to tell this to Artemis knowing how it had wounded Zeus' pride in a way that I can never truly recover.

"But what? Uncle Poseidon, what kind of support did you provide him?" Artemis asked wanting to know how they had aided Sparda long ago.

The sea god looked at his brother for a second before answering. "Nothing, Artemis. He told us to stay where we were and let him handle Mundus and his army alone. He came to us that day to tell us to stay out of his way, claiming that we would only slow him down." Artemis widened her eyes in shock and disbelief. "And guess what, he was right all along. He defeated Mundus and his armies alone, something that not even all six of us and our armies could do." Poseidon explained to which Artemis was in shock at what she heard.

Sparda took on the full might of his people on his own and came out on top. She could only begin to imagine what such a battle had been fought by Sparda against an entire army of Demons.

Zeus quickly wore a distasteful look. "Tch, given time to prepare, we would have." Zeus said no doubt it was his wounded pride talking right now.

"Time is not what we had back then, brother. Mundus was knocking on our doors, remember? We were lucky that there was a noble soul within his ranks who was willing to aid us in our darkest hour." Poseidon pointed out that fact, but it seemed he wasn't able to change his prideful brother's opinion on the matter… even a bit.

Shaking his head in disappointment, the sea god then turned back to Artemis and continued to inform her the story of Sparda. "After Mundus was defeated, what was left of his armies retreated back into the Demon World, and Sparda sealed off the main gateway between realms to prevent the demons from re-crossing it. We haven't heard of Sparda since then, but to those who believed in demons and worshipped Sparda, the demon swordsman became the Legendary Dark Knight, and his stories were told among humans. For over two thousand years, the mortal world was safe from the demon threats from the world underneath them; at least, until recently…"

"The demons are returning." Artemis said, as her words came out more of a statement than a question. However, she could not help but ask the question she had been wondering ever since Poseidon revealed to her the existence of the Demon World and its inhabitants. "How come I have never encountered any of them?"

"You have Artemis, several times I believe; but you just didn't notice." Her uncle informed her. "It's actually impossible for us to tell the differences between Greek monsters and demons until there is one so powerful we can see their power radiating with our own eyes and realize that monster is something else; something different from the monsters that we know and encounter every day. Given enough demonic powers, even monsters can become demons." Poseidon then scratched his bearded chin in thought. "But I don't think it works the other way around." Poseidon said giving his thoughts on the theory.

Artemis then remembered Shielder Angelo and the demons who served under him… those were demons and she didn't realize it in full till now. "Sure, there are demons that look distinctively different than monsters that you spend your time hunting, but I am pretty sure that thirty percent of what you encounter every year are lesser demons. Because they are the ones capable of slipping through portals that are created for them to enter the human world." Poseidon explained to his niece.

Artemis nodded her head in realization. She and her hunt had indeed fought several hordes of oddly looking monsters in the past but yet she had decided to brush it off, thinking it wasn't really important. Because not even a goddess of childbirth like herself would know what Echidna and her children would give birth to every day down there in Tartarus as the results of them conceived with each other.

Even foolishly believing they could've been monsters from other pantheons she and her hunters came across by chance. Since she never bothered confirming with said people if they were indeed theirs, causing her to sweep the investigation under the rug.

"And every time a higher ranking demon or a very powerful one appeared, it would be taken care of before it could cause serious problem to the mortals… by a son of Sparda, Dante." Poseidon explained to which Artemis was wide eyed.

"Dante… Sparda has a son?" Artemis questioned but mentally she was saying something different. 'Dante is Sparda's Son?' She thought to herself to think how she missed her chance to capture the strongest pray of them all.

"He has a pair of twins, actually, but we do not have much information on the other one. Dante is a son of Sparda and a mortal woman, but his strength is immeasurable, possibly even more so than his father…" Zeus finally spoke up, making Artemis drop her jaw in shock. "He ran a devil-hunting business in the human world and was the very reason we have never had to really worry about the demons from the Demon World. However, he suddenly disappeared a few weeks ago, and I believe that his absence is the very reason demons and even monsters have become so much more active recently. What's worse is that it seems demons and monsters have started working with each other…"

"Yes, that's the very thing we have been worrying about." Poseidon said while rubbing his bearded chin. "Now that brings us to the boy that you met, Evan is it? It's possible that he's related to Dante or even Sparda himself, considering the exceptional skills and power that he showed. No mere mortal can be that strong, even with all those weapons. Are you sure that he's also a demigod?" He asked, to which Artemis nodded her head in response.

She had known from the moment she saw him. It was one of the reasons why she had been in shock when she witnessed his battle prowess and the way he had taken down all those monsters while making fun of them. NO DEMIGOD could become that powerful and skilled in battle, no matter how many years they had spent training and how many quests they had returned alive.

Not even those of the Big Three. "Yes, I can tell he is a demigod, but I don't know whose child he is." Artemis explained as she looked to her father and uncle.

"And his friend what of her?" Poseidon asked curious about the woman who basically forced Artemis and her huntresses to rent weapons from her to combat the demons.

"I couldn't tell at first but she was clearly a demigod and judging by her skill with the forge and certain traits I can discern she is a child of Hephaestus." Artemis said referring to Nina who she was still a bit peeved with that the blacksmith user her own oath against her to trick her and her huntresses out of their currency.

"Regardless, we have a more important matter at hand." Zeus pointed out before he continued. "While you were hunting the beasts and Demons someone had attempted to break into Olympus." Zeus explained making Artemis go wide eyed. "The fact is I believe those creatures were sent out to thin out our defenses… luckily they only found the elevator but the shielding on it would not permit them entrance to the realm of the Gods." Zeus explained revealing the entire onslaught was a diversion one that had nearly succeeded.

"And from your explanation it seems you and he are both targets as well." Zeus said to which Artemis understood no doubt they wanted to avenge their fallen brethren.

"The boy and girl it would be best if we can get them to Camp Half-blood as I understand they hunt Demons yes but I fear they may not stand the onslaught of both beasts and demons against them." Poseidon said as he was not doubting the young lad's strength but he did not want what may be their best shot at stopping what was coming to die before they can end this assault from Hell.

"Of course I will need you to bring him to Camp Half-Blood but avoid forcing it unless you have no other option." Zeus said to which Artemis understood on this.

Artemis knew her father was giving her a mission. And usually when the mission involved a boy -especially an arrogant and cocky one like Evan- she would always make excuses and try to convince her father to order someone else to do it, because she had her duties to hunt down monsters with her hunters. However, Artemis was intrigued by him and wanted to know more about Sparda and the Demon World, so she wasted no time to answer her father.

If she were honest, she was actually feeling glad that he had chosen her and not Athena, the one he usually turned to whenever something like this happened.

"Yes. I understand, father," Artemis said, nodding her head.

"If there is nothing else, you are dismissed." Zeus said and with that, the goddess of the hunt turned around to leave.

Her first destination would be her hunter's camping site because she needed to tell her hunters where she would be going for the next few days. Since they were camping not too far from Camp Half-Blood, Artemis believed she should send them to that place for the time being. She knew they were not going to like it there, but it's better for them to stay somewhere well protected than the outside world where monsters, demons and Chaos knew what else were running around. Though she didn't know if the camp's magical border would be able to keep the demons out, but it's still much safer for them there. After that, she would leave to track down Evan. After all thanks to Dante she has an amulet that can track him so long as she was within close proximity to him.

"Well brother, I am going to take my leave now. There are important matters I need to take care in Atlantis. See you around." Standing up from his throne, Poseidon stood up and walked out of the throne room, not looking back to see Zeus transforming into his real form to return to his palace.

But before he left Poseidon saw his Nephew roaming about and saw how he was focused on Artemis. Poseidon won't lie he knew of Evan and was level headed unlike his sibling Zeus. So he knew well enough that Artemis would never break her vow… at least not intentionally. Besides Silver Eyes… that was a trait reserved for Artemis herself. Apollo may think he and Dante are the only ones who know about Evan and his 'parentage,' on his maternal side but Poseidon knew the boy was related to Artemis making him his grandnephew and in turn Zeus' grandson.

He wondered if Apollo will tell Artemis the truth but he knew it was coming eventually.

(Scene Break Apollo)

"You want me to what?" Apollo asked as he was in his condo/temple with the blond haired devil hunter Trish who smirked at him.

"Evan probably already knows its Artemis who needs to know this." Trish said as she looked to Apollo. "You've put this off for far too long and let's face it Dante may have done a good job but there were a number of times Artemis could have been a help with Evan especially when his divine half started to come to fore." Trish said knowing how Evan was seeing as she, Patty, and Trish had to watch him when he was young.

"I know but…" Apollo said fearing what Artemis would due or could due to her own son his nephew.

"I get it his birth was screwed up and the way he came into the world even more so." Trish said remembering how she met Evan and later on with how Dante ran him through with Rebellion to save his life. "But right now something is going on and apparently it has a grudge against Artemis, Dante, AND big Z upstairs." Trish explained looking to Apollo knowing that he was aware of it to an extent being the god of prophesies and the sun. "Then again you already know that don't you oh God of Prophesies." Trish said to which Apollo sighed a bit in response.

"Yes a vengeful grudge of one who was wronged and betrayed by those she was loyal to." Apollo said as he had a good clue as to who was coming back for vengeance against Artemis.

"Exactly and more so Evan needs to learn to control his power." Trish said knowing how Evan was a special case. Nero got the easy end of the stick when it came to such thing but not Evan. Unlike Nero who was 1/3 demon Evan was 1/3 demon, 1/3 human, and 1/3 God. Knowing this Evan has a lot of power stored away that he isn't even aware of. Dante had the closest clue as to what Evan could be capable of but the events at Red Grave derailed any further investigation.

Everything Evan knows now is through trial and error alone. Evan has a lot of power and right now it was Artemis who would know best how to show him. "You know by ancient laws we Gods can't interfere with our children's lives except for special cases." Apollo said to which Trish knew this.

"Yes and you don't think Evan qualifies as such." Trish demanded to which Apollo cursed. Any other day he would have been trying to seduce her but Trish was armed and powerful being as she was created by Mundus himself. "My point is tell her or I will." Trish said knowing full well how to find Artemis or at least summon her.

"You won't let this go will you?" Apollo asked looking to Trish who he had been involved with for this conspiracy with the Son of the Moon.

"Not on your life." Trish said to which Apollo sighed in response.

"Very well I'll go and tell her now I just need to find her first." Apollo said to which Trish smirked a bit.

"Don't put this off after all we know how easy it is for you to find her." Trish said to which Apollo was wide eyed as he saw her gun touching one of his bikes. It was subtle but the threat was there every hour he doesn't tell her or puts it off he will lose something he loves.

"Damn." Apollo cursed to which Trish smirked turned to a small grin.

But as Trish walked by a window her eyes caught sight of the clouds and noticed something amiss going on. "That can't be good." Trish said noticing specks of demonic power mixed in with those ominous cloud up above.

(Back with Evan and Nina)

The phone began ringing again to which Nina ran over to it. They were parked at a garage they acquired and used it to help due some repairs on the Devil May Cry 2 Van. "Hey Devil May Cry." Nina greeted to which she was met with a familiar voice on it. "Hey Morrison got a job for us?" Nina asked as she was all for getting some work down. "Wait you need to talk to him ya sure?" Nina asked to which she got her reply and sighed. "Ok I'll get him." Nina said before putting the phone down to get Evan. "Hey Evan it's for you!" She called finding Evan once more taking a nap with a magazine on his face. "Hey I said wake up!" She called out throwing an empty soda can at him which hit true to which his snoring ended.

Evan began getting up a bit ticked with that but none the less accepting it since he knew Nina wouldn't take no for an answer. He in turn got up and made his way to the dashboard where the phone was located at here. He then picked up the phone and answered the call from Morrison. "Hey this is Evan." He replied once the receiver was to his ear.

"Hey Evan glad to see your up was getting worried you got nailed by a sleeping demon." Morrison joked to which Evan rolled his eyes in response to the broker.

"What is it Morison you got a job for us?" Evan asked to which Morison smirked a bit.

"That's what I like about you Evan straight to the point." Morison said smirking to this in response. "Yeah I got another lead seems the Big Apple is become a Devil Hot Spot lately. Since Nero and Nico are currently half way across the country and Trish and Lady have to watch the shop I figured you can handle it since you're already there." Morison said to which Evan paid close attention.

"What about Lucia?" Evan asked meeting the red headed Devil Hunter once or twice in his youth.

"She's back in her home country minding the Devil May Cry branch over there. Hard to believe she can do a better job than Dante running a shop by herself." Morison laughed a bit at this. "Though with an information broker like Enzo who owes a shit ton of cash I wouldn't blame her for making a smart move with that." Morison said to which Evan smirked in response to this.

"Anyway where is the location? We'll be there in no time." Evan said to which Morison smirked in response.

"Central Park from what the informant told me." Morison said to which Evan nodded. "Better book it though there's no telling how long the Demon will be there before deciding to jump ship." Morison urged to which Evan smirked.

"I'm on it." Evan said to which he began to get moving to his target at New York Central Park.

"Where to?" Nina asked while she grabbed the Van's keys and got to her spot on the driver's seat.

"Central Park we got a punk to deal with." Evan said taking his seat.

"Got it." Nina said and soon they were off as tires screeched and with it the Van was driving down the road to Central Park.

(Meanwhile with Artemis)

Artemis had regrouped with her Huntresses long enough to inform them of her brief departure to locate Evan. They had questioned it at first but she told them it was orders from Zeus himself to which they agreed. So here she was getting ready to begin her search for Evan using the amulet as part of a large game of hot or cold.

But before she could begin the search for her quarry she soon heard the familiar sound and sight of her brothers Chariot. Now normally Artemis was pretty calm but after recent event especially when the full moon hunt was approaching has left her pretty crossed at the moment. She saw his Chariot skid to a halt before her to which from it the God of the Sun, Prophesies, and healing came forth and with him a woman unknown to her.

Now this was a first for Artemis since the woman despite her state of dress wielded weapons. Furthermore Artemis noted she had her own power hidden away that she was keeping under wraps. If this woman was by chance a Devil then she knew then and there they can take on human disguises making them harder to locate.

Artemis, however, noticed something somewhat odd in her brother's demeanor. The first thing she registered as amiss was the fact that he hadn't even spared a look towards her Hunters; not even acknowledged that he knew they were there. Not so much as a kissy face or sultry glance. His eyes were burning directly into her and her alone. Secondly, judging by the look in his eyes, either the Titans were back again or the mortals were planning to blow up the moon. It wouldn't surprise her if they tried. When he finally approached her and stopped, his tone of voice and the heated aura he was emitting confirmed something was genuinely off with her twin tonight.

"I would speak with you, sister" The sun god stated in a level tone. Without another word he walked past her into an enclosed part of the clearing.

Artemis was taken aback by her brother's odd behavior and uncharacteristic formality, and so she followed behind with a curious frown on her face. She raised a hand as soon as Thalia began to follow her, halting her on the spot; she had a feeling her brother wished to talk in private, and frankly the less interaction he had with her Hunters the better.

"Well Apollo, what is it that demands such a rude interruption? You should know fair well I have a task given to me by father." Artemis said to which Apollo knew Trish was here as muscle in case this goes south… and he gets blasted at by a pissed of Artemis.

"That I know but… my associate and I… need to speak to you about your quarry… alone and unimpeded." Apollo said meaning he needed this conversation to remain private. "After this you're free to hunt the boy to your discretion." Apollo said to which Artemis aw he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"A private conversation correct?" Artemis asked being warry of any of her brothers normal tricks.

"Yes and this one." He began gesturing to Trish. "Is here because one she has a part in this and two she's making sure I don't run for the hills." Apollo said to which Artemis conceded.

"Very well." Artemis said to which she wanted to see if this woman was truly manhandling her brother at the moment. "Come with me then I have a place where not even my hunters will disturb us." Artemis said to which Apollo and Trish did as told following after the Goddess.

(Later)

The trio were now in a secluded tent to which Artemis made sure to add a bit of protection so what they say will not be disturb. "Ok then before we begin I want you to know that what I'm about to tell you is not allowed to leave my lips without your permission and everything I tell you is the absolute truth." Apollo began to which Artemis was skeptical and a bit curious now. "In fact I swear upon the River of Styx that everything I tell you is truth and nothing but truth and will in no way leave my knowledge without your express permission." Apollo said to which they were met with the rumbling of thunder in the distance signaling Apollo's oath.

"Ok this must be serious then." Artemis said to which Trish then spoke up.

"Anyway I also need you to keep calm and not go on a murder spree on either Apollo or Evan otherwise I'm going to have to hold you back." Trish added to which Artemis smirked in response to the woman.

"And how pray tell can you stop me?" Artemis said before she saw lightning form around Trish's arms.

"I have my ways." She responded but then Apollo cut in.

"Let's focus here!" He ordered wanting to get this over with before he ended up changing his mind. Once the focus was returned to the subject at hand Apollo began the tale which he knew Artemis will be very angry about. "Ok you know how it is said you can never have a demi-god correct since you swore to remain a maiden goddess and a virgin?" Apollo asked to which Artemis looked to him.

"Of course… but if by chance I do end up with a Demi-God of my own I due take into consideration alternative avenue's to acquire one two of which being using something similar to Athena's method of conceiving a child or artificial insemination that the mortal's had develop." Artemis explained to which Apollo nodded in response to his twin sister's entire explanation.

"Well… thing is… a third method was discovered purely by chance and…" Apollo began getting nervous not wanting to suffer a most painful form of punishment before his sister. "Well as of 15 going on 16 years ago… you have your own Demigod by means of Divine Test Tube Baby." Apollo said to which Artemis looked outside for a moment expecting some sort of reaction involving his oath to the River of Styx.

When this was not the case Artemis looked to Trish who was holding her guns similar to Evan before Artemis finally spoke. "Pardon me brother… but I think I may be hard at hearing. Did you just say I have a half-blood and have had one for almost 16 years?" Artemis asked getting a tad bit crossed.

"Um… yes." Apollo almost squeaked to which Trish found hilarious. "He's… also the quarry dad is having you hunt down." Apollo said to which Trish stepped out of the way so to give Artemis a clear shot at her brother.

It wasn't long until Artemis lunched at Apollo and held him by the neck against the large pole of the tent. "How long did you know this?!" She demanded clearly pissed off as she glared at Apollo.

"Um remember King Midas's shade that attacked you the same night you met Dante?" Apollo asked to which Artemis nodded to her.

"Yes the Son of Sparda himself helped me deal with the shade though as any male he was disappointed with the shade's prowess." Artemis said to which Apollo nodded in response.

"Well it only attacked you because of Kronos giving him strength to do it. In fact he was taking your essence to enact his vengeance against me by using it with another essence to create something I could not heal yet be desperate to heal it." Apollo said before he saw Artemis' glare grow darker. "Though the child was born of Dante because he was just in the right place at the right time when he got involved and interfered. The random man who was supposed to be the father of your son died while his essence was left untouched by Dante was the essence used." Apollo said to which Artemis let her brother go and drop to the floor.

"Evan came to me from Midas as a 'Apollo seeking Missile,' and when I held him… it didn't take me long to realized he was your son but also Dante's son seeing as Demon Blood flowed through him. His entire existence was flawed but regardless I brought him to Dante." Apollo said to which he got to the nitty gritty.

"Flawed? What was it that made my son flawed?" Artemis said to which Trish and Apollo noted Artemis calling Evan her son.

"His life was supposed to expire long ago even with my healing abilities but it was Dante who saved his life." Apollo explained to which Trish smirked.

"Yeah stabbed him through the chest with Rebellion to use its power to give his healing a boost and boy was it one hell of a boost." Trish said to which Apollo nodded seeing Artemis grow both angry and concerned.

"Yes since Rebellion was of the Sparda lineage and Evan had that blood in him the sword used both parts of his blood to accept itself as it were and caused the thing that was killing him to vanish when both his divine blood and demonic blood focused its power on healing. The Divine part from what I saw healed the metaphysical part of his ailment while the demonic part focused on the physical part." Apollo said to which Artemis was, going wide eyed in response.

"So I was a mother to a demi-God that was fundamentally mine and you hid him from me!" Artemis demanded angered at how Apollo did this.

"I had to ok. I had nary an idea of what you might do if you had found out about him before now." Apollo said to which Artemis got angered a bit. If her brother had told her this without swearing upon the River of Styx she would have wiped him out for the lie. Though she was departing doing so regardless even if he did leave Evan with his father who had just as much right to him as she did. "In fact I was even debating telling you at all due to not knowing your response." Apollo confessed to which Artemis grew angered by the accusations.

"What I might do? What are you saying?" Artemis demanded clearly not liking that her own child was hidden from her for so long.

Despite his situation, Apollo answered calmly. "I think you know what I'm saying. We are gods, you and I. We live by a natural order; never changing; we resist change. His life was a change in one of the fundamental laws that govern you. The Goddess of the Hunt can have no children more so she cannot have one with a Devil even if the Devil is only half demon, and yet, against the order and against all the odd, he was brought into being in a way that circumvented the natural laws. I couldn't be sure to what extent you would go to in the process of restoring that order." Apollo said to which Artemis grew even more furious with what her brother was implying.

Artemis' hands the formed into fists to which she punched her brother in the face causing him to fall to the ground, the huntress herself reigning on her rage. She was staring off to the side wordlessly. "You thought that I would kill my own child…" She swung her head back around to her brother, eyes blazing with fury. "I'm the goddess of childbirth, brother!" Artemis yelled no doubt getting angry as Trish stood to the side watching this sibling dispute.

"Exactly!" Apollo snapped, not getting up. "And he was born wrong! How was I supposed to know that you wouldn't see his life as some error that needed to be corrected?" Apollo said to which Artemis was getting angrier by the moment.

"So..." she began, walking slowly towards him. "…You simply did not trust me. And because of that you took from me something that was so fundamentally mine that I have to learn of this because one of those you conspired with is forcing you to do so, no offense." Artemis yelled but said the last part in a calm manner torts Trish.

"None taken." Trish said not in the least bit offended.

"He's of Sparda's kin so by default he is already going to be powerful but adding his divine blood and connection to you into the mix… it makes him a very powerful combatant. The Forests are vast Artemis and so too is the Demon World. He had to learn to control his powers as Demon before he could control his powers as a Demi-God and even then I think we've all only scratched the surface of what he can truly do." Apollo said trying to explain to his sister how powerful her son could become and how much of a threat he could be to the natural order if he could not control the fundamental parts of himself that made him so powerful to begin with. "I had to make a choice, both as the god of healing and as your brother, and so I made one. Dante even agreed with me on this we agreed at the time once he got the proper handle of his abilities as a Devil we'd come to you for his abilities as a half-blood as the ONLY Son of Artemis there is and ever will be." Apollo explained to which Artemis could not fault Dante on that.

After all too much power can be a bad thing. Power corrupt but absolute power corrupts absolutely. "His life is one of tragedy and hardship, like those of so many countless half-bloods and heroes throughout time. In a way, the tragedy of his life is part of that order. Just look at history: be it Hercules, Perseus, Orion-"

Apollo didn't get past that third name.

Oops…Oh-

A look of utter, indescribable rage flashed across Artemis' face as her brother unwittingly opened up another old wound to add to this one. In a flash she was on him, savagely punching the sun-god with blow after blow. Her knuckles bled gold as she punched once so hard she felt several of her brother's back teeth shatter in his mouth. She stopped to breathe, tears of rage and anguish flowing down her childlike features. "You are right, brother. You never change. Always taking from me the things that are most precious." She turned and began to walk away.

Apollo spat out some shards of teeth and pulled himself up, "I'm can't say I'm sorry sister. You may never forgive me, but all I can say is that right now you're the only family he has left besides myself of course." Apollo said knowing full well only Artemis could teach her son how to use some of his powers.

"The ancient laws forbid us from interfering with our children Apollo." Artemis said to which Apollo smirked in response.

"Yes… but being daddy's girl I'm sure Zeus could look the other way seeing as he is your ONLY half-blood so playing favorites is impossible for you." Apollo said to which Artemis sighed in response to her brother's antics

"Where is he now?" Artemis asked to which Trish looked to the Goddess.

"He's on another hunt no rest for the wicked after all." Trish said to which Artemis nodded in response to this.

"How do you plan to approach this?" Apollo asked hoping his sister had a plan on how to proceed.

"Does he know?" Artemis asked to which Trish shrugged in response.

"If he does he hides it well." Trish said knowing Evan had his own method of dealing with things here.

"He knows he's the child of a Goddess and with it he also promised a while back if you, as in his divine parent, ever figured out who he was and if you accept the truth he'd go to Camp Half-Blood… then again he was a child back then." Apollo said to which Artemis nodded in understanding of this information.

"Very well." Artemis said before she began to take her leave all the while her mind wrapped around these thoughts. She had a son how in Chaos name was she supposed to approach this revelation. When she left the tent she proceeded to leave the camp site with Apollo and Trish also leaving but all were unaware of a frost like fog beginning to roll in on the unsuspecting huntresses.

(Meanwhile with Evan and Nina)

Evan was currently taking a nap as his feet rested on the dashboard while Nina was currently driving the van. All was calm as they made their way to Central Park seeing as there were plenty of spots for the Demon to hide out there. From the information about it the demon likes forest areas and making them ice cold. In turn Evan knew he had to be careful here seeing as it had to be a powerful Devil. But if the Devil was powerful enough he might finally get a Devil Arm out of it like his old man's large collection of devil arms.

But alas as they drove down the road with a fog becoming deeper and stronger his nap of 30 minutes was interrupted by his partner. "Evan! Evan! Wake up!" Nina called out trying to wake up Evan from his slumber.

Blinking, he looked around and saw that the two of them were still tearing through the night along of the dark city roads that began to look deserted. That in itself was odd for the fact they were in Ney York City the city the never sleeps. In fact there was nothing but fog and darkness outside with the fog getting deeper as it was cold. That was also an oddity since they were entering summer after all.

Now mind you Morrison also found them some other smaller jobs to take care of on the way earlier in the day and thus their payment should be pretty good today. After Morrison took his cut and then divided the rest between him and Nina hopefully he would get a huge amount this time around as opposed to his otherwise small cut.

"What's wrong?" Evan said rubbing the sleep from his eyes while looking over to Nina.

"Something just landed on the roof." Nina said to which Evan was confused while he sat straight and his hand reached for his guns in case it was trouble.

"What?" Evan questioned in confusion knowing that wasn't normal thing here.

"Something just landed on the roof of the van. You should go check that… WAH!?" Nina cried out when she turned her head to look at him, she saw a face appearing on the window and exclaimed in shock. This made Evan snap his head around drawing out Slayer and seeing Artemis outside looking at him with her head hanging upside down, hand knocking on the window and appearing to be standing on the roof of the Devil May Cry 2 van.

"Ok… danger kid alert." Evan said to which Nina saw this as well knowing if kids saw her doing that they may try to imitate her as well. "Great. It's the leader of the girl scouts…" Evan muttered in some annoyance while looking at Artemis, who knocked three more times on the door and pointed her hand down at him -or up in her position- telling him to lower the window and let her in but he could not hear it.

Nonetheless, the devil hunter lowered the window and made a gesture with his head to invite Artemis in. Smiling, Artemis put one hand on the roof and used it as a fulcrum to gracefully turn her body around and jump into the van, slipping over Evan before lowering her feet on the floor behind him. Before she turned around, she took a second to look at the inside of the van, paying special interest to Nina's workshop and where a new Kalina Ann rested, as well as some other odds and ends mainly weapons and the like.

Artemis was still reeling from the fact Evan was her son… a son she never knew she had thanks to King Midas vengeance fueled shade. She wanted to just walk up to him and tell him in his face but she knew she needed tact on this scenario right now. For the time being she will see what he is capable of while completing the task her father gave her. Though she suspects he may not truly need it Camp Half-Blood would be safe for both himself and Nina to stay at until the danger passed. After all a Hephaestus Demigod who truly took after her father in the forge was a rarity even more so that if she hasn't been caught by beasts yet.

"Welcome to Devil May Cry, kid." Evan said, bringing Artemis' attention back to him as he closed the window and turned his head around to look at Artemis. "Weather sucks, isn't it? Can't see a damn thing. So can I get you anything? I think we still have some milk in the back." He mocked, but Artemis decided to ignore his statement and to let it slide seeing as she was his mother at least until she can get a good measure on his prowess in battle. Then her silvery eyes looking directly at the white haired devil hunter who she had a question for. "Didn't I tell you two to wait for me to come back?" She asked to which Evan shrugged a bit in response to her common question.

"Sorry kid, but our work there was done and we also couldn't really stay around when the local authority arrived at the scene; too many things to explain. And there will be too many questions to answer." He answered, but Artemis wasn't convinced. Evan didn't strike her as someone who liked to follow orders, so it was understandable that he left. No doubt he had gotten that from his father if the stories she had heard of Dante after meeting him were accurate enough. She would not bother him anymore about that matter. "So were you able to recover your hunter's body?" He asked with his voice dripping with concern to which Artemis noticed this from her… lost child.

"Yes thanks to you we had something to burry. I feared those demons would have devoured them giving them a most horrible death and further desecrating their bodies." Artemis said knowing how most Demons tend to feed themselves out there.

"Hey it was no problem… though I guess you already paid us back for that when Nina had you rent out her goods." Evan said pointing his thumb over to Nina who smirked.

"Yes… I suppose but it didn't help that she used my vow to defend all maidens to make a profit off of me." Artemis said to which Evan laughed at this.

"Nina a maiden!?" He laughed before continuing. "She's a virgin alright but she's the farthest thing from lady like you can get and that's not just because she's one hell of a grease monkey." Evan laughed to which Nina threw an empty soda can at him.

"Hey not like your any different you're a professional show off instead of a professional devil hunter." Nina counted to which Artemis was intrigued with how these two interacted with each other. They were almost like siblings in that regard.

"So you really are that Artemis, the Greek goddess of the moon?" Nina asked wondering if she should show a tad bit more respect for her.

"Yes, I am among other things." Artemis nodded her head in response as she wasn't just the Goddess of the moon, then added when she saw the way Evan and Nina were looking at her. "I know it's a bit hard to believe, but I am telling the truth." Artemis added to which the two shrugged in response to this.

"Yeah, you don't really look like you are lying, and that isn't the craziest thing I have heard recently… but why are you a kid though?" Evan couldn't help but ask while remembering the clear display of exceptional strength and skills of Artemis while fighting the demon Angelo alongside her.

In the world that he lived in, a small little girl claiming to be a powerful goddess might not be the craziest thing that he had ever seen.

"I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire or anything else I want. But this is the form that I prefer, the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I patron... before they go astray." Artemis told her as he sat up on his knees and turned around to face her. Of course this also brought with it the fact she had to accept which was that her son could never join the hunt with her. If he was born a girl maybe but as a boy he was destined to the life given to him. Though it gave him freedom to choose what he wanted to do and where he wanted to go it made Artemis happy to see her child becoming someone so strong. After all despite knowing him for a short amount of time she saw her son had become a hunter in his own right.

A hunter just like his father who hunted the devil and demons who would harm mankind.

"What do you mean by go astray?" He couldn't help but ask, more out of curiosity than anything else.

"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure…" Artemis listed off to which Nina laughed a bit while Evan simply chuckled in response to such a thing.

"Woah… that's a bit too extreme." Evan chuckled humorously, and even Nina had to nod her head in agreement as she continued to drive the van under the heavy rain. "So what are you doing here, kid? You ain't here to recruit Nina into your little girl band, are you?" Evan asked as he knew Nina would never go for it without some sort of incentive to do so.

"No, there will be time for that later." Artemis answered, shaking her head. "I am here because I want to know more about the Demon World and a demon named Sparda, who defeated Mundus and his armies alone to protect the human world three thousand years ago." Artemis said to which Evan heard this.

Evan raised an eyebrow and looked at the auburn haired goddess in surprise; even Nina had to turn her eyes to look at the goddess in the rearview mirror as she continued. "Also, if it's possible, I'd like to… speak with you both about… Camp Half-Blood seeing as you both have Olympian blood within you both." Artemis said to which Nina sighed.

"Yeah tell us something we don't know." Nina said knowing it was mainly thanks to Evan she had made it this far with beasts hunting her.

"I'd would be interested but I made a promise I would only go if I can contact my divine parent." Evan said relaxing a bit. "As far as I know she doesn't know about me and if she did she sure hadn't made an attempt to find me or learn about me." Evan responded to which Artemis looked guilty a bit but understood on this.

Being a SON of Artemis was curse in itself and she knew it without having to look. After all it would mean a life time of questions and self-doubt that no matter what you do… you would feel as if nothing you can do would be good enough. Artemis never wanted that for a son she may or may not have and if she had a son then ancient laws be damned she would have made sure that every day of his life he would know that his mother wanted him regardless if he was born a male or female.

She began to wonder if this feeling she felt was what every divine parent goes through with their many children. "Well I can arrange that." Artemis said surprising both of them to which Evan smirked a bit. "But I also feel that we have a prudent situation with Dante's disappearance I fear the beasts and demons have become more active lately knowing the one who hunted them is unable to hunt them." Artemis said to which Evan understood.

"Yeah pops was the one who made them shake in their boots." Evan said knowing how his father can be to demons.

"I'm guessing you know where he is." Artemis asked to which Evan then sighed in response almost solemnly.

"He's in the Demon World." Evan said to which Artemis widened her eyes in surprise. She actually did not expect to hear that. "Two months ago, a demon named Urizen opened a portal and allowed the Qliphoth to grow into the human world, invading Red Grave City and sucking blood of every citizen in order to grow a fruit imbue with a lot of power." Evan stated seriously, his tone changing. "Dante defeated the newly, self-proclaimed Demon King and later left to the Underworld with his brother to server the roots from there before sealing off the portal to prevent any more demons from coming through; making them unable to return in the end." Evan explained remembering how his father was now in the underworld and further more how Evan himself wasn't strong enough to join him and the others on that hunt being relegated to minding the shop and school.

"So you are saying that Dante and his brother cut down the tree?" The moon goddess asked and Evan nodded his head in response.

"Yeah while I was stuck on grunt duty." Evan said to which he wondered if his father thought of him as weak.

"I see." Artemis said partially grateful as from the sound of it Dante had done her son a favor and saved him from also being trapped in the Demon World.

"Also, about Sparda, we have some books about him here." Evan said as he stood up and walked to the back of the van, returning a moment later with a stack of silvery-white embroidered books in his hand. "Here. Everything that is known about Sparda straight from my cousin Nero." He said passing the books in question over to Artemis.

Artemis nodded her head in understanding and received the books from her son, noting the same red symbol on their front covers. It looked like a combination between a longsword and an axe, with stylized feather wrapping around the blade, and a pair of ram horns curving toward the weapon's handle from the pommel.

"There's not much, but you can also find the basic information of the Demon World in there." Evan said hoping it will suffice for the time being.

"It's fine. These books will do." Artemis said while looking at him gratefully. "Thank you, Evan." Artemis said to which Evan nodded and in turn returned to his seat.

But before he could even put his seatbelt on the van came to an abrupt halt as Evan held on to the handle bars while Artemis stood calmly from it. "The fuck Nina where you learn to drive?" Evan asked glaring at the driver here.

"Well guess what can't be helped road block." Nina said as soon all three eyes were on the road block ahead as the cold fog was strongest here.

"How far we from Central Park?" Evan asked to which Nina checked the GPS on that.

"About a good three or five blocks." Nina said to which Evan sighed at this.

"Well looks like we're walking the rest of the way." Evan said knowing full well this was going to be one of those hunts for him.

Nina then left the drivers seat and went over to her workshop before bending down to grab something. Evan meanwhile grabbed Alastor and sheathed it behind his back no doubt to start hunting.

"I'm guessing you have a job here." Artemis asked as she grew worried since her hunters were in Central Park after all.

"Sorry Arty, but chit chat with you later. It's time to get back to work." Evan answered with a small grin, before turning back to look at Nina. "So Nina, what do you have for me today?" Evan asked as he looked to his partner in crime.

Out of mild curiosity, Artemis came and stood next to him; finally having a good look at Nina's little workshop from across the kitchen area and the unfinished weapons hanging from the ceiling. Aside from normal looking tools and machines, she also took notice of a medium sized golden statue on the counter that resembled a lion-headed woman kneeling on a platform and holding an hourglass on her shoulder; wondering if it was just a piece of decoration.

"Just finished this bad boy after that last hunt." Nina said putting on the table a hunting Dagger commonly used for carving out deer and the like. "Remember when we had the good fortune of meeting Olympian Echidna?" She asked to which Evan nodded yet surprising Artemis how they met the mother of monsters.

"Yeah tore out a piece of Mrs. Never Use Birth Control which you took not long after." Evan said recalling that event with the monster mother.

"Yeah well I used it to build this puppy. I call it the Beast Hunter Dagger." She said passing the dagger over to Evan.

"Ok what does it do?" Evan asked to which Nina grinned.

"See I've been fixing to build you some new tools using them beasts and luckily Artemis and some of her hunters paid me in Celestial Bronze. Now this dagger can rip out a piece of the beasts you take on gather it up and store it for me to build you some new tools I'm going to call Beast Arms." Nina said to which Evan looked at his new dagger and grinned at the capabilities.

"It won't blow up in my face will it?" Evan asked to which Nina scoffed.

"Hey it ain't a machine so no it shouldn't but there may be a limit to how much Monster Dust it can store so be careful." She urged with a grin to which Evan smirked at this in response.

"No promises." Evan said knowing how Nina's tools can be at times. Something she and Nico had in common when forging.

"Hey don't worry your gonna use it and it's a work of art." Nina said to which Evan chalked up another thing both she and Nico had in common here.

"I got it." Evan said ready to do his thing. He then walked out the door and stepped down before getting ready to do his favorite bit.

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 M2 Start

Evan began his bit when he took out Alastor and threw it upward before he added the dagger and strap for it as well. Evan wasn't done as he caught the strap on the return and swung it around a bite before he buckled it and secured it on his torso before catching the dagger and placing it in its new sheath. He then proceeded to catch Alastor as the weapon had a violet colored thunder current going through it to which he caught it and sheathed it back on his back. He then somehow released a burst of air showing he was ready to move.

*End OST

"To easy." Evan scoffed ready to go before he ended up sneezing a bit wrecking his badass moment. But before Evan could take five steps fully he stopped as he and Nina both noticed something was wrong here.

Soon both of them noticed Artemis standing behind Evan, hands behind her back, appearing to be following him out of the van.

"Hold up, what do you think you are doing, kid?" He asked suspiciously to the Goddess not caring if he was disrespecting her.

"What else? I am following you to this hunt." She said to which Evan had to object on this Goddesses desire.

"Not a chance. You stay here and let me do my job." Evan shook his head as he poked Artemis on her forehead. "I know you are a goddess and all that, but I work better alone." Evan said to which he failed to notice Artemis being five moves ahead of him.

Artemis simply smiled, having fully expected Nero to say something like that and it wasn't like she needed his permission to follow him. However, she still had something in mind, and that would benefit both of them in the end.

So she spoke up before Evan could say anything more. "How about this... you let me come with you on this demon hunting mission of yours, and I will let your friend the Hephaestus daughter Nina here have these." She said, and made two bronze shields appear in her hands. "These shields are made of Celestial Bronze, a powerful metal used by us Greek gods in order to make weapons that are extremely deadly to mythical creatures." Artemis explained to which Nina's ears perked up.

Evan actually had no idea what she was talking about, but he still listened because it sounded interesting.

"Now, while you seem to have no problem dealing with demons and Greek monsters with those weapons of yours -and I am not an expert in mechanical engineering like Nina- I can tell you that using Monster Essence to create weapons is difficult because the mortal metals you would use to make them cannot handle the powers they have inside. Celestial Bronze, however..." She put a shield down and showed the other one to Nero, knocking her hand on it several times before continuing. "Is much stronger than human steel -and only weight around a third of it- making them one of the finest metals to make weapons from." She then tossed Evan the shield, and he caught it with his hand before giving it a spin, feeling amazed by how light it was. Artemis then gave Nina the other one, whose eyes were sparkling like the eyes of a child in the candy store.

"Nina can melt these shields down and use them to act as conduits for the weapons you desire to forge, maybe even managing an indestructible one from them." Artemis finished, and from seeing the smile on Nina's face she knew she had struck the right deal with them. Then she turned back to Evan, who was wielding the shield expertly between his hands, and asked with a small smile. "So, what will it be? Do we have a deal?" She asked to which Evan hated to admit it but she had him beat. He was like his father with gambling but knew there were wagers you just don't take.

"Tch… I really don't have a choice here, do I?" The devil hunter questioned in annoyance as he turned to his female companion who looked like she would not hesitate to smash the shield across his face if he refused to take Artemis with him. But still, he had to admit that he actually like the sound of an indestructible weapon a lot because it would allow him to save up money for later use. "Fine, but don't get in my way." Evan said to which Nina smiled in response.

And with that said, he gave Nina his shield who smiled a huge grin.

"You don't have to worry about that, boy." She spoke with a smug grin. "Do remember that I am the goddess of the hunt." Artemis said making a cocky grin much like her sons.

"Well if ya'll plan to do this, then let's get Arty here armed." Nina said to which Artemis was surprised. "On the house by the way a Devil Arm with your name on it… literally." Nina said as she bend down to pull something out. She did so and to her shock Artemis saw her pull out a large demonic gun of sorts that didn't seem to shot bullets but instead shot arrow. "Small history lesson there are some demons who share the same name as your Olympian mythology and this baby was one Dante got a few years back in the Temen-Ni-Gru called you guessed it Artemis." Nina said passing the devil arm over to Artemis who saw it cover her arm close to her elbow after she went in a flash of light appearing older.

"I did some modifications after we met and should be able to draw on your divine power and let me tell you that was not easy. Normally I'd charge a fortune for it but since you gave me some materials I can use big time ya'll get that for free." Nina said to which Artemis aimed the Devil Arm Artemis and smiled a bit.

"I like it." She said as she could already tell the devil who shared her name was also a hunter herself. "Maybe I should invite you to become one of my hunters." Artemis said to which Nina smiled.

"Nah won't help you I don't do discounts." Nina said to which the two shared a laugh.

"Well if we're done bonding we need to go." Evan said to which they were in agreement on.

"Best we go now." Artemis said as she saw this would give her the perfect time to see what her son can do.

"If ya'll need me I'll be there but remember third ring rule!" She called out to which Evan rolled his eyes wondering if a payphone still worked around the area.

Artemis wondered how she would tell Evan she was his mother and even then how she could mend the bridge or forge one between them. She also worried of her father's response but she would worry about the Olympian king when she crossed that bridge.

(Meanwhile Central Park Hunter Camp)

Everything was frozen there as many of the hunters were caught off guard and in turn held captive by the ice maker. Prowling around with chains rattling around it a large wolf roamed while giving off a cold mist from its body. Its mouth even released frost as it growled and breathed. IT glared at the Hunters while awaiting for its target to appear. The pens were empty no doubt sent out to get help and warn the Hunters who were not here to stay away.

"**Soon… this land will be mine to hunt as I please."** The beast growled revealing itself as a demon who desired nothing more than to take the very forest that Artemis claims domain over. Unaware to it a Sparda was on the way to end its life and save the hunters who the demon had taken as both hostage and its own food source.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well new chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. So please leave a review before leaving and as always I will say ja-ne.


	3. Mission 3: Ice Cold Invader Fenrir

Devil May Cry Divine Devil of the Hunt

ESKK: Now let's move into Chapter 3 folks.

(Start Huston Avenue Night)

The duo began to walk down the deserted street with Nina's van shining down behind them no doubt to light the way as best she could. "Don't die you two!" She yelled while also honking the horn of the van to the duo to which Evan simply just waved her off.

"Well she's a lively sort." Artemis said impressed with the Demi-God.

"You should see her with Nico those two will build a doomsday weapon if you let them." Evan joked to which Artemis chuckled a bit.

"But still this fog isn't natural… not even mist is this thick or potent." Artemis noted to which Evan smirked and sighed a bit seeing his cold breath.

"Because it's not mist… this is a powerful demons doing." Evan said while looking around. "An ice variant don't see any of those out here this time of year. Must mean it found a nice spot it's not keen on giving up so easily." Evan said noticing this was a defense to keep outside eyes out.

"So how do we get to it?" Artemis asked noticing the danger and also noting that her hunters may be in grave danger.

"We find a weak spot and bust through." Evan said before he began walking again with Artemis close behind him.

Artemis wondered how Evan could survive as long as he did all things considered by the looks of it he was due for his give every Olympian parent grants their children upon their 16th year. She knew Apollo was going to play damage control with her father but she feared Evan may end up putting his boot in his mouth with how he acts here.

Unaware to her though her checkered past was hunting her down and in turn hunting her child down. And what Artemis fails to realize that the Sparda line had a curse… and that was cleaning up after their parent's messes.

(Hidden Location)

The female Cloaked figured entered her hidden hid away as she traveled through it. Around her three other Demons waited in rest as one of them seemed to look like a twin headed dragon with chains attached to it and the other looked to be a large giant of sorts with armored arms and legs mixed with a bear. The figure then walked over and saw an armored figure with a cloak looking to be a demonic version of Hermes as a knight.

"**What news do you bring mistress?"** Came the voice of the win headed dragon as the woman glared.

"Entering Olympus has become complicated." She said to which the Bear like creature saw it as well.

"**Then what shall we do then mother?"** The Ursa looking Devil asked looking to the woman who began to sit down on her throne and allowed tentacle like growths to attach to her while also leaving her body.

"If we want the master bolt we'll need Hades Helm of Darkness and Poseidon's Sea Trident to forcibly open the gate." The woman said as her voice began to grow demonic.

"**But none of us can make it to Poseidon's lair like that."** The dragon devils aid to which the woman smirked.

"**We won't have to."** She began as her attention turned to her knight. **"We just send someone with experience in stealing symbols of power… isn't that right Hermes Angelo?"** She asked looking to her loyal servant who will be given the task to retrieve both Hades helm and Poseidon's Trident.

The silent stalwart simply nodded knowing full well his mistress orders for him. He did have experience doing such a deed after all and knew how to pull it off properly without being caught. Yes he cannot steal Zeus' Bolt but that right belongs to his mistress who seeks vengeance against the God who tainted her so many centuries ago.

(Back with Evan and Artemis)

The two were walking down an alley area where a theater could be accessed from. Now Artemis knew Evan was up to something but what she never failed to rely on was her instincts. Needless to say they were going wild right now since she sensed they were in danger now.

"Hey lady." Evan began looking over to Artemis who saw this. "Mind covering my back things are about to get a bit messy." Evan said to which Artemis was confused but before she could reply he began walking forward as calmly as he could.

But before she could question it the area around him shattered like glass before he was stabbed by scythes all held by ghoul looking demons. His blood flew out as Artemis was wide eyed in response to this. "EVAN!" She cried out in shock getting the Devil Arm with her name ready to fire.

But then to her shock she saw one of the demons go flying from Evan without its face like mask. She looked and saw her son spinning the mask on his finger walking away a bit. It was clear he was ok and unaffected by what these Devils did to him showing they were child's play to him and his strength. "Made you look." Evan teased to which Artemis had to keep her calm here. "Now then… let's have fun!" Evan said to which he responded by slashing the demons away from him.

One of the scythe blades was stuck in his arm to which he used it to slash one of them up. The demons were going down in bursts of sand before Evan tore out the blade and threw it at the demons. He wasn't done as he then proceeded to fire it causing the blade to dig deep enough to shoot out the other end and stab another Devil.

Evan then took out Alastor and began hacking and slashing up the Demons coming his way to try their hands at killing him and horribly failing to do the job. He even spun around allowing Alastor's thunder current to form a twister of sorts. Artemis saw from her perspective that Alastor drew power from the wielder and gradually builds up this power as the battle progresses.

Though the way her sun avoided the attack like leaning back while spinning one of his guns left a lot to be desired. In fact from her perspective her son was being a complete and utter show off.

She even saw her son kick a car torts these Demons before expertly shooting it up to cause a spark and in turn an explosion. Evan wasn't done as he soon another vehicle thrown his way by a large bulky demon. Evan smirked before he sliced through it with Alastor just before it blew up behind him taking out a large amount of demons in one fell swoop.

Evan wasn't done as he saw the big guy was getting ticked so Evan had a counter. He double jumped from the wall avoiding the stuff he was throwing as Artemis got into action to aid her son. She began firing the Devil Arm given to her at the Demon getting its attention. Once it was distracted enough Evan busted out the bow again and fired it off. Mind you Evan saves his Hunter Bow for special occasions so when it's not in use it's charging up power from his hunts and the faces of the moon.

The Moons faces are the key factor of the bow as depending on how much of the moon is shown shows how powerful it will be. In other words in Evan's hands the bows power comes and goes with the faces of the moon in which his mother holds power over. When the arrow was notched up he released it and in turn smirked as the demon had its head skewered by the arrow before Evan threw Alastor at it. The blade spun around before it sliced the demons head off causing its fluids to spew out as the head was pinned to a wall showing it to be dead.

Once the Demons were out of the picture Evan smirked as he landed and flicked his arms a bit after sheathing Alastor. "Piece of cake." Evan said knowing this was just the opening act for the big show up ahead.

"Seems our path is blocked though." Artemis said as it seems the Demons caused some ruble during their 'invasion,' of this area to block there path.

"Don't worry I know a short cut." Evan said to which Artemis looked surprised.

"You do?" She asked to which Evan sighed a bit.

"Yeah… but you won't like it virgin Goddess." Evan said before pointing his thumb to a bar as the sign on it also suggested the bar had another thing far to the back.

Artemis gave it and her son the stink eye knowing he was right that she wouldn't like it. "Should be empty of humans… as for demons… well let's hope." Evan said as he began to enter with his mother following after him.

'Dante Apollo I swear if either of you have corrupted him to see woman like that I will make you both suffer for it.' Artemis mentally swore as she entered the hopefully deserted bar/strip club.

(Inside)

The two walked into the bar part of the place to which Artemis had hoped there was another exit to get them through the blockade. Unfortunately there wasn't any other exits save for the one they had just came through. "Shit." Artemis cursed knowing what came next which was to go through the back door and cut through the strip club in the back. Mind you should could easily teleport pass the blockade but she wanted to see how her son did without her aid first. Mind you she intended to claim him as soon as possible but she wanted to make sure he was raised right by Dante.

So as Artemis observed this she hoped Evan had the proper respect for woman unlike most men in this world. The duo entered the place and it's exactly how she knew Aphrodite would make it. A place of depravity, the lust of men, and the degradation of woman. "Well I ain't getting any younger." Evan said before they made their way through the club.

But as they got to the door a red energy wall appeared at the exit to which they saw it blocked there path. "That can't be good." Artemis commented before they heard sensual laughter behind them on the stage with the stripper pole.

The two turned around and saw a slovenly sight before them. There was three woman behind them laughing and touching each other in a sensual manner meant to entice one or both of them. Evan walked up to them a bit and much to Artemis' annoyance and displeasure she heard her only son cat call them with that whistle sound.

The woman smiled to this and began gesturing Evan with a come hither movement of their hands. Evan smirked and leaned forward to the woman before him. "Baby yeah." He called out while walking up to the woman. Evan knew exactly what they were but opted to play along with them for the time being until they go to the good stuff which included swords and bullets against demons. "Alright." Evan said happy to see such a thing while he walked over to them. One then tried to hug him and in response Evan reeled back. "Nice." Evan said before sliding to get the view of the buttocks of one of them. "Sweet." Evan continued happy to see such an image before him.

"My, oh my, Glory to the Great Lord Eros for he has sent us a Champion." One of them said to which Evan smirked as they began to walk around him showing their scantily dressed bodies for all to see.

"Come Champion show us your strength." The other said to which Evan smirked as Evan also walked and slid around them as it almost looked like they were dancing here.

"Yeah… I'm a champion of Eros." Evan said as he was soon laying down on the stage as one of the girls began to mount him.

"Yes so let us see your strength Champion." The woman said puckering up her lips for a powerful and seductive lust filled kiss. But just as her mouth did the gesture she found her lips kissing the barrel of Hunter after she had tasted metal instead of flesh.

"Nice try." Evan said before the woman went wide eyed just as Evan pulled the trigger.

The woman went flying back with a gun shot and just as she did something hit the floor after the bullet shell. Artemis looked and saw a tongue squirming about being detached from its owner. She then looked to the woman just in time to see her sprout horns, a spaded tail, bat like wings, ears elongated, and even grew claws as her form became demonic.

"A succubus called it." Evan said looking to the foe in question with a smirk on his face.

"**You knew?!"** It asked in shock to which Evan smirked at his prey's shocked expression.

"Hey I've been hit with enough allures and lust spells to know when to spot one." Evan said while he spun Hunter in his hand before holstering the large fire arm weapon.

"Wait what?" Artemis asked but then again expected that much but still her senses were warning her of another threat besides the demonic one here. But the fact her son has an immunity to such things and was just playing the part she had no idea whether to be concerned with this or proud her son inherited something from her to handle Aphrodite and her many half-blood children.

"**Damn you! BUT your outnumbered here!"** The Demon roared out as Evan looked around and saw even more Succubus show up all in their true demonic forms. **"You and that Olympian whore won't stand any sort of chance against all of us!"** The Demon roared in fury to which Evan smirked at this one.

"So I'm guessing we're stuck in here with you huh?" Evan asked walking side to side as he noted they were outnumbered. The demons of course began to snicker and laugh at this fact but then Evan chuckled himself to which even Artemis began to join in. "I think you made a mistake." Evan began as stopped pasting for he wasn't done. "We aren't stuck in here with you." Evan said to which Artemis joined in on the taunt her son was giving.

"You're stuck in here with us." Artemis said pointing the Devil Arm at them but with her hands off the trigger to show she was pointing at the demons here.

The Demons then roared and attack to which Evan smirked in response to this onslaught. "Let's have fun!" Evan roared out for this was his favorite part of this job.

And thus the battle began as Artemis had joined in this time. She found the Devil Arm Artemis was a very powerful one to handle these foes standing before her. Then again Nina had added her modifications to it to take her divine power to boot. Evan meanwhile showed to Artemis he was clearly a professional with this as he hacked and slashed up every demon that came his way with trained ease. Using Alastor to its advantage as the blood of demons went flying across the room. Evan even used the stripper pole to his advantage by spinning on it from his hands to kick multiple demons at once.

He then launched himself from the pole and slashed up some of the Devils with Alastor. Once he jumped over a Demon he switched over to Slayer and Hunter and began firing up very demon from the air over them. Artemis managed to get a few more shots in and even made multiple shots for the price of one showing she was still a Huntress regardless of what pray she hunted be it a regular beast or a hellish demon.

Soon Evan spun himself around while pulling the trigger on Hunter and Slayer repeatedly until the remaining Succubus numbers were being cut down. They then tried to attack with their claws and spaded tails but Evan had a response. With Alastor he slashed through them causing them to fly passed him cleaved in two before he grabbed one by the tail and swung her around to her sisters.

When she landed there Evan then fired at them repeatedly until they were filled with more holes then they had been born with. Hell even their wings were torn apart by blade cuts and bullets being shot. It wasn't long until Evan stabbed the last one midair and let her slide off his blade dead before he swung Alastor freeing it of the Demons blood. He then sheathed it on his back as Artemis was checking if she needed to reload her weapon yet.

"Impressive." Artemis commented wondering how strong her son truly was if she decided to approach him on the matter of being his mother due to the machinations of King Midas dark vengeful shade.

"Come on let's keep moving." Evan said before Artemis nodded.

But as they kept their path up Artemis could not help but feel this dread build up deep inside her. Something was happening first someone tries to break into Olympus all the while Demons are becoming daring enough to pull of stunts like this with Dante out of the picture. When you remove an apex predator like that it leaves a major power vacuum one that everything with ambition or power will try to fill all in order to become the alpha male in nature.

What Artemis failed to notice was that she and Evan were being observed by another figure. One hidden away waiting for the chance to act. But for the time being the figure waited and observed until such a time where it was needed to take action against its foes.

(Outside)

A Huntress of Artemis was seen panicking as she was firing her arrows off at her oncoming foes which was in fact a Minotaur. The monster of Olympian origin bashed and slammed its way as the lone Huntress was powerless to stop it. She had injuries and frost covering her form as she tried to stay alive and find Artemis.

But as she ran for her life holding her injuries she was soon cornered in an alley leaving her in shock. She quickly tried to back track the other way but saw the Minotaur in the path she came through. But before she could notch up another Arrow the Minotaur charged her and slammed her body against the wall hard causing her even more pain. It then grabbed her and slammed her around before tossing her out the alley in a bloody heap.

As she laid there trying to get up the beast growled and snorted ready to end the huntress who was foolish enough to stray from her allies. The beast was about to finish this fight to which the huntress clenched her eyes shut shielding herself. "Please help me Lady Artemis!" She begged fearing the worst possible end she could receive.

But then she felt the force of wind hit her but no killing blow. The huntress carefully opened her eyes to see that Evan had blocked the attack with Alastor as the horns were unable to break through the demonic swords metals. "Hey lady you ok?" Evan asked looking to the Huntress in question as she calmly nodded to her unknown savior.

"This way." Artemis was heard to which she carefully picked up her huntress and carried her to safety leaving the Minotaur for Evan to handle.

"Milady." The huntress greeted happy to see salvation arrived and with it a hero.

"Evan kick its ass." Artemis all but ordered using language she knew only Evan would listen to.

Evan smirked and looked at his foe who was causing Alastor to gain sparks from friction as the Minotaur tried to break through it. "Don't have to tell me twice." Evan said before he dug his feet into the ground. "Now that the distractions are out of the way lets rumble!" Evan called out before he roared out and forced the Minotaur away using his demonic strength to force it far back.

The Olympian Monster was forced back to which Evan smirked at what he saw. "Man a perfect time to test out Nina's Beast Hunter." Evan said remembering the Hunting Dagger Nina had made and given to him. The Minotaur roared and attacked Evan smelling his divine blood and going for it by instinct. Evan of course dodged the arrack using the dagger to slash through its skin causing it to roar in pain as a gold dust began to seep out of the wound and into the dagger. The wound vanished not long after but Evan knew the dagger was working as it was made to thus far.

"Nice." Evan smirked before he put the dagger away and pulled out Hunter and Slayer. He then proceeded to begin shooting up the Minotaur as it began to get up growling while feeling the hailstorm of bullets hitting it.

The Minotaur roared out and grabbed an abandoned car and threw it at Evan who then slashed through it with Alastor as the demonic thunder power of the demon dragon sword caused it to explode behind him when the lightning and metal on metal caused a spark and in turn ignited the fuel. The car exploded creating a backwind from the force to which Evan smirked and did some test punches. "Come on show me what you got." Evan said ready to go wild on this Olympian son of a bitch and an actual bull.

The Minotaur roared and once more began its assault on Evan who began back stepping avoiding its fists as it swung wildly at Evan. Evan then returned the favor by kicking it in the face causing it to stumble back in response to this attack. Evan wasn't done as the then performed a few spin kicks to its face before doing a backflip kick at it knocking it back. Evan then crouched down as he had always wanted to do this. "Shoryuken!" Evan roared out sending an uppercut to the Minotaur as it stumbled back in response to this and fell down hard.

Artemis and her injured Hunter came by and were shocked at this as Evan smirked in response to what he did here. "Piece of cake." Evan said but it seems he counted his eggs too early since before he could move the Minotaur had gotten back up and stabbed Evan through the chest and pinned him to the wall.

"EVAN!" Artemis cried out in shock as she saw her son get skewered a second time tonight. This time was a large wound since the size of the Minotaur's horn was not like that of a scythe blade. The Minotaur smirked and began to chuckle in response seeing he finally got Evan who had put up quiet the fight. Evan was then heard grinning and laughing a bit as he began to look down to the Minotaur in the eye who was shocked at this.

"Is that the best you got? If so you keep disappointing me buddy." Evan said surprising both Artemis and the Minotaur before he grabbed the horn stabbed into him. He then drew Alastor and cut the horn clean off causing the Minotaur to roar out and pull back from Evan. "Let me tell ya something it's going to take a lot more than that to take me down." Evan said sheathing Alastor before pulling out the horn and to Artemis shock seeing the injury already healed like nothing.

"Now let's finish this ok." Evan said getting ready with the horn on his person. "I'm getting a bit sleepy here and like to finish this job soon." Evan said before the Minotaur roared in fury. It then charged at Evan who then spun around it and then proceeded to stab the horn into it.

The Minotaur reared back in pain before Evan then kicked the horn in deeper causing the Minotaur to stumble back and fall to its back. Evan wasn't done for he once more had pulled out the dagger and jumped onto the beast's chest ready to end it right here and now.

Evan held the dagger in both hands before he stabbed it into the beast's chest causing it to roar in further pain before he twisted it and smirked as he saw it turn into golden dust. A majority of the dust vanished but some of it remained as the dagger absorbed it before it glowed gold for a moment. The gold subsided after a bit and returned to its normal variant.

"Piece of cake." Evan said spinning the dagger before putting it back in its sheath on his person.

"Incredible." The injured Huntress said before she began to cough showing she was still very much injured from her ordeals.

"Stay with me." Artemis urged while the huntress was still resting in her arms.

Evan ran over and looked her over before sighing a bit. "I need a phone booth." Evan said as Artemis was shocked to hear this.

"How will a phone booth help?! The Mortal emergency services won't be much help for us?!" Artemis demanded but Evan ignored her and began looking for a Phone Booth.

It wasn't long until they found a phone booth as the phone in it was ringing. In turn Evan grabbed it and smirked at what he saw. "Glad to see this thing is still working." Evan said picking up the phone.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" Nina was heard on the other side of the line. "What happened to the third ring rule I've been calling this number for a good two hours." She yelled showing she was ticked off. "Tell you what next time while we're hunting you call me and I'll hustle my ass on over!" She yelled while driving on her end to which Evan smirked.

"Good see you soon." Evan said before hanging up the phone and looking to his mother and her subordinate. "You may want to duck." Evan said getting Artemis worried in response.

"What?" Artemis asked to which Evan continued.

"And hold on to the patient otherwise she may end up worse." Evan said to which Artemis was trying to keep up and she was a Goddess of all things.

"What?!" She asked trying her best to keep up.

"DUCK NOW!" Evan called out to which Artemis heard that and acted just as Nico's van drove off a ledge caused by the Demons. The Van spun on itself for a bit before getting to its wheels and somehow managing to spin on its wheels creating doughnuts. Artemis had actually tripped while holding on to her huntress to keep her safe. The Van then looked as if it was about to tip over onto them to which Artemis got ready to summon up her divine power.

The result the van managed to land on all four wheels before the door opened and Nina looked to them. "Howdy all hope I didn't miss much." She said to which Evan smirked in response to this.

"Nah but we need a doctor and you're the closest we got." Evan said pointing to the Huntress who was struggling to breathe.

"Well what yer waiting for an invitation get yer asses in here." Nina called out to which the five boarded the Nina Van.

(Inside the Van)

"Easy goes it." Nina said as she and Artemis helped the injured Huntress onto a bed.

"Will she be ok?" Artemis asked as she may be a Goddess but the injuries seemed serious even with the immortality she had granted her hunters.

"Don't worry just need some Ambrosia and a Vitality star boom bam she'll be good as new." Nina said while Evan was off to the side resting a bit with his feet on the dashboard.

"Do you have Ambrosia?" Artemis asked cursing herself for not bringing any on this excursion.

"Yeah mini-fridge to the right. The one with the First Aid Symbol on it." Nina said to which Artemis walked over to the fridge in question. She smiled and opened it to which her smile grew wider as she saw the Ambrosia. "Evan fork over a Vitality Star." Nina called and dodged as the Vitality Star spun torts her and stabbed into her workshop area. "Thanks." She called again as Artemis wondered if these two were truly friends or just enemies with benefits which was an odd term she would confess that much.

"Ok let's get to work." Artemis said before she fed her hunter some of the Ambrosia to which once it was down her throat Nina put the Vitality Star in her hand. She then used the Huntress to crush the star and thus began the healing process.

Nina then checked pulse and breathing before smiling in response to this. "Well she's breathing that's a good sign." Nina said to which Artemis smiled happy to see she will be ok. "Fer now just let er rest we still gotta job to do." Nina said to which Evan understood.

"Yeah but first question." Evan said getting up and pulling the dagger out. "Where can I offload this?" Evan asked to which Nina smiled.

"Don't worry I got just the thing." Nina said before running past the confused and worried Artemis to her workshop bench. She then began digging through the bench and then pulled out an Olympian Statue modeled after Hephaestus that even had a slot for the dagger.

"Stab, turn, and unload." She said as Artemis was impressed and noted how it was connected to a larger tank.

"Alright." Evan said before he stabbed the dagger into the slot and turned it as instructed. To his surprise the hilt opened up and in turn began to release the red dust into the slot after the dagger was secured.

"Impressive." Artemis said noting how the Dust from the Taurus began to travel through these tubes and into the tank where it began to spin around while filling up a bit. The dust wasn't very notable but the fact remained it had the Taurus essence inside it. If Echidna ever found this she'd be both very angry and very scared.

Soon the process was finished to which Evan pulled the dagger out once it returned to its prior state and returned it to its sheath. "Well then I guess it's time to move on." Evan said as he started heading out.

"Wait what's that ya'll holding?" Nina asked pointing at the horn Evan had acquired.

"Oh this?" Evan asked holding the Minotaur's horn in his hand.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! That's it!" She called out before opening her hand to it. "Pass it over." She said before Evan threw the horn over to Nina who then to both Artemis and Evan's shock and annoyance gave it a good sniff. "WWOOOWEE! I'm gonna make something AMAZING out of this." She said like she got a two for one sale at a clothing store.

"Did you just sniff that?" Artemis asked concerned a bit but let it be since she was the Goddess of the Hunt and had to use certain unsavory scents for hunts.

"Yeah problem?" Nina asked to which Evan sighed a bit.

"This ain't a demon piece it's a Minotaur's horn do you have any idea where that's been?" Evan asked looking to Nina who gave him a playful bored look.

"Up yer ass?" She asked to which Evan sighed and smirked.

"Recently no it's been through my gullet." Evan said signaling where he had gotten skewered by the Minotaur's horn before she arrived.

"Huh so that's why it has this rancid tint to its smell." Nina countered and thus leaving Evan without a proper comeback for his partner.

Evan then smiled a bit as he laughed a bit. "Ok you win that one." Evan said to which Nina smirked her cocky smirk.

"Alright give'em hell from your amazing smith Nina." Nina grinned to which Evan nodded and took his leave with Artemis.

"You got it." Evan said before taking his leave of Nina with Artemis.

(Later outside)

The two stepped back out ready to finish the job before they began walking down the path. As they walked Artemis decided to speak a bit seeing how Evan was. "So… I noticed through all of this I wasn't much help save for firing a few shots with this weapon." Artemis confessed as she walked forth. "Why did you even let me come along if I wasn't even needed?" Artemis asked to which Evan smirked a bit.

"Who knows… maybe I need the back up for when I actually need it." Evan began as they kept walking. "Or maybe I knew you wanted to observe me so I gave you a first-hand look in exchange for some of that Celestial Bronze stuff." Evan added while stretching causing Artemis to go wide eye in response to Evan's words.

"You knew I was observing you?" Artemis asked to which Evan stopped and smirked to her.

"No… you just told me." Evan said which meant he had his suspicions to which Artemis had just proven.

Artemis felt a bit sheepish but hid it well by regaining her composure. But then again she had to admit a sense of pride for her son in outsmarting her like that but if she was Athena they'd be having a different discussion right now.

"Anyway we probably should hurry don't know about you but feels like it's getting colder out here." Evan said to which Artemis felt it as well. The temperature was dropping meaning the Demon was either getting stronger, getting ready to move, or was making this its permanent place of livings.

"Yes that would be wise." Artemis said preparing for the worst possible outcome to occur.

The two made their way down the ice covered path knowing full well to manipulate the weather to this level the Devil in question had to be a powerful one. While walking, they soon arrived to Artemis shock her camp as she saw the damage it had done here. "NO!" Artemis cried out but before Artemis could run Evan stopped her.

"Wait." Evan said before he pointed his thumb to something. Artemis looked to the direction in question and in turn she was wide eyed when she saw her Hunters injured while trapped between ice spikes that held them restrained.

The two ran over to them as Evan took out Alastor and cut each of them loose as Artemis helped her hunters. "Lady Artemis…" The huntress greeted as Artemis nodded.

"Yes it's me." Artemis said helping them each to safety as Evan cut them loose. "Who or what did this?" Artemis asked worried for her hunters.

"It… it happened so fast. We never saw it coming one moment we were attending to our duties and the next the hunting animals began to shaken with fear before it was all over." The Huntress explained to which Evan knew why they were kept alive.

"Looks like ice cube wanted you all for lunch and later meals." Evan said noticing the reason these Hunters were kept alive. "I'll handle the rest of things here you focus on your girls they need ya." Evan said after sheathing Alastor.

"Wait you intend to face this monster on your own?" Artemis asked in shock to which Evan smirked in response.

"Uh yeah after all it's right up my alley." Evan said before he continued on his way to meet his foe.

Despite her worry and objections Artemis knew the ancient laws still applied even to her who was a virgin Goddess and had her child by a divine test tube for a lack of better terms. But as Evan walked off Artemis held this sense of pride in her for a child whose existence she knew not of but had grown to care for as is her nature as the Goddess of Childbirth and Virgins. Evan was her child and by the time he goes to camp half-blood… she will claim him and explain herself to the Gods of Olympus.

(Later with Evan)

*Insert Devil May Cry 5 OST: Roar! Roar! Roar! (King Cerberus Boss Theme)

Evan began walking to the ruined and frozen camp of the Huntresses and saw a large figure taking up a huge part of it. Evan walked over and soon saw it begin to move as it rose up showing its form. The demonic beast was a large wolf of sorts that had spikes sticking out of its body connected to chains wrapped around it. What was noteworthy of it was the fact it even had chains wrapped around its maw as the wolf creature still managed to open its mouth but nothing beyond eating and releasing icy breath.

The creature rose up the chains covered in frost rattling as it got ready to move. Then the beast roared out shattering the ice and causing a blizzard of sorts to hit. Evan responded by slashing the Ice that came at him into shards before giving his foe his cocky smirk.

"**DEMI-GOD YOUR KIND IS NOT WELCOME HERE ANYMORE LEAVE THIS PLACE!"** The Demon roared out in fury glaring at Evan who smirked in response to this.

"Wow a talking mutt man talk about talent." Evan said walking back and forth before pointing at the Demon. "Hey do you do dog shows I need the prize money." Evan taunted looking to the ice covered demon before him.

"**YOU DARE INSULT ME YOU WEAK FOOL?!"** The Demon demanded clearly not taking joy from Evan's taunts torts this demon.

"Yeah pretty much home invader." Evan continued before loosening his shoulders a bit in anticipation. "But come I bet your just holding it in. Let's go for a walk puppy, come on let's go!" Evan called out and clapped his hands like he was calling a dog over to him.

"**THAT WAS YOUR FINAL MISTAKE BOY! YOU NOW FACE THE WRATH OF I FENRIR!"** The Demon now identified as Fenrir roared in fury against Evan. **"AND I SHALL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO A FROZEN HELL!"** The Demon said to which Evan smirked to this.

"So gonna freeze hell over to take me down." Evan said before he hopped on his fit taking a battle stance. "Come on then show me what you got." Evan said doing some test punches before making a 'bring it on,' gesture to his demonic foe.

Evan began by firing his guns at Fenrir who growled at Evan but Evans aw how the bullets steadily busted through the ice protecting him. Fenrir of course roared out and attacked charging at Evan attempting to chomp down on him. But Evan avoided it and slashed at the Demon's face causing it pain. But Evan to his surprise saw Fenrir roar and bash him away where he ended up hitting a frozen pillar nearby.

"Ok I'll give you that one." Evan said acknowledging how he got cocky with that.

Fenrir then roared out and attacked some more only for Evan to back flip away from it and slash it with his sword. Evan then went for the exposed flesh and stabbed and slashed. But instead of a pained roared he was surprised when he saw Fenrir power through it and continue its assault on the Devil Hunter Tri-Blood boy.

Evan was forced to jump back from the attack while he had to avoid some of Fenrir's ice attacks to which ranged from ice missiles to even ice breath to freeze the area around them. Evan of course was enjoying himself as he ran around Fenrir and fired at the demon with Hunter and Slayer. Fenrir roared out and spun his body around before releasing an ice mist from his mouth that covered the area. Evan looked around for Fenrir seeing the Demon blend into the mist before he saw his eyes flash in the darkness. Evan then slid on the ice and avoided the attack while slashing at his side with Alastor while the sword released a thunder current during the slash causing double the damage to the demon.

Evan then spun the sword around in his hand before sheathing it again smirking at his foe ready for more. "Come on show me what you got." Evan taunted spreading his arms with a small walk before pointing at the demon and then taking his battle stance once more.

"**THAT ARROGANCE SHALL BE YOUR DOWNFALL!"** Fenrir roared out as he then charged at Evan who then smirked in response. Evan knew with this charge he'd be unable to block it or dodge it. But then he leaned his head to the side just in time for an energy arrow to come flying by and nailing Fenrir in the eye causing his blood to fly out.

Fenrir roared out in pain with the arrow in his eyes causing him to trip and fall. When he fell he slid on the ground causing damage to the area before Evan spun around and then watched as Fenrir crashed into the wall. "Ooooh that's gotta hurt." Evan taunted and cringed as Fenrir began to get out from the rubble and glared at the hunter with his one good eye.

Fenrir then looked to where the arrow came from and in turn saw Artemis holding her named Devil Arm in the direction of Fenrir. **"WHORE OF OLYMPUS HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE!"** Fenrir roared out but Evan then shot at Fenrir again getting his attention back.

"Yeah I don't think virgins can be whores without losing the V-card." Evan said to which Artemis smirked at her child. "Besides this is between us Fenrir so don't mind the 12 year old." Evan said to which Artemis knew if this was an anime she would have an angry vein on her forehead now.

"**VERY WELL WORM BUT I SHALL ENJOY FEASTING UPON YOUR FLESH!"** The Demon Fenrir roared out but Evan then shot at him with Hunter.

"Yeah if pops and I had a quarter for every demon asshole who said that to us we wouldn't have been in so much debt." Evan said while spinning Hunter before holstering the powerful fire arm. "So I'll say come and try." Evan taunted showing he wasn't one to die easily.

Evan then threw Alastor up into the air before he attacked the Devil Ice Hound. But as Evan fired Hunter and Slayer at him the Devil named Fenrir used his remaining ice armor to block it before chomping at Evan. He then swung his head side to side as if mauling him before tossing him to the side in the air. Fenrir wasn't done as he then roared out once more and slammed his front paws down onto the ground creating ice spikes that stabbed Evan just as he was coming down. The Spikes began to drip with his blood as Artemis was wide eyed by this turn of events.

"**I shall take great pleasure in ending you and that whore before going feasting upon her hunters."** Fenrir said with a smirk before he began to laugh in response. But then his laughter was picked up with another one belonging to Evan as Fenrir and Artemis were both wide eyed at this. The two then looked and saw Evan lifting up his head smirking at Fenrir with a smirk.

"Sorry seems like you ended it too early." Evan said showing he wasn't dead thus showing Fenrir had failed to find the Achilles heel of this Demigod. Evan then flexed his muscles a bit and in turn shattered the spikes and freeing himself before Evan continued to the shocked yet impressed Fenrir. "Now let's settle this with a showdown." Evan said showing he was ready to end this party right here and right now just as Alastor returned and landed in Evan's waiting hand.

"**VERY WELL LET US END THIS!"** Fenrir roared out before they got ready for the showdown between the two.

It seems though the battle was about to hit the climax as Evan held out Alastor and got ready by swinging it side to side. Fenrir got ready to charge as well as he growled all the while the chains rattled around his body and maw showing he was ready to end this as well. The two then charged at each other with a roar as Evan drew forth some of his demonic power and his Olympian power while Fenrir focused on his demonic and ice powers.

The two then charged at each other with Fenrir forming a sword of ice helm for ramming as Evan pointed Alastor forth ready to beat down his wolf like demonic opponent. The fighters clash met mid-way and the powers they were building up began to form a dome around them as well as a shockwave that shattered the ice around them.

That wasn't it as the ground around them began to break while Artemis looked up and saw the silver moon in all its might. If her theory on a half-blood born to her was accurate then Evan was at his strongest in the light of the moon and depending on the phase of the moon shows how much power he can draw out. She even felt a small drain of her own strength much like with her bow as Evan and Fenrir had there showdown.

Evan and Fenrir roared at each other trying to overpower the other as Evans boots began to dig into the ground that was breaking apart. Evan and Fenrir were in a struggle of power and Evan knew this wasn't even the limit of what he could do. Mind you he hasn't been hunting as long as his father has so he has yet to discover his full potential as both part demon and part god. But still he was giving Fenrir a run for his money no doubt thanks to the moons power this night.

Evan gritted his teeth and drew as much power as he could for this as soon his eyes went full silver with red slits in them before he forced it through. Soon Fenrir was shot back by the thunder power of Alastor before Evan came in and slashed through Fenrir almost like time froze for him in that split second. Evan arrived behind Fenrir with his sword pointed out dripping blood from Fenrir's body.

*End OST

Fenrir was getting back on his feet before looking to Evan with his one good eye before collapsing with wounds around his body spewing out blood. Fenrir then looked to Evan who began walking torts his downed foe as at this moment Fenrir saw Evan for what he truly was. **"You… you are not a demigod like those few others nor are you mortal."** Fenrir said looking to Evan in shock.

"Honestly sometimes it's hard to tell what I am myself." Evan confessed treating it like a minor bummer for him.

Fenrir chuckled in response before he began to get his feet back under him and looked to Evan in an almost submissive pose to him. **"Regardless I acknowledge you strength and ability Devil Hunter. Take my soul and go forth."** Fenrir said offering to Evan the power he has earned. **"You have both my blessing and my loyalty."** Fenrir finished before he began to rear his body up for his loudest roar yet.

Then Fenrir howled as loud as he can to the moon as his body began to break apart and turn into a bowl of silver light. Evan allowed the ball to slowly float down to his waiting hand before he took it in his grip. Evan then felt chains wrap around his arms and the grip of two new weapons being felt in his hands. When the light died down Evan saw two chained short swords in his hands. The blades both had a stylized wolf mouth in the hilt as the blade came out the maws of the wolves in question. The Blades themselves were giving off an ice cold power while the chains were covered in frost and releasing a cold mist from them.

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST: Cerberus Defeated

Evan looked the swords over in his hands just as Artemis began to approach but opted to keep her distance. IT was then she knew why as Evan then spread his arms and allowed the chained blades to fly out. Evan then proceeded to swing the blades about with expert skills with a weapon he had no past experience wielding. He slammed the swords to a broken pillar watching as the pillar froze into ice before he slashed through it with the other sword.

He then had the chains retract the blades to his hands where he began to slash them wildly that also held a trained ease to it. All the while Evan was cheering at his skills as he even swung the chains and blades out in wide and large arcs. Almost everything the blades touched froze before he retracted one while keeping the other one spinning. He then spun it over his head before energy formed on it and in turn he sent it out. The blade then formed into a fully healed Fenrir connected by the chain in Evan's hand as Evan guided his new alley about before Fenrir attacked a large block of ice and destroyed it.

Evan then retracted the other blade and spun around after Fenrir vanished and in turn struck a pokes with the two blades crossed before the moon and then taking an improve battle/kabuki stance.

*End OST

"To easy." Evan said holding his first Devil Arm the Mighty Frozen Fang of Hell Fenrir in his hands.

"Evan." Artemis said as she walked over to her son feeling an intense sense of pride for him. "I need to speak with you about." Artemis began but then Nina's van was heard before the two looked and saw her van bash a car out of the way and with a sharp turn parked with Nina's driver seat looking to them.

"I know. I know. I'm late. Shut it!" She ordered glaring at the duo while pointing at them. "The roads were all clogged and I had an injured passenger here." Nina said to which she noticed the damage done here and Evan's new Devil Arm. "Hey did I miss something?" She asked to which Artemis and Evan both sighed a bit.

"Nah just you're perfect timing." Evan said with a smirk on his face while Artemis had a job to do.

"Let's get my Huntresses looked over then we can talk more." Artemis said to which Evan conceded for now. "And this time you two will stay put in my line of sight." Artemis added not wanting a repeat of last time after all.

"Got it lady." Evan said to which they agreed for the time being.

(A bit later)

Luckily her huntresses will make a full recovery Thalia and the one they rescued got the worse of it but luckily Thalia will live. Evan was drinking a soda while looking to the moon in silence. Evan was calm for this at least until he saw Artemis walked over to him solemnly in silence. "So will they make it?" Evan asked as he had placed Fenrir in a subspace storage to be used for later hunts down the road.

"Yes thanks to you they will live to hunt another day." Artemis said looking to Evan who took a swing of his soda.

"That's great." Evan said calmly as he sat on a folding chair from the Van.

"Evan… your father… judging by how you turned out… would you say he did right by you?" Artemis asked to which Evan then sighed in annoyance before emptying the soda can and tossing it to a recycling bin.

"Really that old cliché?" Evan asked surprising Artemis. "Look just cut through the red tape and come out with it." Evan said looking to Artemis before getting back up. "If you're going to say you're my mother then say it don't do the hide the truth thing till much later." Evan said to which Artemis was surprised at hearing what her son had said.

"You… you knew?" Artemis asked in shock to her son's ability to tell the truth.

"Yeah knew for a while in fact." Evans aid surprising Artemis even more with this.

"H-how?" Artemis asked for once in her eternal life since Orion at a complete and a total loss for words.

"You can blame Apollo and pops for that one. Apollo can't keep a secret like that to save his life." Evan said as he looked to his mother. "Considering he brought me a lot of Artemis based gifts growing up it wasn't that hard to deduce." Evan added looking to his mother's shock expression. "All I had to do was ask pops about it and he confirmed it." Evan said to which Artemis had to remember that tip for later.

"Wait if you knew then why didn't you?" Artemis began but Evan shrugged to this.

"I wanted to hear it from your mouth first." Evan said to which Artemis didn't know whether that was an insult or a compliment here.

"I see." Artemis said trying to come up with something to say in this awkward moment.

"I know it's awkward both ways." Evan said easily reading her awkward expression here.

"Traditionally an Olympian Parent brings a gift for their child on their 16th year." Artemis said looking to the moon high above in the sky.

"Good thing you have time before then." Evan said as Artemis was confused. "I have longevity pops thing it was because my demon blood and divine blood basically gave that." Evan said assuming one of his abilities of what he was came from that theory.

"Evan I… I um." Artemis said as she had never dealt with a child of her own before.

"If you're going to ask me and Nina if we wanted to go to camp Half-Blood I made a promise if you acknowledged I was your son I'd go with Nina." Evan said to which he looked to his mother straight in the eye on this one. "So do you acknowledge me as your son?" Evan asked his Olympian mother who was surprised by this.

"Of course I do Evan… despite how you were born you are still fundamentally mine and as it stand may very well be my only half-blood." Artemis said before snickering a bit. "Though to think it's the Virgin Goddess who manages to gain a child with Sparda Blood in him." Artemis said with self-satisfaction on this information.

"Good." Evan said smiling as he stretched a bit. "Summer is just starting so Nina and I better book it before we end up late." Evan said to which Artemis smiled to this as well.

"I'll work with my hunters to find a new camp for the time being. Hopefully we shall see you there." Artemis said to which Evan waved to her but Artemis wasn't done. "Evan wait!" Artemis called out removing the amulet that had led her to him. "Here." She said giving him the amulet as he looked it over. "I think… no I know this is meant for you. Perhaps it shall serve you better and reveal secrets hidden from me." Artemis said to which Evan took it and admired the beauty to it

He then smirked and smiled to his mother before walking away. "I'll take that." Evan said as he then began to take his leave of her. Once he was gone Artemis sighed a bit knowing what was coming soon as no doubt her father had learned of this.

"Well how to explain to father Evan's existence." Artemis wondered to herself knowing shit will soon be hitting the fan back in Mt. Olympus.

(Hidden Location)

The woman felt the lost of Fenrir as she glared at the gathered here grinding her claws on her throne. "Fenrir is dead and he failed to do what was needed." The woman said before the dragon demon spoke up.

"Then what do you suggest mistress?" He asked hoping to be deployed.

"No… We wait for Angelo Hermes." The woman said before walking to the window to see the endless ocean before her. "After all he has our price as we speak." The woman said for as soon as she said that the waves down below began calm almost silent save for minor waves. "And he succeeded." The woman said hardly able to wait to die it red with the Gods Blood. Or gold in the case of the Gods. After all this is all part of the master plan in the long run.

"But until then what next." The creature asked before the woman sighed in defeat.

"Summon for me… Evelyn." The woman said as she knew if one person has a chance against Evan it was her daughter Evelyn. Fate's gears were grinding as one thing was for certain things were about to change and in turn get a lot wider.

(TBC)

ESKK: Finally got this chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed it enough to put a review in and until next time I shall say ja-ne to everyone here and have a happy Easter wherever and whenever you all are while you read this.


	4. Mission 4: Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

Devil May Cry Divine Devil of the Hunt

ESKK: New Chapter our long awaited arrival to Camp Half-Blood. Let's Rock!

(Start Long Island New York)

It has been a few days since the incident in New York involving Fenrir. Luckily Evan managed to convince his mother NOT to claim him till he arrived at Camp Half-Blood to give her enough time to explain to Zeus his existence. "So the 12 year old is yer mama." Nina said as Evan was on his seat resting his feet on the dashboard.

"Yeah." Evan said placing a magazine on his face to snooze a bit.

"And you're completely ok with it." Nina added as Evan was wearing the amulet Artemis had given him.

"Why should I not be?" Evan asked to which Nina smirked a bit.

"No its just your taking it real well considering what you had said about Artemis and the Olympians all being hypocrites in what they all represent." Nina said to which Evan sighed a bit.

"Look she's my mother I'm her son there's nothing to discuss." Evan said getting a bit annoyed at this. "How about you excited to meet your half-siblings in Hephaestus Cabin?" Evan asked to which Nina scoffed at this.

"Hey if he was waiting for me to go to Camp Half-Blood to claim me then he should have just said so in my face. But since he's married and loyal to the goddess of hookers and cheating sluts I wouldn't even count on it." Nina said as her and Hephaestus relationship is touch and go for many things.

"Yeah well I'm probably going to be the Aphrodite chick's wet dream." Evan said to which Nina looked over to the phone.

"So remember to call, Lady, Trish, and Morrison about your availability this summer?" Nina asked to which Evan sighed to this.

"Of course I did even called sun guy to let him know to make sure they got it." Evan said to which Nina smirked.

"Alright just checking." Nina teased a bit knowing Evan can forget things at times… plus she saw him do it last night when they stopped at a truck stop. Soon they heard thunder go off in the sky as Evan saw this as did Nina. "So… wanna wager that was motha nature or Big Z learning about you?" Nina asked as she and Evan looked out the window to the sky.

"Meh I say a bit of both." Evan said as he looked to his partner in crime on this possible truth.

(Meanwhile on Mt. Olympus Council Room)

Artemis looked nervous as the Council meeting was convened not too long ago by Zeus. Save for Hades everyone was gathered together seeing as Zeus was not in a good mood at the moment. "Now I know you all have a questions involving this meeting and why it was convened." Zeus said as Aphrodite scoffed a bit.

"Among other things." Aphrodite said showing she was in the middle of making her latest half-blood when she was summoned.

"Lets us start with the most major of problems… Poseidon's Sea Trident has been stolen." Zeus confessed making everyone even Artemis go wide eyed.

"Ok I had nothing to do with it this time." Ares was the first to speak seeing as last time he Luke steal it to get it over to Hades while under Kronos' influence.

"Calm yourself my son we checked every one of us here and the lesser Gods for any such influence none of them had it." Zeus said to which Poseidon spoke up.

"So you're saying a Demi-God has gone rogue of their own volition." Athena said knowing that with the number of Demi Gods out there it would be like finding a needle in a hay stack as all of them would have motive to do so.

"Perhaps but earlier this month someone had tried to break into Olympus and failed at that using an incursion of beasts upon the city to keep our attention distracted. Thus I have reason to believe someone or something desires to bring down Olympus." Zeus said before giving a small glare to the worried Artemis. "And I believe it may be because one of us has gone rogue as well." Zeus said to which Artemis knew there was no explaining Evan since her father probably already knows.

"Are you implying one of us did this? AGAINS?!" Poseidon asked in annoyance knowing how his brother could be quick to point fingers. He was happy it wasn't him getting accused since it was his Trident that was stolen but to blame the others for this was uncalled for.

"Well who else then Poseidon?" Zeus asked before looking to Artemis. "And right now I already have a suspect." Zeus said while his eyes fell back to Artemis and with it so did every eye on the room.

"Oh boy." Apollo said realizing what this was leading to.

"Father are you implying something?" Artemis asked looking to her father.

"Artemis I know about him your half-blood child." Zeus said getting to the point to which all eyes were on Artemis.

"So she broke her vow and had her child steal Poseidon's trident?!" Aphrodite demanded hoping to have one up Artemis with something huge.

"No I did not he was born through a different means." Artemis countered to which Zeus looked to her showing he wasn't buying it. "I swear upon the River of Styx that I did NOT break my vow of chastity." Artemis said and in turn the rumbling thunder from the distance was heard showing Artemis spoke truth here.

"Explain." Zeus ordered before Artemis nodded and went into her explanation on Evan. The day she met Dante before she knew who he was, how Midas' shade had deceived her, and most of all how Evan had been born from Dante who was fortunate enough to be there and her own power. She even had Apollo fill in the blanks because if she was going to suffer for the choice of not informing her then Apollo will suffer for it also.

Once Artemis finished her explanation on Evan's existence and his birth as well. "I see." Zeus said before Aphrodite spoke.

"The boy is an abomination then defying the natural order of things. We best kill him now and restore that order." Aphrodite said getting everyone's attention on her.

"Should we?" Athena asked getting attention back on her. "As it stands he's a rarity amongst the order it would be a shame to let such potential vanish from the world. Plus we still need to figure out who stole the Trident and retrieve it." Athena said while looking to Artemis showing she was offering her aid to the Goddess of the Hunt.

"Brother I don't believe Evan had stolen my Trident but regardless we must retrieve it." Poseidon said to which they knew what needed to be done first priorities demanded it.

"Very well… a quest then Evan is to retrieve the missing Trident and in turn return it by the Summer Solstice meeting otherwise… there will be war." Zeus warned and showing he still believed that Evan had stolen the trident. "And further more… the boy will die if it is not returned by then." Zeus added to which he was killing two birds with one stone.

"Heh I can live with that." Aphrodite said as Ares agreed on that.

"The gun slinger earning his right to live… that I can get on board with." Ares said to which it was unanimous here.

"But when do you plan to claim him?" Hestia asked to her niece curious as to when Evan will be claimed.

"As soon as possible though…" Artemis began before continuing. "It seems he would like to be claimed after a game of 'Capture the Flag,' to show everyone who he is." Artemis said to which Apollo smirked a bit.

"Just like his father a show off." Apollo added but then Zeus cleared his throat.

"Back to the subject on hand if this decision is unanimous then the boy will be sent on a quest to retrieve the Trident." Zeus said to which it was in agreement as Apollo had no doubt had a vision of such a thing and knew of its beforehand.

"Got it I'll get the, prophesy for that." Apollo said knowing Prophesies for Quests was his job.

"Good not then if there is no other important matters this meeting is over." Zeus said to which Artemis mentally sighed to herself. Zeus was being paranoid again and she didn't know what idiot thought it be a good idea to go after a symbol of power again but she really hoped it wasn't going to be another incident with the Titans like with Kronos. After all that fiasco began when Zeus accused Poseidon's son Percy of stealing his Master Bolt. Poseidon could have easily accused Thalia of stealing his Trident as payback but never let it be said that the God of the Sea was petty on such matters.

(Meanwhile Camp Half-Blood Apollo Cabin)

A young woman was reading a book by her lonesome as she sat on her bed. The Camp activities and such have yet to begin since campers were still arriving. This young woman was dressed in suit not normally worn by woman. She was wearing black dress shoes, black dress pants made for men, a black and blue overcoat with the Zodiac Constellation of Ursa Major and Ursa Minor and an amulet similar to the one Evan had.

As she read she knew she was alone here as nearby a demonic Katana rested in its sheath as she read her book calmly. But then she heard movement to which she her senses on alert ready to grab her Katana at a moment's notice. Soon it appeared from the shadows as the woman came out and looked to the young girl.

"Evelyn." The woman greeted as Evelyn sighed and closed her book with a snap.

"Mother." Evelyn said as her silver hair glistened in the shadows. "What do I owe this pleasure?" Evelyn asked clearly not pleased with her mother being here.

"As you may have already guessed Angelo Hermes managed to acquire Poseidon's Trident." The woman said walking to the side a bit. "Right now our next target is Hades Helm of Darkness." She continued to which Evelyn glared at her.

"And what use does this information provide me." Evelyn asked glaring at the woman who carried her and brought her into this world.

"Simply put with the Trident Stolen the Gods or fighting amongst themselves trying to figure out who stole it and where it is. Thanks to this squabbling and bickering our plans can proceed unimpeded and once we acquire the helm the path to tearing down Olympus oh so Great Mountain will be clear to us." The woman said knowing how these powers work.

The Helm, The Trident, and the Master Bolt all belonging to the Big Three. Evelyn knew of this and knew her mother's plan to acquire the third of this since whoever holds all three and commands them will be unstoppable. "But to break into Olympus you need them squabbling so you can open a Hell Gate right under their noses unimpeded." Evelyn said to which the woman smirked.

"Guilty as charged." She confessed since the Gods so focuses on their own problems failed to see the bigger problem even when it's staring them right in the face. Oh her revenge will be oh so sweet like the nectar of the Nymph's Spirit Trees.

"And why inform me?" Evelyn asked to which the woman sighed.

"Simply put… there's a Devil Hunter who has the blood of Sparda and Artemis flowing through him." The woman said as this caught the girl's interest.

"Similar to you who stole some of Sparda's Blood to become a Sparda yourself?" Evelyn asked to her mother.

"Yes… but his is pure not like mine so he is a tri-breed much like yourself, my daughter." The woman said as Evelyn knew where this was going.

"So he's on his way here and you want me to handle him correct?" Evelyn asked her mother curious if this was her plan.

"You know me to well." The woman said before they heard a knock on the door. "I must go… remember everything we desired is riding on this." The woman said before she vanished into the shadows.

"Yes… it is." Evelyn said showing what she desires wasn't what her mother desires… what she desires… is power and nothing more.

(Later back with Evan)

The duo were driving down the road when they caught sight of a Strawberry fields. "Hey we're almost there." Nina said as she saw this but Evan rolled his eyes.

"Eyes on the road." Evan scolded to which the two shared a laugh in turn.

"Yeah, yeah I heard ya." Nina said to which she kept driving which surprised her with how boring it was. Normally they'd be attacked by now but then again Evan had downed Fenrir and taken his soul as the prize and in turn gained his first of many Devil Arms. "So any beasts ready to come after us before we hit the camp?" Nina asked to which Evan shrugged.

"I don't know I actually expected some Devil to come at us also by now." Evan said to which this drive seemed to be a tad bit quite at the moment. "But you have a point we're two demigods of the age of 15 or 16 whose scents should be way too appetizing for any beast to ignore." Evan said while they drove their way torts Camp Half-Blood.

"Ya gotta point there thinking our luck won't last?" Nina asked to which Evan shrugged a bit.

"Who knows but best be ready just in case." Evan said before Nina noticed something.

"Ah shit." Nina cursed as she began to look down the road at the signs.

"What is it?" Evan asked to which Nina sighed.

"Need to pull over fer gas." Nina responded while showing the gas gauge was nearing empty. "Running on empty here." Nina said to which Evan understood.

"Ah gotcha." Evan said to which they could use this as a chance to get some snacks for the road.

(Later)

The van pulled over at a Gas Station to which Evan got out and stretched his legs a bit while Nina got to the gas pump. "I'm heading inside I need to find a toilet and then buy some shit." Evan said to which Nina nodded.

"Got it don't fall in." Nina responded to which Evan rolled his eyes in response to Nina's quip.

"Yeah and don't answer the phone." Evan countered to which Nina stuck her tongue at Evan.

"Oh and pick me up some jerky!" Nina called out to which Evan just waved at her as he walked in with Alastor in a Guitar Case to hide it.

(Inside)

Evan walked in with the bell ringing to which he looked around for the toilet. The store was pretty empty save for the products and the old lady behind the cashier counter. "Hey is the can back there?" Evan asked pointing to the toilet as the lady nodded to him.

"Of course dear." She responded in that sweet old lady tone. But Evan noticed something was off about her before shrugging and walking to the toilet to do his business.

(With Nina)

Nina used her Credit Card to pay at the pump grateful this place had one of those. She put the nozzle to the fuel port and began to refuel the tank. As she did this Nina decided to find something to busy herself with while the tank was being refueled no doubt Evan was relieving himself. But before she could do something she soon heard gun fire coming from inside as she looked to the window and saw flashes signaling gun fire. For a moment she saw what looked like a serpent tail followed by Alastor's Thunder.

Nina began to wonder what the Hell Evan did to cause this hoping this wouldn't put them on the morning news. "What the fuck is he doing in there?" Nina asked concerned on what Evan had just done in there.

(Back with Evan during all of this)

Evan walked out of the can and grabbed a basket to grab some stuff they could use for the road. As he walked her took note to how things seemed off in the air. He acted calm but he made sure to have his weapons close just in case they were needed here. Once Evan had everything including chips, soda, jerky, canned foods, and Instant foods he began to walk to the register.

But something was wrong as the minute he got there the old lady was gone and Evan was in the store alone. Evan then sighed a bit before glancing behind him and just as he expected the old lady was there blocking his exit path.

"Ah shit." Evan cursed realizing what was going on here.

"Ahhhh son of the moon goddesssssss." She began smirking at Evan while Evan put the basket on the counter and calmly looked over to her. "Never did expect to sssssee you walk into my lair." She said while Evan looked over to her ready to fight. "And you had brought to me a daughter of Hephaestus. It sssseemsssss to be my lucky day." She said slurring her s's before the women's body began to change. Her skin began to melt off of her body. She began to grow green scaled skin, growing a long green tail. After her whole body had finally melted off, she was like a tall green scaled, snake women.

"I shall take great pleassssure in devouring you and your little friend outsssside. I will make you watch asss you meet your doom oh sssson of the Moon Goddessss and then I will show your mangled corpsssse to your friend and before I extinguish your life I shall." She began only to be shot in the head by Evan as she roared in pain.

"Yeah you're a Dracaena with a long winded ass monologue." Evan said while holding the smoking Hunter in his hand after shooting her. "SSSSoooo why don't we jusssst sssskip the chit chat and go to the ssssmack down." Evan said taunting the Dracaena to which she glared at him.

"Are you taunting how I sssspeak boy?" She asked to which Evan smirked.

*Insert Devil May Cry Anime OST: Kill it with Style

"No…." He trailed off before grinning and laughing a bit. "Yeah." Evan said to which the Dracaena attacked him head on. She roared out whole she attacked to which Evan dodged and saw her hit the counter where he was standing at before. She then got back up and glared at Evan with rage before she found bullets coming at her and to her shock causing her damage forcing her to slither around it as best she could. Evan wasn't done as he then charged at her only for the monster to counter him with his claws.

Evan managed to pull out his Guitar Case and used it as a shield. The result was the monster shredding the case revealing Alastor inside it. Evan grabbed his sword and slashed it at the Dracaena releasing its thunder. The Monster roared in pain as the Devil Arm Weapon caused harm to her. Evan then fired at her body as the bullets pierced her form.

Evan wasn't done as he then threw Alastor at her tail just as she was trying to make a run for it. The blade stabbed through and pinned her to the ground leaving her in shock to this turn of events. Evan then pulled out his dagger before charging at her chest and stabbed it dead in the center. The Dracaena knew that she bit off more than she could chew with how Evan was making quick work of her.

Evan was then standing over her using some shelves to stand higher than her as now both Hunter and Slayer were aimed point blank range at her neck. The Dracaena looked scared as Evan smirked to his soon to be downed foe before he attacked. Evan let loose a flurry of bullet at her neck as the Beast cried out in pain before the cries became gurgles and finally silence. Evan let off her and smirked as he saw the head slowly fall off due to the weight being unsupported by the remaining skin, tissue, and nerves connecting it to the body. The body fell limp and began to vanish into gold dust with some of the dust being stored inside the Beast Dagger.

*End OST

Once the Beast was gone and Evan took the dagger back he looked over the damage store and then to the basket of goods. He then shrugged and left cash behind for the goods he took and made his way out the door with them bundled up in his arms.

(Back outside current Time)

Nina then saw Evan walk out with the goods as she looked behind him and saw signs of a fight gone on in there. Evan walked over to the Van and stored the goods inside. "What the fuck did you do in there I left you alone for a good 3 minutes!?" She yelled at Evan shocked at what happened.

"Apparently a Beast was waiting for us." Evan said from the window to which Nina understood since it included more of the Beast Dust.

"No way." Nina said checking to see if the Gas was flowing and turns out it was still flowing out. The Pump then stopped signaling the van was now refueled.

"Yes way now can we move along I'd rather make this fast." Evan said meaning he'd like to get to Camp Half-Blood before they get jumped by something else that wanted to kill them both.

"Got it." Nina said finishing up before she boarded into the Van again. The Van then drove off with the tires screeching in response.

(Meanwhile Devil May Cry Office)

Trish was really cursing out Dante wondering how he puts up with almost never having power or plumbing. Sure she and Lady cut back a bit on his debt since he was child rearing though it was Patty and Lady who did most of the work that didn't explain where he got money when he needed it. Soon the door opened and Lady walked in from another successful hunt.

"Well?" Trish asked looking to Lady.

"Enough to last us the month if we're careful." Lady said while she walked in.

"Great now let's try not to blow it all." Trish said to which Lady looked around noticing the distinct lack of Evan and Nina making jabs at each other.

"So I'm guessing Evan met Artemis finally?" Lady asked grabbing a seat at the Sofa and relaxing.

"Yeap and is on his way to that Camp Half-Blood place." Trish said to which Lady smirked a bit.

"Well then we have the entire summer without him. Now we can focus on work and not worry about what chaos he and Nina are causing." Lady said to which Trish rolled her eyes a bit.

"That also means we need to pick up there slack while there away." Trish responded to which Lady stuck her tongue out at the blond.

"So has Morrison been by here lately?" Lady asked to which Trish shrugged a bit.

"He should be here soon so don't worry." Trish said knowing Morrison always finds them a job seeing as what has been going on lately.

"Well he better be fast I'm afraid with Dante MIA the Demons are getting more active than usual." Lady said as it was agreed since it was only natural. Remove the predator all the pray fears and they will act out and overpopulate certain areas.

"Well the wicked never sleeps." Trish said knowing one thing was for certain.

"Yeah… we have a lot of work to do." Lady said as the two female Devil Hunters agreed on this subject.

(Meanwhile back with Evan and Nina)

As the duo continued down the road Evan was helping himself to the food in the mini fridge which mainly consisted of microwave Pizza's. "Jeez you ever going to do as your ma does and eat what you hunt?" Nina asked looked to Evan as they began to move off road.

"Hey I do that sometimes when I'm out camping." Evan countered while he had his mouth full of pizza. Evan had of coursed already offloaded the dagger into the container to which helped fill up said container some more.

"Hey just saying yer gonna get fat before yer even retired." Nina countered to which Evan rolled his eyes a bit to his hunting partner.

"Oh be quiet I'll be fine." Evan countered as they drove down the road.

"Fine don't say I didn't warn you." Nina said to which Evan just kept eating. "Hey look over there." Nina said noting something nearby to which Evan saw the Greek Arch that acted as the Gate Way to Camp.

"Well looks like we're here." Evan said as the words up-top rearranged themselves to form 'Camp Half-Blood.' "So thing the Van can make it through?" Evan asked to which Nina scoffed at this.

"It better or I'm ramming my way through." Nina said with a smirk on her face to this form of challenge.

"Hey just wait before something happens." Evan said as they pulled over and began to park the van.

"Screw that I'm just gonna ram it." Nina said to which she got moving to the wheel again. "Ya better get yer ass in here otherwise I'm leaving ya behind." Nina said to which Evan sighed and boarded back into the Van knowing once Nina puts her mind to something nothing can stop her path.

"This is a bad idea." Evan said once he was back in the passenger seat.

"Oh like ya never had any of those." Nina countered to which Evan knew Nina was going for it once she began to back up for a good running start. "Besides I got us covered after that hunt with Artemis I took some time to use the Celestial Bronze stuff to beef up the van's armoring. This baby won't be totaled any time soon." Nina said as she began to make a huge grin in anticipation for what she was about to do.

"Well no stopping you so I say let it rip!" Evan said grabbing anything solid in case this plan of Nina's doesn't work out as it intended.

Then Nina peeled it and in turn the van began to drive straight for the gate as Nina cheered all the way on through.

(Camp Half-Blood)

The beginning of summer camp went as expected for many campers. After the Second Titan War there wasn't a Demigod alive who didn't know the name of Percy Jackson. Many believed that the worse of things were over and many felt it true save for a few major events particularly the Red Grave incident with the huge tree's appearance. But that event had ended when the tree had somehow been cut down and fell.

But ever since things have been getting steadily more dangerous and no one knew why. Luckily many campers had taken time to increase their training for such events so they would be prepared for when it happened. In fact a bus came to a stop after passing half-blood hill in a garaged filled with strawberry delivery trucks and after all the bags were retrieved the campers old and new were guided over to the Big House. Now mind you the older ones got to go straight to their cabins those who were claimed were sent to the cabins of their Godly Parents while those yet to be claimed mainly new campers were sent to Hermes Cabin.

From what is known about Percy he has been pushing the Gods through his father Poseidon to claim every Demi God that is of their loins and so far it was touch and go. They wanted to avoid a second incident involving Luke and a possible third Titan War considering how the Second one had begun through Luke's spite.

It wasn't long until the campers gathered at the Big House where many of the meetings between the Camp Councilors took place and planning for Camp Activities tend to occur. But just as the Centaur in charge of Camp Half-Blood Chiron began to speech much like he did every year a new sound was heard. In fact many new the sound for it was the sound of a car engine and a strong one at that. It was then followed by tires screeching and then yelling of both campers and someone driving.

"Hey move out the way!" Nina was heard as soon the Devil May Cry Van 2 came driving in as everyone scrambled out of the way. "If ya don't wanna Van up yer ass move!" She called out further as everyone panic as even Argus the Camp Head of Security didn't see it coming and he had eyes everywhere both figuratively and literally. Soon the Van somehow managed to make a sharp turn and start rolling the same direction it had come in at causing more panic and damage. "FUCK SHIT CUNT FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCKING CUNT SHIT!" Nina began to curse with each tumble while trying to get the Van under control.

In fact as they passed by Evan had a quick glance at the shocked Mr. D and Chiron as the two passed by before Nina's failed sharp turn. Evan then cursed realizing they were about to crash to which he took action before someone got hurt and HE gets the heat for Nina's stunt.

"Son of a Bitch!" Evan cursed before pulling out Fenrir and using the chain blades to his advantage. First he used one blade to stab into the Big House and the other to stab into the Van. He then yanked hard causing the Tumble to slow and also pull Evan once the farther blade came undone. Evan then spun in the air and proceeded to kick the roof of the Van hard.

By some miracle or act of God the Van managed to park RIGHT NEXT to the Hermes Cabin on all four wheels without hurting anyone save for the ground. Everyone looked to the Van as Evan sat cross legged on top of it crossing his arms in annoyance as then Nina opened the side door as the Neon Sign of 'Devil May Cry,' lit up showing she was open for business in Camp Half-Blood. "Hey Camp Half-Blood hella entrance I made." Nina said to which Evan then jumped down next to her.

"Sorry about her she likes to steal my thunder." Evan said stretching a bit as he looked to the large group with all eyes on the duo.

"Umm… who in the name of Chaos are you two?" The Camp Theater Director Mr. D or the Olympian God Dionysus asked as even Argus was suspicious.

"Two late entries into Camp Half-Blood. Sorry it took us so long to get here but we had a shit tone of problems from here to Cancun." Evan said as he looked about. "The God Apollo can vouch for us on this one." Evan said to which Chiron walked over to them almost inspecting them with great detail. "Dude seriously stop the stare I don't need you soul searching me or pulling a Harry Potter either." Evan said to which this got a laugh from a few and a gasp from the others.

"Might I ask your name?" Chiron asked to which Evan shrugged.

"Evan Sparda Redgrave." Evan said giving his full name knowing he was given the first two names in honor of his grandparents on his father's side and the surname because Dante grew fond of the name Redgrave.

"Name's Nina Goldstein weapon smith and gun smith extraordinaire." Nina introduced going to shake Chiron's hand who gladly took it. "I was the one who made this ugly mug his guns." Nina said gesturing for Evan to show them the guns but Evan ignored her on that one.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nina." Chiron said greeting the quirky girl here despite the entrance she had made just now.

"Pleasures all mine." Nina grinned as Evan rolled his eyes in response all the while Nina laughed at the attention.

"So how did this thing survive all of that?" Mr. D asked kicking the tire to see if it was still inflated. Turns out it was unscathed.

"Oh please this thing's been ramming Beasts, Demons, and other odds and ends trying to kill us. In fact I think it still had that dent from that time Nina rammed a Hellhound." Evan said looking for the dent in question.

"Hey I buffed it out." Nina said rubbing her hand on her van like it was her baby. "After all everything I make is a work of art from your guns devil boy, to my Van, and to even a boiling pot." Nina said to which Evan was looking over her head as the camp had gone silent.

"Well I use your stuff so I can't argue… but seems someone's daddy is a tad bit biased with their Daughter's skills." Evan said pointing over Nina's head to which she looked.

"Huh so he was watching me." Nina said as floating above her head was a red fiery hammer that had somehow appeared showing she was the Daughter of Hephaestus God of the Forge. "Looks like I do take a bit after him." Nina said with a smirk as Evan rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever you say." Evan said to which he began to re-enter the van much to Chiron's surprise. "Come get me when opening speech is over it's been a long trip and I'm a tad bit sleepy." Evan said as he returned back to the Van.

"Well… this will be a long day." Nina said as the Hammer still shined over her head from her Olympian Parent acknowledging her as his.

(Scene Break Olympus Artemis Temple)

Artemis never came to her Temple often but these days she has found herself here more often than not. She had been silently observing her son for the past few days seeing him defeating that beast when it tried to sneak attack him and his 'grand entrance,' to Camp Half-Blood with Nina. Luckily seeing as Evan was her first Demigod she was granted time to learn how to use an Olympian's ability to contact their children via mental mind link.

She opted to learn it from Athena since Apollo was in hot waters with her for hiding her son. Trish she can forgive, Dante maybe but Apollo was clearly on his twin sister's bad side. She was grateful though for the fact her son had taken more of his father's antics then her brothers though she did not know how to feel about her son's father constantly being in debt. She would have to fix that when Evan is successful on his quest before the summer ends. After all she'd hate to see her son lose the only home he's ever known in Dante's office.

She would need to make an anonymous donation of course to pay off the debts and help Lady and Trish pay off the rent for the office but when she does well at least her son can go back to a place he had called home for so long. Though she wished he was a girl so Artemis can have him join the hunt if he so chooses she was still proud that Evan found his own hunt to fight in.

"Artemis." Athena was heard as she walked in surprising Artemis.

"Athena what brings you here?" Athena asked looking to her sister as she entered her temple.

"I just wanted to hear some news on Evan. After all a Demigod son of Artemis is one thing but a son born with a Son of Sparda as the father has peaked my interests." Athena confessed knowing that there was no telling how much power Evan had at his disposal.

"From what I've seen I don't think Evan isn't at full power yet." Artemis said noting this from what Trish and Apollo had told her when they had met to discuss Evan.

"Well he is already capable of doing so much without it." Athena commented before sighing a bit in response. "But then again there are stronger foes then the one he has faced thus far." Athena noted knowing full well the beasts have stronger breeds besides the two Evan had defeated.

"But when Evan starts this quest I cannot provide him much aid as I'd like." Artemis all of a sudden confessed to which Athena smiled a bit.

"Yes the ancient laws can be a burden on us all." Athena said as she always claimed her children no matter what happens. "But… there was never anything starting your Hunters can't provide him aid." Athena added to help alleviate Artemis worries to which Artemis realized what Athena meant when she said this.

"Athena…" Artemis began looking to her half-sister. "Thank you." Artemis showed her gratitude for Athena who always knows where to look for loopholes in laws.

(Scene Break Evan and Nina)

The duo after the welcoming speech, Nina's improve bowing as the claimed daughter of Hephaestus, and waking up Evan from the van were in the Big House meeting with Mr. D and Chiron. Mr. D was eating grapes was Argus was glaring at the two with all of his eyes. The reason for being here was simple registrations and the like also possible punishment for the stunt Nina pulled with the Van. But seeing as she was new and the fact that the Van was both under her name in payments and papers and doubled as her mobile equipment shop she was left be on that.

Evan was standing about a bit before he saw some chairs about. "Please take a seat you two." Chiron offered to which Evan kicked the seat that was downed and allowed it to land on the four legs before he sat on it.

"Show off." Nina said as she sat in her chair like a normal person. "And thank you also sorry about my friend." Nina said gesturing to Evan and smirked. "He gets it from his pa." Nina added to which Evan rolled his eyes a bit.

"It's no problem many of his sort had managed to make themselves into great heroes in there turn." Chiron said to which Evan smirked to this. The centaur Chiron then trotted around to the wall and grabbed a clipboard, which appeared to have a pad full of blank application forms on it with a dangling pen attached.

"Well I suppose I should start by saying… Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" he said with a wide smile, opening his arms as he did so.

"Glad to be here." Nina said thinking of a possible killing she's going to make here with how many campers needed weapons around here.

"Got it." Evan said waving his welcome off a bit but Chiron saw Evan was glad to receive such a welcome to the camp despite their 'entrance,' into the camp.

"Now then as you may know already I am the activities director for the camp." Chiron began introducing himself to the two new campers here. "Now mind you the Camp Counselors are currently busy with the new arrivals and also the 'incident,' you caused but I'm sure you will have a chance to meet them. After all an entrance like yours does not go unnoticed." Chiron said to which Nina smirked at Evan showing she can be more stylish then him.

"Yeah well if you wanna be somewhere make a statement when you walk in." Evan said to which Nina elbowed him for that one.

"Of course but please allow me to introduce our Camp Director Mr. D." Chiron introduced while indicating the small man with the blood-shot eyes.

He regarded at the duo in silence for a bit before speaking. "Welcome… I hope you die a painful death." He immediately went back to his wine magazine since he was no doubt annoyed by the entrance they had made and the possible angry Wood Nymphs coming by later for them.

"Lord Dionysus, please, can you at least try and be cordial with the new arrivals?" Chiron asked in an exasperated tone no doubt having dealt with this before.

"Don't worry Camp Chief I've been around plenty folks like him and I can name only one who I'm actually warry around." Evan said remembering Rodin at the Gates of Hell when his dad last visited there. Yeah the guy was NOT one you fucked with period.

Mr. D of course just glared at Evan who smirked in response to this. The centaur just sighed at the two and then glanced at his clipboard, "Well enough about us you two, let's talk about you. Hopefully we can get you both registered and settled in with your groups. After all Nina has to meet her new cabin mates in Hephaestus Cabin and we still need to have you settled with your group Evan all before night fall." Chiron said to which Evan shrugged a bit in response.

"Business before pleasure then." Evan said wanting to get through this as fast as possible.

"Well then we already remember your names Evan Sparda Redgrave and Nina Goldstein." Chiron said having written both down already. "Might I ask your addresses?" Chiron asked to which Evan shrugged a bit.

"I'm usually on the road with Nina here but I live in the Residential Area of Limbo City in a shop called Devil May Cry it's close to Redgrave city." Evan said remembering how Redgrave was apparently his dad's hometown. "But I haven't been to Limbo so if you have a section for reason of homelessness might want to add in work related." Evan said to which Chiron understood that much.

"You can put me as the same but the Van is mine so I don't know what y'all have for that." Nina added to which Chiron nodded to the unusual pair.

"Do not worry I shall make a note of it." Chiron said before making the note of that as he said he would.

"Parent's name?" Chiron asked to which Evan nodded to this.

"Anthony 'Dante,' Redgrave… he's MIA after a job went south never found the body." Evan said to which Chiron gained a sorrowful look to Evan despite how Evan was calm about it. Nina was silent after that as well before Mr. D rolled his eyes and ate another grape.

"Oh, I'm… sorry to hear that," Chiron said to which Evan shrugged in response appreciating the sincerity of this.

"Hey they never found the body so he's probably still alive he's just got a bit lost while he's on the way home." Evan said showing it didn't affect him cause he knew his father was still alive just trapped in the Demon World with his twin brother Evan's uncle Vergil.

"Very well and of you Ms. Goldstein." Chiron asked looking to Nina.

"No ma or pa but I got a cousin named Nico Goldstein who raised me before me and Evan teamed up she's normally on the road but she has a place with her friend Nero and his girlfriend Kyrie." Nina said to which Evan smirked to her.

"I got the address right here to boot with emergency contacts. Also have Evan's since the guy never likes giving those out." Nina said passing the paper she had held onto over to Chiron who happily took the contact information.

"Well that saves time then." Chiron said while taking the paper to jot down the contact information. He then began noting that they both have pretty much the same sets of contact information with the only difference was that Evan had one more by the name of Patty Lowell.

Of course Evan and Nina took care not to put Apollo on that paper the guy was great and all but Evan didn't need his heat on his ass. After he wrote down the contact information that Nina provided he then looked to Evan seeing as he may be unclaimed here.

Once Evan saw this he knew exactly where this was going now. "Okay, you said your father had unfortunately gone missing, that must mean your mother is-" he paused and waved his pen in a circle, as if waiting for Evan to finish. The Devil Hunter knew what piece of information he was waiting for and honestly Evan wanted to keep his word after all he'd like an audience for when he was claimed here.

"I'm not sure dear old dad told me when its time she'll claim me." Evan said before scoffing to this. "Whatever the hell that means." Evan said shrugging a bit lying through his teeth.

Chiron nodded with an accepting smile to Evan. "I see. Tell me Evan, have you seen any strange symbols lately?" Chiron asked looking to Evan who shrugged a bit in response.

"I can't say I follow." Evan said with his shrug to which Nina so wanted to strangle him till he told the truth to them.

"Let me explain, when an Olympian-You do know you're a half-blood, don't you?" Chiron asked making sure he got the information right.

"I've got that much down, yeah." Evan said with a shrug

"Good. Well, anyway, when an Olympian deity claims their child they signify the event usually by manifesting their glowing symbol above the child's head."

I nodded, "Okay…"

"Why don't you take a look at this and see if you've seen any of these before." Chiron said showing the clipboard to which Evan walked over to the centaur and stared at the chart on his clipboard. It bore nearly twenty different symbols, each with a tick box by it. At the top of the page were the words 'Godly Parent'. Evan's eyes traced the page just to make sure since he knew Athena had a cheat on how to sire her half-bloods so why not Artemis. The symbol of Artemis wasn't present so that was… kind of a letdown but one can't have everything they want in life.

"Hmm, nope," Eva said after a second's glance before looking back to Chiron.

Chiron frowned to this almost like it was unnerving. Now mind you there are still a few undetermined ones here not as much as there was before but just enough to show Hermes Cabin hasn't lost its touch. After all some Olympian children well some of them aren't meant to be heroes or go on quests so it's more for the child's safety then any ego boost in most cases.

"You're sure? None of these have ever appeared above your head. And none of them have a strange…appeal to you?" Chiron asked hoping to get some sort of hint so he can bring it up with the Olympian Parent so that way they can learn why he wasn't claimed.

"I swear, if I have an Olympian parent, then their symbol is not down on this page. If you don't believe me just ask Dionysus; he can read minds, can't he?" Evan said pointing over to Mr. D with a snap of his right hands fingers.

"Dionysus." Chiron asked cautiously to the Olympian God.

The deity spared Evan and Nina an annoyed glare then went right back to his magazine. "Kid's telling the truth, Chiron. His parent's not down there. Just chuck him in with cabin eleven like we normally do with all the undetermined brats." Mr. D said meeting his fair share of Demigod brats who weren't cut for the whole hero's thing.

Chiron sighed, but Evan then noticed he was now regarding the tri blood Devil Hunter closely. "I suppose it'll have to be that way, then." Chiron said to which Evan shrugged a bit there.

"So we gonna start the tour since I'd like to get my van parked somewhere. See I ain't much of a fighter but I'm one hella builder." Nina boasted a bit before smirking. "My van doubles as an equipment shop so I'm hoping I can park it next to my cabin that way my fellow campers won't have to go far." Nina smirked to which the Centaur looked to Nina.

"Well I suppose it could work… but I cannot allow you to take hard earn money from the campers." Chiron said as he didn't need Nina running her business there.

"Ok how about a compromise they bring me parts from slayed beasts and the Olympian Parent pays me if the equipment meets the needs if not its free." Nina offered to which Chiron saw Nina wasn't taking no for an answer here.

"I shall… see what I can do." Chiron said to which Evan rolled his eyes to Nina.

"Alright so let's go meet my cabin mates at least until my Olympian rent claims me." Evan said to which Nina smiled to this knowing Evan had a plan for this.

"Then allow me to provide the tour." Chiron offered since these two were older so they didn't need to hang around the younger campers for the time being.

"Got it." Nina said to which Evan shrugged in response a bit.

(Later after the tour)

In all honesty Evan can say the only interesting parts of this place was the forest, the mess hall, and the training grounds. Though the forest part he guessed was because of his mother, the mess hall… because he was hungry, and the training grounds was a big iffy because in his honest opinion he could probably take down these chumps one hand behind his back.

Now mind you Evan wasn't one to make promises he won't or can't keep but well when you grow up with Demons coming after you and your father and his friends being the only means of protection you learn a thing or two about fighting. Evan was with Chiron as they had already dropped Nina off with her cabin mates in Hephaestus cabin with the Devil May Cry Van parked next to it.

During this walk Evan knew Chiron was suspicious since if he heard right thanks to Percy many Demigods were being claimed because he made a promise to Luke to make it so. Evan didn't know Percy but he respected the guy for doing that. He did wonder how his mother was doing with the Olympians and explaining his existence before claiming him. Yeah Evan wagered Granddad Big Z upstairs is having his 'dotting grandfather,' moment up there.

But right now Evan had another concern which was the fact he knew the Centaur wanted to talk. "So, how long have you known you were a half-blood?" he asked conversationally, breaking the silence as the duo walked side by side.

"Meh probably when I turned 8 see my dad… well let's just say he pissed off a lot of unsavory sorts so they figured to get to him they'd come for me and that wasn't the worse of it. Apparently the fact I was scared I accessed a bit of my Godly Parents power and following that I got my dad's old sparing partners and beasts coming after me." Evan explained detailing how this all happened in his own words.

After pop got me out and Trish and Lady cleared out the trash I was getting trained to defend myself incase these assholes ever tried to come after me again in the future." Evan explained to which Chiron took a mental note of this.

"Your father and his allies sound formidable." Chiron commented as Evan shrugged in turn.

"Yeah but let's face it… it's not my dad you wanted to talk about is it?" Evan asked to which Chiron realized Evan was on to him in their current conversation while walking through the elongated U of the Cabins belonging to the campers.

"Of course not." Chiron said before they finally arrived at Hermes Cabin. "It's a shame to put you in with the Hermes boys, you know?" He said to which Evan smirked at this.

"Oh? And who's that? Are you saying they won't accept me?" Evan said showing he wasn't bothered by that almost like he was used to it at times.

Chiron laughed slightly at Evan's response. "Oh, nothing of the sort, they're a very welcoming bunch. I was just saying that your Olympian mother might be offended if you sleep in the cabin of another god when you clearly already know who she is." He said to which Evan smirked in response.

"There it is." Evan said looking to the Centaur. "Truth is as long as it stays between us yes I do know who she is… but I want her ID to be a surprise." Evan said to which the Centaur was surprised by this.

"Aiming to make a statement?" Chiron asked to which Evan smirked in response to this.

"Oh you have no idea." Evan said showing he wasn't one to go in with a D Rank in Style Points on such things.

"Can you answer me this question then?" Chiron asked to which Evan shrugged to this.

"Sure." Evan asked to which Chiron nodded and made his question.

"Your mother does that parent have a cabin amongst those that now surround us?" Chiron asked to which Evan looked around till his eyes fell upon one Cabin in particular.

With his peripheral vision Evan caught a warm silver glow being emitted from one of the cabins particularly the one that many of the male campers were avoiding. "She does…" Evan said scratching his head a bit with a yawn of his own right now. "Besides right now my mom and some of her allies are trying to smooth things our right now and when she claims me it's her signal that it's been smoothed out in a sense.

"Anyway I'll be staying in Hermes Cabin or Nina's Van I already have a bed there after all." Evan said as it was still day light after all.

"Very well but first here." Chiron said handing to Evan a paper which he began to read thanking the start it was in Greek. Evan couldn't explain it but while most minds of half-bloods are hardwired for Greek his was wired for both Greek and Enocian the mythical language of Satan. His dad revealed he had the same problem and despite how he hid it well so did Vergil. From the looks of the paper it seems Evan was looking at a timetable. "Your activities time table." Chiron said to which Evan took the paper and smiled. "I'll walk you and Nina through the activities today, though." Chiron said to which Evan shrugged and pocketed the paper in his jacket.

"Cool might be fun." Evan said calmly as the only thing he was really looking forward to, was capture the flag because from what he heard it was better than your average capture the flag back in school. He then glanced at the timetable again before seeing which lesson he will met Chiron at. "Ok then see you at 12 for archery." Evan said before taking his leave of the Centaur who smiled.

(With Evelyn)

Evelyn had finished up another pointless camp activity which in her opinion was fun the first few times but now she had found it tedious. As she left the area of the activity she felt her sword Muramasa vibrate to which she held her hand to the pommel sensing this. She glanced her eyes around wondering what would draw a reaction like this from Muramasa. But her eyes then landed on another figure to which she saw pass by. For Evelyn she felt her heart race and her hands shake in anticipation.

It was her demon's blood reacting to a worthy adversary but more than that one she would have the joy of facing in battle. Her mother had her plans but Evelyn only had one thought and that was of limitless power. She glanced and saw Evan walk by heading to the first of his many activities in Camp to which Evelyn smirk and walked off herself.

'I wonder how his power will compare to my own.' Evelyn thought as she walked off to her own business.

(Later that Day with Nina)

Archery Class was a formal affair that Evan could do without. Now mind you he had a good aim with a bow and arrow more so then even the Apollo Campers. In fact many of them wondered how Evan even had such skill they did not. It often wondered to them why he had a sword if his archery skills was so good. But truth was Evan was holding back to stay in level with the Campers so they don't start trying to draw any conclusions on his Divine Parent who was Artemis.

Evan of course got top marks for that but he wasn't one to brag about it like most here. Nina meanwhile wasn't so good in combat based stuff hence why she preferred to stay in her forge. Surprisingly Camp offered forge classes thus Nina was found listening to some heavy metal while working on her latest of wears. Sparks flew as metal was grinded to help form the perfect weapon for combat and such.

Nina pulled off the heat shield on her face and took a sip of her soda not even minding how some of the guys were looking at her. Then then screwed an arrow head into an arrow bolt before getting back to work using Celestial Bronze to help her out. She then grabbed a piece of candy and popped it into her mouth as she had been working on this project for days before coming here.

"Hey Nina!" Evan called to which Nina looked and saw Evan walking in.

"Hey Evan!" Nina called back finishing her project and walking over to him.

"What are you working on?" Evan asked looking to Nina's project to which Nina shrugged.

"My pet project." Nina responded while looking to Evan.

"Ah that thing looks like we got progress with it." Evan noted looking to the project in question.

"Should be done in some days if nothing comes up." Nina said to which Evan also noted other stuff she had made.

"And getting stalk for the shop huh?" Evan said noting some of the stuff here were some of Nina's creations she pawns off to him when he calls her.

"Yeap also working with that Minotaur horn HRMM when it's done it's going to be another work of art!" Nina added to which Evan rolled his eyes in response to this.

"Yeah good luck with that." Evan said not really minding things here.

"So flirted with those Aphrodite girls yet?" Nina asked while she returned to the forge working on whatever she was forging.

"Not yet hadn't had the time." Evan said to which Nina was curious.

"Oh?" She asked wondering why Evan hadn't jumped at the chance to do that yet.

"Been picking up tell-tale signs of a Devil Arm out and about. Someone in camp isn't being forth coming about their mortal parentage." Evan said as Devil Arms could only be wielded by those of Demon's blood or were something of great strength.

"So what you gonna get us kicked out while you do yer thing." Nina asked taking a break to listen to what Evan was saying.

"Nah I have a hunch whoever this guy or girl is will make themselves known real soon." Evan said in anticipation for what was to come.

"Well try not to cause a scene don't need to hold the record for getting kicked out on the first day after all." Nina said as she had no plans to being kicked out of Camp for Evan's actions.

"No promises." Evan replied knowing full well how he could be at times and not even bothering to fix it. "Anyway how goes the first day?" Evan asked knowing Nina got herself settled in Hephaestus Cabin.

"Meh save for hero training pretty good." Nina said looking over to Evan who took a seat near her work bench. Nina wasn't much of a fighter despite being a half-blood and she knew Evan would probably be coming here for a long time. What very few knew about Evan was his father was tough to kill seeing as he had been skewered and stabbed by a large assortment of things through the years. Evan inherited that ability but it seems a Goddess who represents life and has the ability to grant others immortality as part of her hunters gave Evan a bit of that.

See Nina was born when Eva was younger and as the years went on Evan barely aged much no doubt due to his longevity. Dante was close to his 30's when he vanished and got Evan around his 20's. Evan should look to be in his 20's about now but instead he looked like he was still a teenager. Evan was still an unknown to the modern world of Gods and Demons and it would seem from his mother Artemis her blood that flows through him when mixed with his demon blood granted him longevity.

Evan still ages mind you but his aging is at a much slower paste then normal humans. So if Evan wants to be legal he has to wait longer than most to be of legal drinking age. "Anyway don't ya have combat practice to get to?" Nina asked looking over to Evan who shrugged a bit.

"Meh not like I'll be missed for being late." Evan said to which Nina rolled her eyes.

"Get out of here." Nina scolded to which Evan left leaving Nina to her work on the burning forge.

(Later Combat Practice Ring)

Evan arrived at a clearing next to the lake as he saw half-bloods in Greek armor taking on sparing dummies while Evan held old Greek armor in his hands to put on. Mind you he didn't like the stuff to heavy, bulky, and most of all ruins his style in combat. Nina was working on an alternative for Evan seeing as the guy was pouting about it but despite this Evan managed to suck it up. He always preferred his jacket though honestly he's hoping to upgrade to a coat soon seeing as every Sparda in the family was known for wearing one of those. But in Evan's case he's treating that like his diploma where he can finally stand on equal footing with them all.

But that was a tale for another time as Evan watched his fellow's training with wooden dummies and even sparing with each other. "Heroes! Gather!" Chiron was heard to which Evan saw this.

"Well what do you know, double, Chiron today." Evan said walking over and putting his armor on despite his dislike for it.

"Now today we will be having sparing practice to make sure none of you have gotten rusty since last summer." Chiron said looking to the campers as Evan smirked to that activity. "No pair up into pairs of two and take your positions." Chiron said to which Evan stretched out his hand for a question.

"Yes Evan." Chiron said noting Evan had a question.

"Yeah so is it pure sword play or can we use certain fire arms?" Evan asked to which Chiron had a hunch Evan would ask that.

"Just sword play Evan so no need to utilize your guns." Chiron said as he had smelled the gunpowder inside Hunter and Slayer.

"Got it." Evan said taking out Hunter and Slayer before placing them with his other stuff off to the side where no one would mess with it. "Now whose gonna be my partner?" Evan asked with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Are you volunteering to go first then?" Chiron joked to which Evan smirked a bit.

"Obviously." Evan responded ready to rock and roll.

"I'll take him on." Came a female voice and in turn Evan saw a girl in his age group walk out.

"Ah Clarisse are you quiet sure considering he is quiet new?" Chiron asked to which Clarisse smirked.

"Yeah after all a guy who makes that kind of entrance on Day 1. I wanna see what stones he has." Clarisse said to which Evan smirked a bit.

"Their names Antoine and Diego." Evan smirked to which Clarisse smirked back at him.

"Oh you name them… kinky." Clarisse said to which Evan smirked to her.

"Hey takes someone into that sort of stuff to know it. Let me guess you secretly a sub." Evan countered to which everyone began to step away from the daughter of Ares.

"Oh now you're asking for it." Clarisse responded at Evan's taunt.

"Very well then get to positions and we'll start." Chiron said hoping this wasn't going to turn out to bad.

Nearby Evelyn leaned against a dummy watching the event play out as she saw her two fellow Campers about to go at it like predators.

The field was cleared as Evan without his guns looked to Evelyn with a smirk on his face. His opponent Clarisse eyes his large claymore weapon while holding her spear at the ready. "Begin!" Chiron called out to which Clarisse charged with her spear pointed out as Evan had left Alastor in his guitar case so he had taken a spare and used it to block Clarisse attack with ease.

Evan smirked before pushing her back and spin kicking her away as Clarisse was caught off guard. "Come on Pup of War not a good way to start off now." Evan taunted while Clarisse glared at her opponent.

"I'll tear your tongue out and shove it up your ass." Clarisse countered as Evan then began dodging and avoiding her spear strikes with ease.

"Huh so you want to French me and give me a rim job jeez your one kinky Ares girl. You sure you're not Aphrodite's and Ares just wanted your bloodlust in battle? Emphasis on lust." Evan continued his taunt to which Clarisse glared and went for the attack on the smart ass.

Clarisse roared out to which Evan then grabbed her spear and then proceeded to fling her aside like a rag doll. Clarisse fixed herself midair and launched her spear at Evan only for Evan to deflect it and went for the attack. But Clarisse saw him coming and proceeded to stab his arm but Evan smirked and let her stab it before pulling her in deeper.

He then freed the grip and held her arms before head-butting her away with ease. "What the?!" Clarisse asked but then everyone was silent as Evan took the sword out of his arm and to their shock the injury had already healed itself up.

Evan flexed his arm and fingers for a bit before smiling in satisfaction to it. "Come on is that all?" Evan asked before smirking.

Clarisse roared out as Evan saw no need to bust out any Devil Arms yet at least until after he was claimed so he began dodging her spear attacks after she retrieved her weapon. Evan side stepped from each attach before curling down and swiping her feet from under her before he grabbed her collar. Clarisse grabbed the arm but Evan then flung her across the ground forcing her to let go of him. Clarisse then cried out in pain as she hit a rock hard and Evan saw it with a smirk on his face.

"Does Sir need to punish Clary?" Evan taunted with the whole 'Clarisse has an S&M fetish taunt,' further as Clarisse got back up and glared at him.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Clarisse asked as Evan smirked swinging the claymore like weapon in his arm.

"Depends." Evan said as he smirked at her.

"On what finding you're off switch?" Clarisse asked to which Evan smirked at her.

"Oh obviously in fact I'll tell you where it is. It's next to the rectum… or is that the ON Switch?" Evan continuing using his favorite Deadpool quote.

Clarisse roared out and attacked once more swinging her spear down on Evan who then dodged it and then spun around and elbowed Clarisse in response. He then took it a step further and gave her an uppercut to make her airborne. He then lifted up his leg and kicked her down to the ground before pinning the Ares girl down on the ground.

"You give?" Evan asked looking to his foe.

"I…" She began but saw her spear was broken again as Evan held the sword at her neck. "I give." She admitted clearly seeing how Evan had real combat experience under his belt.

"Well done Evan well done." Chiron said as Evan waved him off and took a seat with his waiting stuff. He waved off a few Aphrodite girls while smiled and giggled at him before he sat down with his stuff.

The activity went off as normal as Evan yawned watching the posers fight while Clarisse gave him a death glare the entire time. All in all it was a pretty boring time in his opinion. But before he could sit down all eyes were on him as he saw this and sighed a bit. "Whelp here we go." Evan said before looking up and in turn saw a crest he knew was coming.

Evan saw that above him was a light that showed a glowing silver moon. Along with a silver bow and a notched arrow.

Chiron cleared his throat, but everyone's attention was still fixed on Evan. "Well, it seems it is official. All hail Evan Sparda Redgrave, the first ever son of the goddess Artemis, goddess of the moon, birth, the forest, and the hunt." He announced as everyone began to kneel before Evan to which he saw this and smirked in response to this.

"Yes kneel you are all not worthy." Evan joked ruining the moment as this of course got a few giggles from some. After all how many half-bloods wanted to do that when they are claimed and everyone is kneeling before them. But then he saw eyes were still on him as another mark was with Artemis one he knew very well… after all it was on his Grandfather Sparda's diary and the crest of the Order of the Sword. The crest of Sparda his Grandfather and though all was silent of this assuming the crest was from a unknown Lesser God Evan knew Chiron had a hunch there was more to it.

(Meanwhile with Artemis)

"Well what do you think of him?" Apollo asked as Artemis looked skeptical while they observed the Hearth from her Temple viewing Evan.

"He hit a girl." Artemis said but Apollo looked shocked for a moment. "Not that it was a problem seeing as it was sparing class but he knew he had experience and even held back… bit I fear his cocky attitude may get him killed." Artemis said to which Apollo smirked.

"Hey he's a Sparda as much as he is your son. After all that crest that appeared when you claimed him, is proof enough." Apollo said to which Artemis had to agree. If his grandfather on his father's side acknowledges him then by Chaos Artemis will do the same.

"But he is being viewed as the Trident Thief now much like how Poseidon's son was viewed as the Lightning Thief." Artemis said remembering the events leading up to the 2nd Titan War.

"Don't worry Poseidon knows he didn't do it which doesn't alleviate fathers' paranoia plus if he can work side by side with Percy then those two together will be amongst the most powerful Demigods ever seen." Apollo said knowing how the moon and sun went hand in hand.

"I suppose." Artemis said to which Apollo smiled… but his own thoughts went to worry over another one of his children. After all he had not known of her till AFTER she arrived at Camp Half-Blood and even then there was something… off about her and the fact that she may be involved with this frightened him.

But for now Artemis was the important one and with his sister her son who was his nephew. "Apollo… I'm going to assign at least ONE Huntress with him that way I can be at ease enough to stop spying on him." Artemis said to which Apollo shrugged a bit.

"Up to you I won't stop you but be careful after all can't play favorites or directly meddle in our children's lives now can we." Apollo said but Artemis smirked in response.

"Yes that is true but there are ALWAYS loop holes to any law." Artemis said to which Apollo had to agree and thank Athena for that one later. But for now they just observed as Evan show boated in the Hearth with the camper's eyes on him the first son of Artemis and a Kin of the Legendary Devil Sparda.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well two new chapters for two separate all in under 9 hours of each other. I hope you all enjoyed it and until next time leave me a review and as I always saw at the end ja-ne


	5. Mission 5: The New Dark Slayer

Devil May Cry Divine Devil of the Hunt

ESKK: Well new chapter so let's get this show on the road.

(Start New York City below the Empire State Building)

The shadowed figure was admiring Poseidon's Trident gazing upon its form with a smirk on her face. To thing all she had to do was take this and the Gods were at each other's throats leaving her to perform her plans right under their noses unimpeded. It was quiet humorous when she thought about it like this. Then again that's what the Gods were overgrown man children bickering when things don't go their way. She suppose she should spare the ones who had nothing to do with her vengeance… but where would the fun be in that.

Right now she sat on her throne allowing the demonic tendrils to feed her power while she relaxed. After all it wouldn't be long till her delivery boy gets here with her second prize. She soon saw a helmet dropped before her one she recognized instantly. She then sent a tendril out to bring it forth and admired it.

"You did well Angelo Hermes." The figure said as soon her Dark Knight appeared from the shadows looking upon her. "It won't be long till Hades realizes his Helmet is missing but it will be a bit before he admits it to the others and asks for their help." She said with a smirk on her face while Tendrils were seen working on something. "Now then the only major obstacle will be the Sparda boy… but I digress dealing with him should be a simple matter." She said knowing that soon her revenger will be acquired after centuries of being denied that very same vengeance.

(Mt. Olympus)

"So he's been claimed now acknowledging your screw up Arty." Aphrodite teased but Artemis glared at him.

"Why did it have to be the moment he one ups one of my kids?" Ares asked glaring at Artemis to which Artemis smirked.

"Simple… I didn't need the ego boost plus well I had a great time watching one of you get taken down a peg." Artemis countered to which Aphrodite glared.

"Oh dear sister I suggest you watch your tongue seeing as you're in the hot seat for your child's existence." Aphrodite said as Artemis knew this.

When Artemis had claimed her son another had laid claim to him as their kin… Sparda's crest was found as well thus for those in the know like Zeus proved Evan was part demon. So needless to say he was all but convinced it was her son who took the Trident knowing demons lusted for power and he was now keeping his Master Bolt within his reach at all times never allowing it to leave his sight.

"Still kind of wish he was one of mine a kid with that level of skill has to be one with some war blood in him." Ares said cursing himself for missing out on having such a powerful half-blood.

"Clearly he held back but furthermore it would seem much of his power is still locked away… perhaps he is not truly ready for the power he wields." Hestia said while looking to her fellow Olympian and her nephew War God.

"Then maybe I can challenge the kid sometime." Ares said to which Aphrodite glared at him which shut him up.

"Look a quest is coming up but first how about we all watch that game of Capture the Flag coming up. I'm sure it's going to be stylish since my amazing nephew will be taking part in it." Apollo suggested to which everyone agreed for the time being wanting to see what Evan will bust out.

"Jeez someone is a doting uncle." Aphrodite said to which Artemis glared at her twin brother.

"You do not get to be a doting uncle, Apollo especially since you hid him from me for so long." Artemis said as she had noted her sons healing factor was stronger than the one Dante had been known to possess.

"Well better cherish him if he fails the quest then he's as good as dead." Aphrodite said taking any opportunity to spite Artemis when able.

"Try anything and we'll be short a love goddess." Artemis glared at her half-sister for her comment about her son.

"Oh we will see now wont we." Aphrodite said as she can name different ways to go after Evan be it through her children or doing it herself. Plus despite being Hephaestus's daughter she was still remembering that comment of 'Goddess of Hookers,' from Nina. She will make sure that weapon smith knows her ire for that comment one way or another when she's able.

(Back with Evan and Nina)

The two were hanging out in front of Cabin 8 Artemis Cabin as Evan was sipping on some soda while Nina was sitting on the steps. "So Mr. Popular how goes being the first son of Artemis." Nina asked as Evan smirked.

"Oh the irony of my existence is such a joy." Evan joked to which Nina laughed a bit as well.

"So ya hear about a little game called Capture the Flag coming up?" Nina asked as Evan smirked and took a swing of his soda.

"Yeah I did apparently it's going to be Apollo Cabin vs Hermes Cabin." Evan said knowing as of now the only bunkers in Hermes Cabin were Hermes kids.

"Yer gonna take part in it?" Nina asked looking to Evan with anticipation.

"Maybe." Evan said after finishing his soda and tossing it to the trash bag that was set up by Nina herself.

"Ok… so how is the mythical Artemis Cabin?" Nina asked to which Evan shrugged a bit.

"Rough start mainly with having to air out the girl smell from it but imagine my surprise when I found a bed there specifically for me." Evan said knowing he owed his mother for that new bed she had no doubt made for him. He especially loved the carving of a Devil with sitting upon the crescent moon holding a sword and a boy almost like it was watching over mankind. On either side of it were; his mother's emblem and Sparda's Emblem and by how recent it looked the bed mattress and all were new.

Needless to say Evan liked it and plus sure as hell beat sleeping in Nina's van while on the road not that he complained much on such things. But his claiming had already made tides in Camp Half-Blood plus with the arrival of the Hunters in but a few hours Evan knew chaos was sure to follow. From what he heard Artemis hunters were on the way here and Evan remembering them from when he took on Fenrir was wondering how they will approach the fact he was there mistress's son. But seeing as he was a boy Evan wasn't going to count his chickens any time soon.

"Well from what I hear Capture the Flag will be played after they arrive so you might have time to meet your on again off again bunkmates." Nina said smirking at Evan a bit. "And considering you're the only guy in a cabin of girls all in service of Artemis I wouldn't be surprised if they end up your wet dreams from when you hit puberty." Nina teased as Evan rolled his eyes to this.

"I had that dream ONE time and talked about it ONE time and even then you still never let me hear the end of it." Evan said to which Nina laughed at her best friend.

"Hey it was just as awkward for Dante as it was for you from what I heard." Nina countered causing Evan to roll his eyes.

"Oh be quiet it wasn't THAT bad." Evan said glaring at Nina who laughed a bit.

"Hey try having a 30 year old virgin tell the birds and bees to his test tube son that will be a good fire way to get a skit for a sit com." Nina responded to which Evan laughed but was kind of annoyed by her also.

"Touché." Evan conceded to Nina's taunt knowing she won this one for now.

"So any news on how her Hunters are going to be around you?" Nina asked while looking over to Evan with curiosity.

"Not sure yet… maybe they might try and kill me calling me a liar… or they may have been told in advance and are expecting me." Evan said to which Nina laughed a bit.

"Yeah good luck on trying to kill you I'd wager that Mundus would have a better chance than they would." Nina said knowing Evan was one tough bastard to put down.

"It's a gift." Evan boasted in response with a smirk on his face for this.

"Yeah one hell of a gift." Nina said with a grin on her features. After all when one has a Demon Hunting half devil son of Sparda for a father and a Goddess of the Hunt and moon for a mother it's hard to take one such as Evan down.

Unaware to them the Hunters were already discussing their newest assignment from there mistress with Chiron at the Big House.

(Scene Break the Big House)

"Are you absolutely sure of this Chiron?" Thalia asked as she looked to Chiron for confirmation on all of this.

"As positive as the rest of the camp who saw the mark. The Lady Artemis has a son." Chiron said looking to the Hunters here.

"So that was the assignment our Lady spoke of." Another Huntress said as she looked to Thalia.

"Yes… it would seem that we are in a predicament." Thalia said though in all honesty she didn't hold it against Artemis. Even more so with what she had heard of how Evan was born Artemis never broke her vow. If anything she found a loophole like Athena and even though Evan was the divine equivalent to a Test Tube Baby the fact he was fathered by a man Artemis respected and she had grown fond of is enough reason to let it be.

After all it's already happened he is here and there is no disputing the fact he was the son of Artemis. Considering most of them were there when he helped them with the demons particularly when he helped with Fenrir and took his soul. In fact the remembered there reason for coming here. Apparently Artemis had some things to deal with thus she had sent her hunters to Camp Half-Blood to await her call.

But they had another assignment while there. She wasn't too specific but there was a particular half-blood there she wanted them to keep a close eye on. Evan was his name and to Thalia and few others she explained how he was her son. She went into a bit of detail on his conception but it didn't change the fact. Each Demigod had a fatal flaw and Artemis knew Evan's fatal flaw was the need to prove himself when someone tells him he is not good enough.

Thalia was told how Evan had been cut up, skewered, and even stabbed but he managed to shrug it off. If Thalia had to guess only a strong attack to the Achilles heel of Evan would kill him. One had to acknowledge the demons strength when it comes to such things like that. But Thalia and the few Hunters knew the job and made sure the other members of the hunt were aware of Evan enough not to attack him when they arrive.

"Very well thank you for informing us Chiron." Thalia said before taking her leave and leaving The Big House.

(In the underworld)

An armored figure was walking through the endless suffering of the underworld holding a helm on its person. It glared at the helmet in question seeing the dark power it possessed. But as he kept walking it was revealed to be Angelo Hermes who had managed to acquire the Helm of Darkness. As he walked a trail of destruction was left behind showing the damage he had caused to acquire this symbol of power for one of the big three specifically Hades himself. He then took out a green pearl knowing he was limited on time before the creatures down here realize what he had just done.

He then tossed it down before slamming his foot down on it causing his form to vanish into green mist as he only had one destination in mind. That destination was to return to his mistress so she may proceed with her plans on her revenge.

(Scene Break Camp Half-Blood)

Evan was on his way back to his cabin after another round of archery class. He didn't use his inherited bow since he saved it for special events. But regardless Evan was happy to be out of the amateur hour that was archery class. Of course the hunters had joined in as well no doubt having arrived not too long ago thus Evan showed his skills. It would seem be it guns or arrows he just could not miss thus Evan was clearly showing off his relations to his mother both to the hunters and the other campers here.

Nina was probably off with her cabin mates or searching for ways to get new material because when she walked into Camp Half-Blood she had been on a roll with new gear nothing Evan worthy but enough to get her rich fast.

But as Evan walked back to his Cabin he barely made it to the steps when, some Aphrodite campers walked over. Their counselor, a beauty named Liana, was holding a glass of strange new liquid that Evan had never seen. Evan stopped and allowed them to approach, with Liana in the lead with the cup. But when the cup got close enough Evan instantly figured out what the liquid was… after all hunting Devils you're bound to run into a few Succubus's.

"Hey there, Evan. Nice shooting out there," she said with a smile to which Evan made his cocky smirk know.

"I aim to please… but no matter what range weapon I pick up… I just can't seem to miss." Evan said with a smirk causing some of the girls to giggle at his flirting attitude.

"Well, you look really thirsty and I happened to be making some drinks for everyone back at the dining pavilion, so I decided you could use a shot of my special stuff." Liana offered while looking to Evan.

"Special stuff you say?" Evan asked knowing exactly what the stuff was but the way he said it caused Liana to blush even further.

She then gave him the cup as Evan looked at it. "Go ahead Evan. I promise it is nothing that's going to kill you. Please just try it?" She asked, putting on a puppy dog face.

Evan knew exactly what it was and knew it wouldn't work but decided to humor her a bit… and play around while he was at it. Plus if his mother disapproved of what he was about to do well she can make her displeasure known here and now. He then proceeded raised the glass to his lips and began to drink.

The liquid was some of the most…best…and strange he had ever drunk. It tasted of strawberries, which he loved, and was very sweet with the flavor explosion. He gulped it down and lowered the glass, contemplating it. "Heh not bad." Evan said before he handed it back to Liana, who had an expectant look on her face.

Evan then gave the look she was expecting as he gave her this love drunk look. "I was actually quiet parched but how or how shall I repay you for this?" Evan asked walking around Liana as her cabin mates backed up a bit as the way he and Liana were walking around each other was akin to dancing.

"Oh… I can name a few things." She said as she felt her mission here was a success.

"I got an idea myself." Evan said taking out his smart phone and playing a dancing track of sorts. It was a slow music that had orchestra that carefully built up a climax.

The two began walking around and to each other barely touching each other as Evan moved in a way to admire Liana's assets both the upper and lower ones. The way Evan moved Liana felt very hot and bothered from it as if he was just using his presence to tease her for the climax. Soon hands linked up as the music began to enter a sort of tango.

Liana's cabin mates saw what was happening and tried to air themselves out a bit seeing the way the two were moving with each other. Soon Evan held Liana down and her hand reached over to his face. Evan took the hand and smiled a sensual smile to Liana. "Hey before we hit the jackpot… wanna know a secret?" Evan asked to which Liana was blushing and smiling her own sensual smile.

"Do tell." She said before he reached down to her ear and began to whisper.

"Nice try." Evan said before proceeding to drop Liana causing her to yelp as she fell to the floor and Evan walked away. "In my line of work you get hit with enough allure or love potions to know when someone is trying that shit on you." Evan said going to his cabin with a smirk. "So next time you wanna try something like this." Evan said before turning around and pointing to the Aphrodite Campers. "Do your homework first." HE said before opening the door and entering it.

When Evan closed the door Liana then got angry and roared out fury at being both teased like that and made of fool of. "You're just like your unloving bitch of a mother!" She roared but if Evan heard her he did not show it and thus Liana stormed off with her cabin mates following behind her.

(Inside)

Evan heard her and laughed to himself at his little rouse before he heard his mother inside his head. "Evan…" Artemis began to speak within but Evan sighed.

"Ok before you try to lecture me." Evan began but Artemis chuckled a bit.

"Well played." She said because in all honesty he almost had her going there for a minute.

(Back on Olympus)

Aphrodite was glaring at Artemis over the fact her children were humiliated by her son like that but Artemis simply smirked and looked to Aphrodite. "Better luck next time." Artemis taunted before walking off knowing Evan was going to be just fine around Aphrodite.

(Later back at Camp Half Blood)

Evan was enjoying some down time for himself as he had heard on the grapevine that the Hunters were here so he figured it wouldn't be long before the game of Capture the Flag. He was actually on his way to meet with Nina before Evan heard a new voice call out to him. "Evan Redgrave." Came the voice as Evan looked and in turn saw Thalia Chase daughter of Zeus standing there before him.

"What's up?" Evan asked looking to them recognizing the hunters of Artemis especially with the song of the hunt ringing in his ears at the moment.

"Are you truly the son of our Lady Artemis?" Thalia asked to which Evan smirked in response.

"Do you really have to ask that? Why not ask dear old ma and get your answer." Evan said to which Thalia glared at him for this… but quickly calmed herself. She knew Evan had taken out Fenrir and made the Demon answer to him so she acknowledged his strength… but his attitude left much to be desired.

But she remembered her ladies words to them on approaching Evan on such matters. 'Remember Evan has a smart mouth on him inherited from his father please try not to let yourselves be set off by it. I fear it may be his fatal flaw if not then the need to prove himself.' The Memory of Artemis told them causing the Hunter to calm down.

"Seeing as you are the son of Artemis we just needed to confirm a few things with you seeing as you are staying in our ladies cabin." Thalia said to which Evan totally understood that much.

"I get it don't worry." Evan said turning around and scratching his head a bit. "I keep to my space and you all get your space. I'll take five minutes in the shower and the rest you get the shower." Evan said noting the major problems as Thalia was surprised he knew of one of the topics of discussion.

"Well that sorts things out but there are also other things you need to be concerned about." Thalia said knowing Evan was being accused as the Trident Thief by Zeus.

"Yeah can it wait auntie? See I got a game of Capture the Flag to get ready for." Evan said to which Thalia was caught off guard.

"Auntie?" Thalia asked before Evan continued.

"Yeah since your Zeus daughter like my mother that makes you and Artemis half-sisters and in turn my aunt." Evan said before she heard the muffled laughter of her fellow hunters.

"Auntie Thalia." They giggled as Thalia began producing electricity with her anger beginning to flare up.

But before Thalia could retort Evan was already gone no doubt to prepare like he said he would. "Ok who is playing against whom?" Thalia asked wanting answers right now.

"Last I heard… its Apollo Cabin vs Hermes Cabin." A hunter said to which Thalia then smirked a bit knowing her cousin was playing for Hermes Cabin.

"Percy." Thalia said wondering if Evan will be joining up with Hermes Cabin.

(Later Clearing)

Evan was walking in with his armor in his arms as Nina was no doubt nearby in her own area for activities. Since the game was organized by the Cabin Councilors it was normally Hephaestus Cabin who provided the needed tools. Though it seems Nina's stuff was the best seeing as she was handing off her forged items to her fellow campers while giving back repaired armor and weapons to their rightful owners.

Nearby the Hunt simply observed knowing full well Evan being there mistress's only son was one to keep tabs on. Evan would have worn the armor but it's heavy and wasn't really needed to protect himself in his many battles.

"HEROES!" Chiron was heard calling out to the campers. "WARRIORS!" He called again as everyone stopped there sparring or goofing off to fall in. "FALL IN!" He ordered as the Campers began to fall in.

Once everyone was gathered Evan stretched a bit as luckily he had an excellent aim so he didn't have to worry about causing major harm to the campers. Plus since the bullets are made of his demonic energy once they fly out, they will vanish once the energy is used up. It was the main reason why he never ran out of ammunition while hunting. "Evan… step forward." Chiron said as Evan was in the front of the group and sighed a bit before walking forward.

Evan stepped forward and looked to his fellow Campers noting they each had either red or blue on their helmets signaling what team they were on. "As many of you may already know or had heard this is Evan Sparda Redgrave… The First Son of Artemis." Chiron said as everyone whispered amongst themselves over who was going to get him. "But seeing as he is the only member of his cabin and desires to take part in capture the Flag… he's going to require a team." Chiron said knowing at least one person willing to take him.

"We'll take him." Came a new voice as everyone save for Evan knew that voice instinctively. Soon from the group that began to split apart the Son of Poseidon hero of Olympus walked out for it was none other than Percy Jackson himself. "I've been in his shoes before… I know what it's like." Percy said as he walked over to Evan and noticed he wasn't wearing armor. "So… where's your armor… and your helmet?" HE asked to which Evan looked himself over.

"Don't need the armor… it's heavy, uncomfortable, and ruins my image." Evan said as he looked to Percy.

"Been there done that." Percy said before Evan shrugged.

"I got the body armor just no helmet." Evan said to which Percy smiled a bit.

"One minute." Percy said before walking to his stuff. Evan took the time to put the body armor on and just as he finished Percy walked over to him. "Here." Percy said passing his old helmet over to Evan. "Should fit." Percy said as Evan looked to the helmet and shrugged a bit. "Welcome to the blue army." Percy said to which Evan nodded a bit and gave Percy a knuckle bump who returned it.

Nearby Evelyn was in the red army as she observed for a far holding her Katana close by. This may be her chance to get a good feel on what Evan is capable of. A chance she did not intend to squander all things considered.

"Alright everyone in position for Capture the Flag!" Chiron called out before going into the rules. "First team to capture the enemy's banner wins dismissed!" Chiron ordered to which everyone broke up to get ready to play.

(Meanwhile Mt. Olympus)

"Hey it's starting." Apollo called excited to see his nephew in action.

"Well this should be good." Ares said as they gathered around the Hearth with Athena taking careful notes of the whole thing. Aphrodite had joined in while Artemis wanted to see what a son of hers was capable of here.

"Come on Evan take down Apollo's kids." Artemis said to which Apollo pouted knowing it was Artemis way of making him suffer like any sister would do to her brother.

"My money is that kid." Ares said to which Athena rolled her eyes.

"That's because he reminds you of Kratos with those chain swords he got." Athena said knowing Fenrir the Devil Arm was a powerful ice based weapon.

"Guilty as charged." Ares confessed knowing his sister knew him well.

Aphrodite was silent as she wanted to see Evan lose at least so she can have one victory over Artemis.

(Later back at Camp Half Blood in the forest)

Evan was in armor as he was with his team without any of his weapons drawn while everyone was in position. He stood close to Harry while everyone had weapons drawn for Capture the Flag. Evan stretched his shoulders a bit getting ready to go wild as he knew the part was about to get crazy.

"Steady! Steady!" Came a voice as everyone was ready to roll. Evan was close to Percy because knowing how Percy was the son of Poseidon and the power the moon and sea gain from each other it would stand to reason they'd be a powerful duo.

"NOW!" Came a voice and in turn the two armies charged as Evan's smirk turned into a huge grin.

"LET'S ROCK!" Evan roared out and charged with his allies.

*Insert Danger Zone by Loudness

It became a huge brawl as campers were sent flying while swords and shields clashed against each other. Evan was then seen instead of roaring a battle cry cheering as he swung Alastor about. When he did so the weapons thunder power creating a concussive burst of wind causing many of the Apollo Campers to be sent flying back from it.

"Let's have fun!" Evan called out busting out Fenrir causing the two chain swords of ice to shoot out from his sleeves. He spun in the air and slammed both blades to the ground creating a field of ice from a burst of demonic ice based energy. The Apollo campers were in shock to this as they saw what Evan had just done.

Evan then went for his guns and smirked at his foes. The venue was right in his pockets the forest his mother's domain and in turn his playground. "Sucks for you all you're in the jungle… here I'm the king so… welcome to the jungle." Evan said remembering the song Welcome to the Jungle by Guns and Roses.

"Get him!" An Apollo camper called out before Evan began spinning around there attack and letting bullets fly out hitting his desired targets. Luckily the bullets were blanks but they still hurt like hell for the Demi-God Campers. Soon arrows were being fired at Evan as he then charged out and fired his guns deflecting the ones coming at him while his teammates took care of the stragglers.

Evan then jumped into a large group of them and then took out Alastor and began slashing and firing at his foes as they tried to gang up on him seeing him as the bigger threat to victory. But it was for not as Evan proved with his demons blood he had the advantage seeing as demons and beasts have targeted him since he was but a child.

(Mt. Olympus)

"Incredible." Ares said as he saw Evan total Apollos children.

"He's strong." Aphrodite said as she saw what was happening and had to admit she was getting hot over it.

"Don't even think about it." Artemis growled refusing to allow Aphrodite to touch her son. But a child of hers this excited over fighting… would worry her but that was the demon inside him thirsting for it. Artemis also knew that it's not only combat that excites him but also hunting. Devils prove to be his ideal method of hunts and to this Artemis was proud to call Evan her first born Demi God a true Son of the Hunt.

(Back with Capture the Flag)

Evan was still having the time of his life as he hacked and slashed his way through the Apollo kids making sure to hold back and not cause long lasting harm to any of them. Evan even jumped over a few and fired his guns at them while he faced them from above them all.

"Come on Evan leave some for the rest of us!" Came a camper as Evan smirked at him.

"You snooze you lose!" Evan called out doing a spin kick to many Apollo kids at once.

"Evan this way!" Percy was soon heard as Evan saw him and knew what this meant. "I know where they put the flag!" Percy called out as Evan smirked to this.

"Let me guess near water!" Evan called out as he then gave chase to him.

"Something like that!" Percy called out while leading Evan to the opposing team's flag.

(With Nina)

"Yeah!" Nina cheered as she watched from the Iris Message of the events playing out seeing Evan and Percy going in strong together. "Kick there asses Evan!" Nina cheered before a new voice was heard.

"Friend of yours?" Came a voice as Nina looked and saw a Satyr approaching them with a girl somewhere around Percy's age group.

"Yeap Evan the go to guy when hunting beasts, monsters, and Demons." Nina boasted to which the Satyr caught wind of.

"Wait Demons as in spade tails, hooves for feet, and fire and brimstone sort of demons?" The Satyr joked but Nina then smirked to the goat mans failed joke.

"Yes and then some." Nina smiled to which the Satyr looked a tad bit worried as he should be. No doubt with Evan about many animals will either be gunning for him or serving under him due to the usual mixture of his blood relations.

"Anyway your Nina right?" The blond haired young woman asked as Nina smirked in response.

"You bet yer sweet ass I am." Nina responded smiling to her fellow Demi God.

"Well I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Grover." Annabeth introduced as Nina smiled to this.

"Nice to meet ya." She said before returning her view back to capture the Flag. "But no need to stay around Evan here has the thing game set and match." Nina boasted having that much faith in Evan's abilities here.

"You really think he can win on his own?" Grover asked as a son of Artemis was something though impossible.

"I don't think he can I know he can." Nina retorted to which the duo decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. After all they have the same amount of faith for Percy as Nina had for Evan.

(Back to Capture the Flag)

Evan and Percy were seen running through the forest before Evan sense oncoming foes. "Heads up!" Evan called out jumping over Percy and using the Chain Swords to nail to Campers from the opposing team. They didn't see it coming but still managed to dodge it as Evan and Percy stood back to back ready for a fight against them.

"Well this looks fun." Evan said as he held the Chain Swords in his hand.

"Evan you go ahead I can handle these guys." Percy said as he had a hunch as to who was protecting the Flag. "Just watch out for Evelyn she hasn't lost this game since she got to Camp." Percy urged to which that was all the incentive Evan needed to find Evelyn and the flag.

"Got it." Evan said before he spun around with Fenrir as Percy ducked. The attack caused the two Campers to dodge which gave Percy enough time to slash at one and Evan to make a break to find the flag.

*End OST

(Back on Olympus)

"Well it seems Seaweed head gets along great with my Nephew Arty." Apollo boasted as Artemis smirked to this.

"Well of course the moon and the ocean go hand in hand within nature's natural order." Artemis boasted while watching this.

"Come on let's see what else this brat has." Ares said watching the fight.

"Yeah let's see what he and Evelyn have to offer against each other." Apollo said while watching the game play out.

(Back with Evan)

Evan was seen running through the forest until he arrived at a River. He looked about it and went for a quick drink while taking off his helmet. He was a bit thirsty after all and this was the perfect chance for it. But as he finished his drink he looked up and saw the Red Team Flag flapping in the wind.

"Well talk about lucky." Evan said as he began to make his way over to the Flag just waiting to be snagged up by him. Evan began to trudge through the water before going for the flag. "Well looks like I won." He said but as his hand touched the cloth he then let go and narrowly avoided an ethereal blade being flung at him. He then jumped back and looked to see someone walking out.

Evelyn made her way to view as she held a sheathed Katana in her hand with a ribbon tied to it. She wore a side tailed over coat. The collar of the coat was higher in one side then the other as she was seen wearing blue dress pants that was clearly modified and dress shoes belonging to a man. If Evan wasn't one to tell the difference he would have probably mistaken her for a man.

"So you saw my attack coming." Evelyn greeted while looking to Evan.

"Yeah figured it couldn't be that easy." Evan said knowing full well how Gods and Demigods tend to work here.

"Impressive." Evelyn said seeing Evan was smarter then he looked.

"So I'm guessing your Evelyn then, huh?" Evan asked looking to Evelyn while he walked around her as Evelyn mirrored his action. Her fingerless gloved hands rested on her Katana one at the hilt the other on the sheath.

"Yes son of Apollo making us cousins." Evelyn said while glaring at Evan.

"Yeah son of Artemis Apollo's twin brother." Evan said while looking to his newfound cousin before him. "So wanna tell me how you got that there Devil Arm?" Evan asked cutting to the chase of the question that's been bothering him since he first saw the Demonic Weapon.

*Insert Marvel vs Capcom 3 OST: theme of Vergil

"Muramasa?" She asked looking to her demonic weapon of choice. "It was given to me and I earned its loyalty." Evelyn said knowing the stories behind this ancient Devils Arm. "Do you wish to test its might?" Evelyn said as Evan smirked in response while she pointed the weapon at him by holding the sheath with the hilt torts him.

"And here I thought I was the only one." Evan said walking side to side a bit smirking feeling the demonic blood inside him itching for this and he knew why. "Yeah but let's dress for the occasion." Evan said ditching the over armor he was wearing.

"Agreed." Evelyn said doing the same as soon the two were glaring at each other ready to duke it out.

Soon the two got ready as Evan pointed Hunter and Slayer at Evelyn as the two smirked at each other already feeling the demonic blood inside them pulsing. The demons inside demanded this they thirst for it and the two of them were more than willing to do it.

The two then charged at each other with Evelyn drawing Muramasa and Evan drawing forth Alastor. The two blades collided with the force of thunder and winds as the two glared at each other. Soon they parted and when they did Evan took out Hunter and Slayer before proceeding to fire off his guns at Evelyn.

Evelyn then spun Muramasa about catching each bullet before she lined them up to the side. She then used her weapon to send them back to which Evan acted fast. He sliced through the bullets with Alastor allowing them to hit the rocks behind him. The fight was far from over as Evan then went for another attack as Evelyn blocked it with Muramasa before using the sheath to jab at Evan's mid-section. The attack had the expected results since she charged her power into it.

Evan was sent flying to the air just before Evelyn vanished again. She then appeared behind Evan and began slashing at him with great speed and fury. Evan saw this and blocked with Alastor causing the two to fall back down slashing and attacking each other with vigor.

(On Olympus)

"What are they doing?" Artemis in shock at what she was seeing here.

"What angry he's not above hitting a girl?" Ares joked but Apollo felt differently about this.

"No something worse." Apollo said as he had felt it for a long time with Evelyn. He had sired many half-bloods and could recount every one of them whom he sired. But Evelyn he nary a recollection of her conception which should be impossible for the God of Prophesies. In fact the closest he could recall was meeting this strange woman in a bar, having a few drinks, and then it was all a blur save for waking up in his Temple the following day. The woman was fertile from what his senses told him but the fact she was able to birth Evelyn yet make it so he could not recall the night of her conception… worried Apollo.

"Worse how?" Artemis asked as he then pointed to the Hearth before them.

"Pay attention can't you see it?" Apollo asked while looking to Evelyn taking on Evan in the Hearth.

Artemis looked closely but it was Ares who saw it first before Artemis managed to see it. "The Fuck their taking pleasure in this?!" Ares called out making Artemis go wide eyed in response.

"No…" Artemis gasped as she saw this.

"I hate it too… but the only reason it would go to this level is if he faced another like himself." Apollo said it was Artemis who knew the meaning behind his words best. Ares and Aphrodite assumed he meant in terms of strength but for Apollo and Artemis it meant that Apollo figured out who Evelyn's mysteriously unknown mother may have been.

It would seem Evan wasn't the only tri-blood out there. And what made it worse the two tri-bloods were facing each other in mortal combat.

(Back with Evan vs Evelyn)

The two were seen running across the small river water sword slashing and swinging out with the water gaining droplets of blood inside it. Water sailed around them as they looked each other sharing some sort of sadistic grin. It was clear these two were bringing out the best and worse in each other. They also were deriving a sort of sick twisted pleasure from this battle between powerful Tri-Bloods.

Their battle was starting to attract attention from Campers as they began to gather torts the Red Team Flag. It was clear they saw two Demigods duking it out but the truth was they were seeing two tri-breeds of demon, human, and god taking part in mortal combat against each other. It was hard to tell who was winning as it seems they met each other blow to blow.

Evelyn jumped back and sent ethereal blades at Evan who deflected one and dodged the others. Evan then fired at Evelyn with Hunter and Slayer causing her to use Muramasa's sheath to deflect the bullets away from her. Every time Evan had an opening Evelyn had a counter and every time Evelyn find a weak point Evan managed to surprise her.

The two were neck to neck as it seems neither of them were giving in on this fight anytime soon. The two then clashed swords causing the water around them to create a powerful ripple that caused it to splash out and upward. Alastor and Muramasa grinded against each other as the two warriors tried to overpower the other. The friction from the grinding caused the blades to start heating up at the point where they met turning the blades to a superheated red color.

Evan was grinning as his eyes began to glow a demonic red with Evelyn mirroring his grin but her eyes gaining a demonic blue color. It seems the two were about to really go at it until a voice pierced their minds one from the divine parent and the other from the demonic parent.

"Evelyn stand down… we need him alive for the time being." Her mother's voice spoke as Evelyn began to calm herself.

"Evan please stop the demon inside you. You're giving too much into it." Artemis warned her son knowing full well that Evan wasn't ready to draw that much power yet.

The two hearing these voices began to regain their senses and in turn pulled back on their attacks. Evelyn then began to sheath Muramasa allowing the blade to cut her finger as it entered the sheath. This was one of the means in which Evelyn gained Muramasa's loyalty a contract of mutual gain. She feeds him both her own blood and the blood of her foes and in exchange Muramasa grants usage of its power to her.

Evelyn began to ease back in response as her teammates got ready to stand in Evan's way. His teammates had also arrive as Evelyn would let Evan pass for now… after all she got what she wanted here. Evan calmly walked through and easily dealt with the other campers who were stupid enough to take him on. Evan swiped his foot under one of them and slammed him down. He then moved onto the next guy and use Alastor to beat him with ease.

Evan kept his paste up and walked over to the flag sheathing Alastor on his back. He then got to the flag and gave it a good long look. Evan was a Sparda and like his father Dante… he never did things without style.

*Insert Devil May Cry 1 OST: Ifrit get

Evan then quickly grabbed the flag and spun it in his arms and hands almost like a baton or a bow staff. The way he moved the campers had to step back from the show off waiting for him to finish. He then held it forward like a bow staff with the flag flowing in the wind. It then changed to the crest of Artemis on one side and the crest of Sparda on the other side.

Everyone began to cheer for him as Evan smirked at his victory. He didn't like being blue balled at the end by Evelyn but he now knew someone was here to give him a run for his money. Apparently the celebration would go well into the night.

(Scene Break Campfire)

The Campers were celebrating as Hermes Cabin won the game today. Evan had somehow scored a box of pizza as he was enjoying his meal. "Evan!" Nina cheered as she ran over to Evan and hugged her big lug of a friend. "Ya sure got me a haul today!" Nina cheered holding a big bag of winnings.

"Let me guess you betted on me winning today didn't you?" Evan asked as he looked to Nina.

"Ya bet yer sweet ass I did." Nina boasted holding her haul.

"And I'm hoping to get my share in it?" Evan asked to which Nina smirked to this.

"Don't ya worry yer ass I got ya covered." Nina countered causing Evan to roll his eyes. "So did you throw your food into the fire yet?" Evan asked to which Nina laughed at this.

"Well I hope pa loves Texas style Ribs because them my favorite." Nina said to which Evan smirked to this.

"Well I got some of my favorite here let's hope mom loves Pizza." Evan said holding box that he had already eaten ¾'s of.

"Hey no fair ya didn't save some for me?!" Nina demanded glaring at Evan who laughed.

"You snooze you lose." Evan said with a smirk on his face. "Now come on we got food donation to do." Evan said to which Nina rolled her eyes to this.

The two arrived at the Camp Fire as everyone was celebrating. Percy was talking with his friends Annabeth, Rover, and one other while Nina and Evan went to the fire. Once they got to the fire the duo got ready to throw their food into the Hearth.

"For my mother Artemis… she didn't plan on having me… but I can respect how well she can adjust." Evan said but he wasn't done. "And in honor of her I wish to share my favorite meal with her." Evan said before throwing the pizza into the fire. The Hearth flashed white for but a moment before Nina came in.

"For my pa Hephaestus… I'm gonna be a better smith then you one day." She boasted before throwing her huge Texas Baby Back ribs into the fire.

Once the Hearth did the same as before the two smiled at each other before Nina had a thought. "So where did ya get that Pizza anyway I doubt our normal place delivers all the way out here?" Nina asked as she looked over to Evan.

"Oh… I took advantage of some stuff from mom." Evan said remembering earlier.

(Flashback)

Evan stood before the Hunters in their cabin as they looked to him with skeptical eyes. "So… let me get this straight you guys in a sense serve me but only with special permission from ma right?" Evan asked to which Thalia nodded.

"Yes." Thalia said to her nephew.

"So the orders I can give need to be pre-approved from mom then right?" Evan asked to which another spoke up.

"Yes again." They said as it was still an adjustment for them as Evan saw how he could use this.

Evan then took out his wallet and put cash in Thalia's hands. "Ok first and possibly a repetitive order take this cash into town and pick me up a large Pizza with everything on it but no olives. Once you have it bring it to me the place is called Papa Johns." Evan said to which Thalia was surprised by this.

"Wait a minute." One of the Hunters began but Thalia stopped her.

"Very well." Thalia said as it was a simple enough order and luckily from what she had seen Evan wasn't the type to abuse this save for food pickups.

"Also can one of you contact my mother at your earliest convenience I don't know how to do it myself and I need to ask her about bringing in some modern commodities in here also." Evan said to which another Hunter rose her hand.

"I can do that." She said to which Evan nodded to this.

"Thanks." Evan said as he'd rather not have his mother get into his mind for such things.

(End Flashback)

"So you had yer aunt play delivery girl… boy you are mean." Nina teased to which Evan smirked a bit.

"Hey I got it from my pops." Evan said to which Nina rolled her eyes at this.

"Yeah and then some." She said following after him.

(On Olympus)

Artemis knew her son would be on a quest soon… She feared what was to come and hoped it would end in her sons safety. Evan had longevity a gift from both his demonic blood and her own blood mixing together. Artemis hoped her child would be successful and despite how proud she was of him…she also feared for him and him losing his humanity to the demon that lives inside.

She then took a bite out of the pizza her son had used her Hunters to acquire and then offered to her. She didn't like the things… but her son did so she decided to give it a shot for now. And so far… she could see how Dante and her son both enjoyed this.

"A devils cry… I wonder if Evan brings that out." Artemis wondered while observing her son through the Hearth.

(Hidden Location)

The demon woman glared down at Hermes Angelo as he kneeled before her. "Angelo Hermes I have a task for you." The woman said as she knew Evan needed to be dealt with later but Percy and any allies he has must be handled as soon as possible. She cannot and will not allow her plans to fall apart. After all she planned for everything in this age old grudge. Vengeance will be hers and nothing will stop her from acquiring it from Zeus and Artemis.

After all she was the mastermind and soon the Queen of the Underworld and of Mt. Olympus. The very Mountain in which the Gods had called home for centuries since the Titan War.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I finally got this Chapter done. I hoped you all enjoy it and leave me a review and until next time ja-ne.


	6. Mission 6 Awaken

Devil May Cry Divine Devil of the Hunt

ESKK: New chapter let's get this started.

(Start Campfire)

The campers were gathered at the bon-fire as Evan was with Nina as Evelyn stayed off to the side. Apparently this was when Chiron made his announcement and Apollo cabin did sing-a-longs. Honestly Evan didn't care for the later part but hey he was willing to give it a go. Evelyn was actually known for not participating in the sing-a-longs. In fact she normally stays as far away from it as possible.

Percy was with his friends Annabeth, Grover, and Nico as it seems the two male Demigods were having some… problems. "Hey Percy!" Evan called as he walked over to Percy.

"Oh hey Evan." Percy greeted as Nico gave the son of Artemis the stink eye.

"So you gonna introduce me to the hottie, Mr. Shadow Fire and Brimstone, and donkey man here?" Evan asked gesturing to Annabeth, Nico, and Grover.

"Oh that there is Annabeth and Grover." Nina said appearing as she surprised everyone when she did that.

"Yeah and this is Nico Di Angelo son of Hades." Percy said as he gestured over to Nico.

"Oh so he's part demon then?" Evan asked as Nico was silent save for glaring at Evan who shrugged him off.

"No he's just part human and part god." Grover said as Evan shrugged before sitting down next to them.

"Then what's with the glare from him?" Evan asked before Nico spoke at long last.

"Oh nothing just the fact my sister is dead because of your mother." Nico said as Evan sighed as he heard this.

"Ok and that's my fault because of association?" Evan asked as he looked to Nico with his skepticism evident.

"Why you." Nico began only for the Bonfire to begin getting everyone's attention.

Chiron made his way to the center stage, as the giant brazier illuminated the whole theater in the background. He gestured for all of the campers to finally be quiet and calm down. He started explaining a few minor events, and welcoming most of the kids back for the summer. Finally after he was done explaining how archery lessons would be extended for longer times (Evan hid his excitement well but Nina saw through it) he stamped his hooves to get the attention of everyone. His eyes turned to a look of dread, which made Evan wonder what could possibly scare the old centaur.

Percy of course had only seen that look once back when he had first arrived in Camp as with Rover and Annabeth. "Now, I have two more important announcements to make. First, I would like you all to give a warm camp half-blood welcome to our newest hero. Please officially welcome the first son of Artemis Evan Sparda Redgrave!" His voice boomed as he gestured to Evan who then made his way over to the stage with Alastor in its guitar case slung over his back. Once Evan was in the front of the stage he smirked at the crowd whispering about him.

"Hey Clarice I see you there how's your ass doing from the ass kicking I gave ya!" Evan called out causing everyone to laugh at this while Clarice glared at Evan for his little comment. "But if anyone wants to try me again well be my guest I have no problem taking you all on." Evan said as he smirked to the Demi-Gods around him.

(Percy and co)

"Ok that's just asking for trouble." Percy said as he didn't know if Evan was arrogant or cocky.

"We he had survived longer than other Demi-Gods before Camp so I think he has the right to be cocky." Grover said as Evan was clearly a show off.

"Yeah obviously but come on the guy is a Devil Hunter ya don't go wrong with that." Nina said as she smirked at Evan's showboating.

(Back on the Stage)

"Now then now that this bit of news is over I have dire news… Poseidon's Trident and Hades Helm has been stolen." Chiron said as everyone was wide eyed at this especially with the grave look he possessed.

The entire camp was silent at this as they tried to make sense of it all until Percy spoke up. "Oh not again!" Percy cried out showing he did not want to deal with another quest involving such a thing.

(Back at Olympus)

Artemis was dealing with her father again as she tried to defend Evan saying that it was impossible for him to have stolen the Helm when he was at Camp during its theft. With the Helm Stolen it seems someone is targeting the Big Three's powers and Evan being part demon was the first suspect. In turn this made Artemis a possible suspect as well as Aphrodite her Great Aunt was enjoying seeing Artemis no longer being daddies little girl.

"Father Evan couldn't have stolen the helm and the Trident he doesn't even know how to get into the underworld." Artemis argued as Poseidon was on Artemis side on this.

"Well who else could have pulled off this scheme since Hermes son Luke?" Artemis said as it was then Poseidon who spoke.

"What about you brother?" Poseidon asked as then all eyes were on the God of Thunder.

"WHAT?!" Zeus demanded with rage in his voice showing he did now accept such accusation from his sibling. "Poseidon I hope you're not implying that Thalia had stolen both you're Trident and Hades Helm." Zeus said his voice low but intimidating.

"No brother I'm suggesting you had another Demigod do the deed and if not them then a child other than Thalia." Poseidon said as soon all eyes were on the King of Olympus.

"It makes sense two of the Big Three's Symbols of Power were stolen and seeing as your Master Bolt had yet to be stolen it could mean you set this whole thing up." Athena said as it was evident Zeus was now being made a suspect and if not Zeus then a possible demigod besides Thalia.

"I will not have accusations flung at me without justified cause!?" Zeus yelled as he was getting quiet angered right now.

"Not so fun with the shoe on the other foot now is it brother?" Poseidon asked as Zeus then released his power causing the sky above to boom and the area to go silent.

"Father." Apollo said as soon the group looked to the God of the Sun. "Not to be that guy but I did receive a, prophesy and it seems the Children of the Big Three are about to join together with a daughter of Artemis, my own Daughter Evelyn, and my nephew Evan." Apollo said as all eyes were on them. "The good news is all you have to do is wait and guide your kids, the bad news… yeah we are going to need a LOT of mist." Apollo said as Zeus glared then.

"Very well then… the demon boy has until the Summer Solstice to return the Trident and Helm." Zeus began as all eyes were on him and also Artemis. "Otherwise there will be war." Zeus said as it was clear if Evan didn't pull a rabbit out of his hat they were all pretty much screwed right now.

But unaware to them a creature was observing this from above as the insect had a large eye on its back watching the Gods intently.

(Location Unknown)

"So they still haven't figured it out." The woman said while sitting upon her throne. "This is just perfect." She grinned while observing. "While the Gods squabble amongst themselves my work continued unimpeded by the overgrown children." The woman said as Ares, Angelo Hermes, and Ursa gathered around her observing the scene before them.

"But what shall we do if they go to war?" Ares asked as the twin headed Demon Dragon slithered his head torts his mistress.

"Let them weaken themselves in their petty war. Once they are weakened and wary I will swoop in and take their mountain as my own and I will have both Zeus and Artemis hung over my new throne room as trophies forced to watch eternally as I tear there precious Mountain asunder." The woman said as she was going to enjoy that for the endless agony her 'former,' mistress had punished her for the actions of the King of Olympus, Zeus.

(Scene Break Camp Half-Blood)

The group had been summoned by Chiron to the Big House as the group consisted of Thalia, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Evan, and Nina as Percy knew this already. "Ok so here's the thing apparently my dad and Nico's dad symbols of power got stolen and Zeus things Artemis did it using Evan and the whole get the stuff back the Solstice or war of the gods." Percy dumbed it down as Evan sighed a bit.

"So you're all ok with cleaning up after your parents mess?" Evan asked but received no response for it. "Ok then no problem where do start looking." Evan said before Chiron spoke up.

"Hey Percy ya sound like ya know this shit." Nina asked as she was curious about it.

"Been there done that got the T-Shirt saying 'Zeus blamed me for paranoia,' and sent me on a similar quest." Percy said as Evan chuckled a bit.

"First we look amongst the Campers see if any of them may have been involved somehow we don't want a repeat of Luke after all." Chiron said answering Evan's question as Percy pointed to the Centaur with a smile.

"Smart move." Percy said while they group were being lead to the location where the Oracle waited for them.

Or waited for Evan as he was confused a bit. "So my quest then huh?" Evan asked as he would rather be getting paid for it but meh beggars can't be chooser.

"Yes Evan so please this way." Chiron said as he gestured to another room in the Big House.

(In the Oracles Room)

Evan found himself in a library of sorts as he looked for the Oracle. But as he walked he stretched a bit as he then noted the nearby presence. Evan knew something was amiss here as he began to walk to a nearby book as he went to grab one and noted a cellphone not too far from the shelves. But soon as Evan reached for the book that catches his eye he felt a presence approaching him from behind reaching a hand torts him.

When Evan's hand was inches away from the book he acted and pulled out both Hunter and Slayer and pointed them at the force who then panicked. It was a girl with red curly locks with freckles and green eyes. She was wearing an over-large shirt, jeans with doodles on them and holes, and most of all she was bare foot. The girl panicked and raised her hands expecting to be shot or something.

"Crap… is the Oracle a babe or you're her assistant?" Evan asked spinning Hunter and Slayer in his hands with expert ease before holstering them.

"Um no I'm her." The girl said as Evan shrugged a bit and took a seat on the Sofa nearby.

"So you got a name Lady?" Evan asked as his guitar case rested next to him.

"Yes, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Rachel introduced as Evan shrugged a bit to this. "And you're Evan Sparda Redgrave, son of Artemis, Son of Dante, Grandson of Sparda, and Grandson of Zeus." Rachel said as Evan then glared a bit before relaxing.

"Just Evan is fine curly top." Evan said as he grabbed a snack and ate it. "So my, prophesy." Evan said as the girl looked to him before nodding. Then her eyes began to glow before she received the, prophesy from Apollo for Evan.

_You shall go west, and seek the aid of the god who turned_

_Children of the sea and the moon lead the way with the Children of the Forge, Sun, Sky, Pits, and Wisdom as well as one more_

_You shall travel the Path of the Lightning Thief but hunted at every turn by demonic foes_

_You shall be reunited by one who called you friend who suffers a cruel fate_

_You and those of Sparda's Blood shall face the foe with a grudge against the Gods most ancient_

_You will face your match in one who is of the blood of Sparda and be at odds forevermore_

Once she finished Evan saw she began to calm down where she took a seat on a chair. "Nice." Evan said as he saw this was going to be fun for them all.

"Just as you wanted Evan." Rachel said as Evan nodded to this in response.

"Yeah it's vague but straight forward on this huh." Evan said as he saw what this was and who it was referring to. He then got off his seat and made his way out. "Anyway thanks for the help I'll be on my way." Evan said as Rachel nodded to him.

"Tell Percy to visit me more often I get bored real easy." Rachel said as Evan waved a two finger salute as he left. Now to tell Chiron about the Prophesy and in turn go on the quest to possible clean up his mother's own mess in some way.

(Later outside)

Evan had got through recounting Chiron about the Prophesy and when Rachel had confirmed it as fact this meant the group had been decided. Very strange that a Quest would be so specific on who should go but it made sense. Traveling the path of the Lightning Thief meant Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were perfect for this quest. Nina was chosen for the Forge part of it by Evan since she was his partner in crime and supplier.

They would leave in a few days once they have everything they need. Percy would talk to Thalia and Nico while Evan would get Nina on board. He was ok with this but the van was going to get crowded real fast. Plus considering Nina will be using this to demonstrate to the Gods her creations he wouldn't be surprised if she pitches to get them to buy some off her. No doubt she's doing her divine daddy proud right now not that Evan was bothered by it. It was Nina who was the craziest weapon smith he had ever met and worked alongside with.

When Evan got to Nina he then saw her working on the Van as she smiled to him. "Don't worry I already heard." Nina said as she was working on the Van a bit somehow getting her tools to camp. "Trust me I'll call up Morrison and we'll be in LA before movie night." Nina said as she kept working.

"So can I count on you to join a fight?" Evan asked as he pulled Nina out from under the Van as she smirked a bit.

"Nope." She said as she then rolled herself back in. "But you can count on me to be yer escape car." Nina said as she kept working.

"Yeah well finish the maintenance ASAP I wanna be out of here and killing me some Monsters and Demons." Evan said as Nina scoffed and roller herself out and pointed accusingly at Evan.

"Hey ya can't rush art, Evan!" Nina scolded as Evan shrugged and went off to his cabin. Besides if Thalia wasn't with the Hunters in Artemis Cabin then she was off in Zeus Cabin.

"Yeah well I hate to stand up a party." Evan said as he walked away with a wave as Nina rolled her eyes and returned to her work.

"Business as usual." Evan said not even worried about the Quest that he has to perform here.

(Scene Break a few days later with Artemis Hephaestus Forge)

Artemis had walked into the Forge room of the God of the Forge as she saw Hephaestus working on something and it looked to be something that was in the works for a while now. "Brother." Artemis greeted her half-brother as Hephaestus stopped hammering the item which she saw was a sword.

"Ah Artemis you're here." Hephaestus said as he moved a bit. "Come in, come in." He said while offering her a seat he pulled up.

"Yes of course." Artemis said as she was confused.

"I assume Apollo informed you then?" Hephaestus said as Artemis was confused now.

"Only that you wished to see me." Artemis said as Hephaestus sighed in response.

"Yes well after Evan's birth years prior Apollo came to me with a commission to forge him a sword using material he gathered with an energy he presented and with your energy." Hephaestus began recounting the tale. "He said it was a 'take your time,' sort of order as he needed it to be perfect and let me just say it's a work of true art." The Forge God boasted as he showed the weapon nearing completion. "He told me that the weapon needed a few components gathered each of which he had acquired and gave to me as it ranged from what I now know as Demonic Energy and what I'm assuming is the blood of your sons father." Hephaestus said as Artemis was now shocked.

"Wait he asked for that?" Artemis asked as she knew Apollo let Dante know of Evan's… odd conception so it wouldn't be surprising Apollo was having something made for her son to use in battle.

"Yes I'm guessing he had this weapon made for your son no doubt for you to gift to him with how dotting he can be." Hephaestus said as he saw how Artemis scowled at the dotting part which Apollo was known to do around Artemis. "He came to me recently he would send you over to provide the final pieces of the weapon as the blood and power of the father has been imbued into it and thus from the mother her blood and power shall be given to it as well and with it a name." Hephaestus said as this surprised Artemis to no end. "When it is done this weapon shall be amongst the mightiest swords on Olympus. A weapon worthy of a Son of Artemis and a descendant of Sparda." Hephaestus said as Artemis was shocked at this.

"My blood and power?" Artemis asked as Hephaestus nodded in response.

"Yes the blood and power of both mother and father shall allow the sword to awaken his latent divine and demonic powers and when he is truly ready… shall unite man, god, and devil." Hephaestus said as Artemis was shocked by this. "This was what he told me after your son was made known." Hephaestus said as Artemis figured Apollo hid this from Hephaestus while he worked.

'I want to give my son as much protection and strength as he can get… and if my father does intend to kill him not only with what he and Poseidon's son may be capable of but also what Evan is capable of he may need it.' Artemis thought fully willing to fight for her son's survival even going as far as to pull a God of War Kratos on her father and the other Gods. "Where's the knife?" Artemis asked as Hephaestus then grabbed the knife Apollo provided him.

"Come." He said as Artemis raised her hand over the forge fire where the new sword would be born. Her eyes began to glow a brighter silver as she channeled her divine power for this. Hephaestus then used the knife and cut his half-sisters hand causing her gold blood to spill out and land upon the forge with her power flowing through it. In turn the blade began to glow bright as the fires grew stronger as the weapon released steam.

"Now the name what shall this sword be called?" Hephaestus asked as he looked to his sister wanting her answer.

"Its name… its name shall be." She began as she could only think of one name worthy of the blood of a hero. "Elysium." Artemis said as the sword then reached its peak and from it the name began to carve itself upon the blade one side said it in ancient Enochian and the other side said it in Ancient Greek.

In turn Hephaestus began to work on the sword as he once more hammered down on it as the blade was almost ready… he just needed some more time. Artemis meanwhile was smiling as her son despite his longevity he had a coming of age present long overdue and soon she shall grant it to the tri-blood Demon Hunter.

(Scene Break Devil May Cry Van II)

*Insert Highway to Hell by ACDC

The group was on the road as Nina's van was surprisingly spacious to fit them all. As the camper went down the road the radio blasted the song by ACDC with Nina singing along to it. "I'm on the highway to hell." Nina sang along as she drove the car while Evelyn tried to read her books. "Highway to hell!" She kept on as Percy was calm about this.

"Ok that's enough." Evan said as he turned off the radio as Evelyn glared at him.

"Hey my camper my rules." Nina said as she turned the radio back on.

"My quest my call." Evan countered turning the radio back off. "Hey Percy where to first?" Evan asked as he looked over to Percy.

"Well last I remember we first stopped at a place called Auntie Em's Garden gnome Emporium that turned out to be the lair of Medusa. We stopped there for possible supplies and well met Medusa." Percy said as Grover then remembered something.

"Hey Percy what did you do with that Medusa head after your mom used it on your ex-step-dad?" Percy asked as he was curious as to whatever happened to the mention Medusa head.

"I… um my mom got rid of it." Percy confessed as Nico looked shocked at this.

"We're probably going to face Medusa aren't we?" Nico asked as you don't just toss the head out like that especially with how dangerous it was when looked upon straight in the face.

"Hey might be fun." Evan said as he relaxed on his chair while they drove.

"So let me get this straight we have to ride a train and hope we get to LA by then?" Nina asked as Percy shrugged.

"Well we are supposed to follow the path of the Lightning Thief." Percy said as Evan waved it off.

"Yes well we cannot be too sure." Thalia said as she looked to her cousin and her ladies son who was also Thalia's nephew. "We may be expected to travel it to the letter or simply retrace your steps." Thalia said as the daughter of Zeus knew not everything is as cut and clean as normal.

"Hey check that out." Evan said as he pointed to a building on the road.

"Oh boy." Percy said as he recognized the location instantly. "Keep driving and ignore it." Percy said but Evan glared a bit.

"Sorry Nina pull over." Evan said as Nina got it.

"Ya feel it then?" Nina asked as Evan nodded.

"Yeap looks like we need to be here." Evan said as Nina began to park the camper.

"Oh crap." Percy cursed hoping and praying he didn't have to go down this rabbit hole again. But knowing his luck he wasn't betting on it going smoothly. But this time if it is Medusa here he knows what to do here.

(A little later)

The Van parked outside as the party began to depart from it as Evan stretched his neck a bit. "Ok folks get out stretch yer legs take a leak and grab some food and snack. I'll be waiting here for ya'll." Nina said as they departed.

"Very well." Evelyn responded as she began to explore a bit.

"I'll hunt around make sure we don't attract any attention." Thalia said as she grabbed her hunting gear and began to look about for beasts.

"We may not have to." Evan said as he began to walk torts the former lair of Medusa sensing something. When he made two steps forward it was as if reality had shattered an in turn Evan swung his Guitar Case about knocking back Demons that no doubt came here for Evan of all people.

The Demons began to get back up as they glared at Evan with their soulless eyes as the Demigods plus Rover were surprised by this. "Ya'll might wanna step back Evan's a real pro at beating down them Demon things." Nina said from the door while leaning on it with a smirk on her face to this. "And yer about to get a first class view of it." Nina said taking out a sucker and putting it in her mouth.

Evan opened then Guitar Case and in turn slashed out Alastor as the Demons began to attack him left and right. Evan spun Hunter about and fired it off at a Demons head point blank range showing his expert skills with both swords and guns. He began to fight his way through them before Percy came in with Riptide giving him a hand. Annabeth and Thalia came in with bows and fired them at the Demons all sets of weapons were ineffective.

In turn Evan simply went for the quick and easy kills and took the demons out with ease. Evan stretched a bit and began to walk to the old statue emporium for Jersey. "Ok I'll go on ahead, Nina suit them up with some weapons that can cause some damage." Evan said as he looked to Nina.

"Gotcha boss." Nina said as Evan nodded.

"Wait you're going in alone?!" Annabeth asked in shock when she heard this.

"Look right now you all will hold me back with your equipment so until Nina gets you suit up I'm going on in ahead." Evan said as he walked ahead a bit. "Plus gives me chance to scout this was Medusa's lair so it's a perfect hideout for demons." Evan said as he looked to them while walking backward.

"Evan be careful in there." Grover urged but Evan smiled to this.

"I got this!" Evan argued back before he entered the old emporium belonging to Medusa back when she was active.

(Inside the Old Auntie Em's)

Evan walked in noticing a thin lair of dust all over the place. Clearly Medusa has been gone for a while now especially adding the overgrowth going about this place. Evan walked up to a statue and smirked at it and saw how it was once a real human being. "Man poor guy." Evan said as he walked about a bit not really worried here.

*Insert Devil May Cry 5 OST: Devil Trigger (Nero Battle Theme)

Evan wasn't too bothered by this as he kept walking until… something caught his attention. Mainly a slithering sound of sorts accompanied by the sounds of snakes. "Ok either it's a Gorgon, a Dracena, or a snake based Demon." Evan said as he walked a bit while pulling out his Guns Hunter and Slayer. As he walked a bit the movement began to get louder and faster… until they attacked.

Evan of course pulled out his guns and took aim as he fired at the Dracena that came out and attacked with a spin. Evan smirked to this as he saw how they were knocked back by his bullets as they hissed and glared at him. "Jeez you hoes want revenge for the plants, my dead pet snake, or the bitch who tried to jump me." Evan said as he took note how he may have ruined some of the plants.

The Dracena of course attacked instead of answering him as Evan dodged the attacks and slashed at them with ease. He then jumped over a few and fired Slayer at them. He then landed and slashed one in the back before kicking it away. He wasn't done as Evan used Alastor to take on his multiple foes and even performed a spin kick to one of them and followed it up with a well-placed punch to the jaw. Evan wasn't done as he then slid on his knees under a swipe from a Dracena and then used his sword to slash one from the ground before stopping.

Once he got back up he already had Hunter and Slayer out and fired at the Beasts coming at him. Evan then switched over to Fenrir and began slashing out the chain ice sword and took on the beasts with ease. He wasn't done as he threw a blade at once and smirked at how it wrapped around the Dracena. Evan then hoisted the Beast about and used it to hit its cohorts. Once he did so the blade transformed to a chain leashed Fenrir's head who then proceeded to chomp down on the reptilian beast turning it into gold dust.

"Good boy." Evan praised before he called off Fenrir and took out his Hunting Dagger and held it in a reverse grip. Evan then charged in slashing at the Demons with it using speed and accuracy for such an attack.

The Gold Dust escaped the wounds and entered the Dagger for Nina to use later when forging Olympian based weapons. The Dracena roared and attacked only for Evan to back flip jump over them and landed behind them but with Hunter and Slayer Drawn. He wasn't done as he then began to fire his twin guns at the beasts. The Guns did as intended as Evan then knew it was time for the climax.

He then drew Alastor and grinded the tip of the blade on the ground creating sparks and lighting before taking a battle stance with Alastor held in both his hands. He then grinned and charged in and slashed at each Beast before appearing at the other side of them and then swung his sword a bit. Once he sheathed the blade the Dracena's heads fell off and their bodies fell limp all before turning to gold dust.

Evan smirked as he saw his victory and sheathed Alastor on his back before walking off a bit. "Piece of cake." Evan said clearly boastful of his skills as a hunter.

*End OST

"Evan!" Percy was heard as Evan looked and saw Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia, run over to him each wielding new weapons. Grover and Evelyn were the only ones without new weapons here

"Took you guys long enough." Evan said as he smirked to the group.

"Yeah well Nina is apparently a master rip off artist." Percy scowled a bit but Evan shrugged in response.

"Meh its Nina what can you expect?" Evan asked before he looked around a bit. "Anyway I took care of some Dracaena but I don't think they were alone here." Evan said as he looked to his fellow Demi-God allies.

"And I believe you may be right." Evelyn said as she glared about a bit. "This was once the lair of a beast and if a group is here then that means there is a stronger one nearby." Evelyn added showing she was not taking chances this being the case.

"Well then any ideas?" Evan asked as he walked to the group a bit.

"First things first was there something here you had retrieved last time Percy Jackson?" Evelyn asked as she sent her ever present glare torts Percy Jackson.

"Last time I was here I managed to snag gold from a fountain and a green pearl." Percy said as Evelyn nodded in response.

"Then that is what we must find." Evelyn said as Evan shrugged to this.

"Ok let's divide and conquer Nico and Thalia you make one on team, Percy, Grover, and Annabeth you make up another." Evan said just before Evelyn began to walk away from the groupings here.

"I'll go by myself." Evelyn said not even bothering to humor any objections or arguments.

"Same here I'm more of a solo act anyway." Evan said walking another direction.

"Wait guys!" Percy said but the two ignored him and thus took their leave.

"Well it's the best plan we have right now." Annabeth agreed as Thalia nodded to this.

"Come on Nico." Thalia said to her cousin as they split up.

"Remember Percy he's in charge so just gotta help him how we can." Grover said while he walked away with Annabeth.

"Fine." Percy said as he walked away as well to search for what they may need.

(Scene Break Artemis Hunters Camp)

Artemis was in her tent observing Hephaestus latest work. The Elysium her son's new sword Apollo had commissioned and Dante had given part in forging. Apparently Alastor despite being his main form of combat wasn't made to be handled by one with Divine Blood. If Evan was to ever Devil Trigger then he can't use Alastor to do it.

The Hilt was an odd form as it was a combination of a demon and an angel. One side had a Demon's skull on it and the other had an Angel or a Goddess head upon it. The Demon side had a glow in the eyes signaling the innate demonic power inside it while the angelic side had a blue gem held at the Angels chest. It was clearly a balance of sorts to show the divine power of her own and the raw strength of the Demon that was Dante.

From what Apollo told her Rebellion had broken a while back which he knew would happen one day. So during the Red Grave Incident and a bit after it Apollo managed to find the fragments and use them to have Elysium forged.

Artemis took the sword in her hand and noted the weight before she swung it and saw its weight wasn't to laugh at. She tried another swing expecting something to happen but it seems the sword only answered to her because who she was. It was made for Evan thus its full loyalty would be to Evan her son. Artemis was taking time to adjust to the fact she had a son. Furthermore she was still dealing with the fact her father would so easily pin blame on the theft of both Hades helm and Poseidon's Trident on him simply because of his demonic blood from his father.

She had read up and despite Demons being worse than most men Artemis could also see her father being fearful of what Evan may be capable of doing one day. He was an anomaly in the world and being the Grandson of Sparda who her father disliked for doing what he could not put a target on his back. He had to deal with monsters and demons gunning for his life. Demons came at him for vengeance simply because of what his father and grandfather had done. And Monsters well they hunt anything with Olympian Blood in them but it still hurt knowing her sons hadn't had much in terms of a moment of peace.

Plus with his father's habits Artemis could understand how life may have been hard for him. But she couldn't blame Dante for them either. After all with his career path he was probably not expecting children to be in his future… save for Patty Lowell who Artemis noted clearly respected Dante as a sort of father figure or elder brother. As she sighed she returned the sword to its case where it will be delivered to her son during this quest by one of her hunters.

Artemis knew Evan was powerful but with Elysium he may actually be able to unleash the devil inside him. But still Evelyn was something of a concern for Artemis. She had similar power to her son and being a daughter of Apollo who her brother in all his knowledge had no memory of siring was concerning for her. Apollo may be many things but he was no deadbeat to his children and knew every one of his Demigod children to whom he had sired.

For now Artemis was focused on the Iris message that showed Evan as he was traversing the former lair of Medusa taking out beasts that tried to attack her son.

(Scene Break over with Evelyn)

Evelyn was walking through the place noting everything of importance. She cared little for the quest save for increasing her own power as a Demon and a Demigod. She cared not for her human blood or her human origins but she was forced to rely on them to blend in. As she walked about she noted something amiss in here. She calmly kept up her paste knowing full well she was being followed or observed.

Soon reality shattered once more to which Evelyn responded by pulling out Muramasa and blocked their attacks. She wasn't done as she began to slashed and hack at them with trained yet elegant movement as she was clearly faster and stronger then these Demons. They wielded scythes but then Evelyn launched ethereal swords at them before throwing Muramasa about.

The O-Katana spin about slashing and hacking through the demons before Evelyn had it return to her sheath. She wasn't done as the minute it entered she pulled it back out and slashed the side of a demons head causing its black sand like blood to spray out from the wound. The Demons remained standing for a bit as Evelyn held the sheath at her back and began to sheath Muramasa back into its scabbard. Once she did so the demons all fell down limp and dead as she glared at them knowing exactly what was happening right now.

"Mother." Evelyn growled as it was like her to interfere with things.

"She doesn't have much of a choice Evelyn." A new voice was heard as Evelyn glared to the owner and saw Aunty Em or her true name Medusa. Medusa was wearing what appeared to be demonic armoring as her neck had a scar upon it with her eyes covered in a retractable metal visor of sorts. Furthermore her snakes were changed as they now had spine blades making them excellent for combat as it was clear Medusa got an upgrade. "After all you are a key to her plans." Medusa said as she smirked to the Tri-Breed girl standing there.

"I know… but honestly I care little for them." Evelyn said as she glared at the demonized Gorgon before her. "Now I suggest you get out of my way or else you'll be losing your head again." Evelyn said as she used her thumb to click Muramasa out of its sheath.

Medusa smirked and walked off a bit in response. "Well in these quests I always seem to die to easily… so it matters little." Medusa said as she began to walk away from Evelyn. "Though I'd be careful you do know how your mother can get when she's angry." Medusa warned showing she cared little for Evelyn's evident threat.

But before Medusa could walk any further she gasped in shock as she felt everything go numb and limp. She felt her neck and saw a slice appear on it before her arms went limp next. Her head then fell off her neck as her body began to turn to Gold Dust in response to her demise. Evelyn was then seen holding Muramasa while she walked over to Medusa's head and glared down at it. She then took the head and placed it into a sack before she began to walk away from the area. She had gold and a pearl to find after all.

(Meanwhile back over with Evan)

Evan was walking around the place as he saw a few things were remodeled. Nothing major or not worthy save for the dust being disturbed. He walked around some more and then saw a door in his way. He smirked and with his strength yanked it off its hinges. But in doing so he caused the contents to fall all over as Evan dodged it with ease. He coughed from the dust getting into his lungs before he noticed something amongst the stuff.

He picked it up and saw a double barreled Shotgun as he held it in his hand and proceeded to cock it. Soon a Demon began to appear from behind to which Evan rolled his eyes and pointed the Shotgun in its face. "Boom." Evan smirked and shot it to death with a loud bang from it. Its brains were splattered all over the wall as Evan smirked to his victory. "To easy." Evan said as he walked about some more enjoying his newly acquired shotgun weapon.

Evan added the shotgun to the subspace storage he keeps his immediate gear while he walked away from the spot. Evan of course didn't walk far because as he walked he looked over to another statue something that wasn't there before. He began walking over to investigate it and saw it was a large. Larger than the others as it even looked like a demon. In fact Evan wagered it may be related to Nelo Angelo with design alone. The main difference was the wing design to its, grieves and the fact it was a bit sleeker then Nelo Angelo. Evan inspected it and smirked as he noted how shiny the blade it carried was before shrugging to the statue.

*Insert Devil May Cry 1 OST: Ultra Violet

As Evan walked away Alastor began to release a thunder current as the statue behind him began to move as its movement caused Evan to hear it. All of this caused Evan to turn around and see his foe which he had believed a statue moments before. Evan saw the roman engravings on its form and noted it had Enochian engraving as well as the words in his eyes spelled a name.

"Hermes… Angelo." Evan said with a smirk on his face. Angelo then then drew his sword and glared at Evan as if desiring to kill him. "You know this place is the last spot I'd expect to find anyone with some guts." Evan said as Angelo then took a battle stance ready to do battle. "Ok so you wanna cut the chit chat well this is going to be fun." Evan said as he always liked to jump straight to the chase of such things.

Evan then charged in with Alastor as the two began to trade sword blows against each other. The two managed to knock each other back but Angelo managed to stand against him quickly regaining himself. Angelo began to attack with his massive sword forcing Evan to jump back to avoid it. Evan then began shooting Hunter and Slayer at the foe but it seems Angelo was ready.

Angelo then moved at incredible speed deflecting the attacks with his sword at blinding speed and dodging the others that could not be blocked. He then appeared before Evan and kicked him in the stomach knocking him back hard. Evan busted through the wall as he appeared in another room as Angel continued the onslaught on Evan.

Evan then took out his shotgun and fired at Angelo but instead of taking damage the weapon slowed him down but still managing to tank it. Evan cursed and went for Fenrir and sent a chain attack at him. Angelo grabbed the chain after dodging the sword and yanked Evan in. In turn he swung Evan about before slamming him down onto the ground creating a sort of tremor with it.

"Ok that one hurt." Evan cursed as he tried to get back up. "Guess its pure sword fighting… I can live with that!" Evan roared charging with Alastor ready to get back at Angelo for that small onslaught there. Their swords began to clash as they hacked and slashed at each other as Evan was holding his ground as best as he could. He then slashed at Angelo getting a blow in as Angelo roared in fury to that attack.

The roar was heard about as no doubt the others heard it.

(With Percy's group)

The trio stopped as they looked and heard the commotion. "That's not a good sign." Grover said knowing Evan may very well be in danger.

"Come on let's go!" Percy called out making a break to locate the roars source.

(With Nico and Thalia)

The duo heard the roar as well as Thalia was holding a bag of gold in her hands after locating it in a fountain as it would appear save for a few monsters Nico and Thalia had a better time. "That can't be good." Nico said as he knew a monster roar when he heard one.

"Come on." Thalia said as she led her cousin to hopefully locate the roars source.

(Back with Evelyn)

Evelyn heard the roar and growled knowing who it belonged to and what was happening. "She didn't." Evelyn said knowing her mother's madness knew no limits in its savage force and cruelty. Evelyn then ran off to send her mother's lieutenant off before he caused the entire plan to crumble around them.

(Back with Evan vs Angelo)

The two once more were seen trading sword blows as Angelo elbowed Evan during a deadlock knocking him back before punching him in the face. Angelo wasn't done as Evan then found his face grabbed by Angelo before he proceeded to ram him through more walls until they were outside on the road. Evan flew out of his grim as he coughed a bit never getting a beating this bad in battle in his life.

Evan then grabbed Hunter and shot Angelo mid attack getting his armpit causing Angelo to roar in pain from it. "Huh… so that's where your weakest." Evan said realizing this thing had the Curse of Achilles on him. Wait but why would a demon have that curse on him. Evan needed more answers thus he knew he had to get them by fighting it more.

"The fuck?!" Nina cried out as she saw this before Evan saw her.

"Nina duck and cover now!" Evan said as his warning was evident barricade herself in the van.

"Evan look out!" Nina called out just in time as Angelo charged at Evan with an attack akin to stinger. Evan acted fast and used the flat-side of Alastor to block the sword as best he could but it seemed Angelo was stronger than he expected him to be. Evan kept his strength up but in the end it was for naught as soon to Evan's shock he saw a crack appear on Alastors blade.

Then he felt it Angelo wasn't just fueled by demonic power because nothing short of a Demon King could cause cracks to appear on Alastor. This demon… this thing was fueled by Olympian Power but the question was which Olympian and was this monster a demigod who acquired demonic power? Or was it something else entirely that Evan or his father ever faced before now.

*End OST

Evan then to his horror saw Alastor shatter in his hands as the blade broke in two and in turn he found a sword stabbed into his chest and exit out his back. Evan then roared in pain as he felt the blade pierce his chest like that. Angelo then roared further as he stabbed the sword deeper causing Evan even more pain. That was until an arrow flew in and hit Angelo.

The Demon Warrior looked and saw Percy there with his friends as Annabeth and Thalia bad bows out while Nico and Percy both had swords drawn for combat. Evelyn was with them but glaring with a look that demanded that Angel unhand Evan for now. But Angelo's focus were on Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth as he began to have brief flashes in his mind.

Then Angelo unhanded Evan even releasing him of his sword while grabbing his head in pain. Angelo roared out in pain before roaring out to the heavens above. His roars attracted storm clouds to him before a lightning bolt shot down upon him. It was a powerful one as when it began to die down Hermes Angelo was gone.

When the chaos died down Nina and the group minus Nico and Evelyn ran over to Evan who was down and bleeding. "Evan!" Nina called out they checked him over trying to figure out what had happened.

"Evan what happened?" Annabeth asked as she looked to Evan.

"Who or what was that thing?" Percy asked looking to Evan who grinned a bit but smiled none the less.

"Apparently his name is Hermes Angelo." Evan joked but the situation was serious.

"He needs help." Evelyn said as Thalia nodded. Thalia then produced a horn hoping Artemis would answer with it being her son's life on the line despite it being his quest now.

With puffed cheeks, Thalia blew a long note knowing the Hunt would hear it.

Aawwweeeeeeeooooooooooo!

She took in a deep breath, letting the horn's magic reverberate, and blew again.

Aawwweeeeeeeooooooooooo!

As she went to blowing a third time Evan began to black out as Nina saw this. "Evan! Evan don't black out now! EVAN!" Nina called out trying to keep Evan awake and alive.

(Evan)

All Evan saw was void as he had no idea what was up or down. He could not even figure out if he was dead or alive right now. As Evan drifted he felt a tug… it was an odd one to say the least but the tug was like that of a tune you could never forget. Evan knew the song well it was the song of the hunt as it called to Evan. He then began to feel the tug grow stronger as above his sight was the full moon. As he looked to it he felt his heart pulse and with every pulse a surge of power flowed through his very being.

It was then Evan felt it a surge of his demonic power coursing through him. He knew what this was the demon inside trying to save itself and in doing so awakening. Evan was not going to be dying anytime soon and that was evident. He was gonna let the devil lose because he intended to kick Hermes Angelo's ass next time he saw him.

*Insert Devil May Cry 4 OST: Yamato Awakens

(Real World)

Percy was trying to shake Evan awake as the blood had stained Evan's shirt and jacket long ago. But when Percy was going to try again Evan's arm shot out and grabbed it in a bone crushing grip. Percy cried out in shock but then saw Evan as his eyes were glowing a demonic red color. Evan breathed an ominous breath as he began to rise up with pure will alone. Evan's blood leaked out further but before anyone could try to stop him Nina stopped the group as did Evelyn.

The two girls knew what was happening and in turn opted to let it happen knowing what was coming. Evan began to stalk forth as if trying to get some distance for what was to come. Once Evan was at a far enough distance he began to crouch in on himself as leading up to Evan was a trail of his own spilt blood. Evan grit his teeth as his crimson glowing eyes began to gain slits in them before it happened.

His eyes then went completely silver before he roared out releasing a powerful burst of demonic and Olympian energies as everyone had to shield themselves from it. When it began to die down the Hunters of Artemis arrived with Artemis leading them as all were wide eyed at what they saw.

Evan began to walk out of the source changed physically from the ordeal of his awakening. His hands were replaced with clawed armored fists that had fur to it akin to a wolf. His torso was bear and replaced with armoring of sorts but at the center of it was a glowing core of source at the exact spot where he was ran through by Angelo. Next his feet were akin to that of his father's basic devil trigger form but with a tail added in as it trailed behind him showing it was blade tipped and serrated edge. Next was his, back as it appeared he now had hooked feathered wings that wrapped around his form like a coat or a duster of sorts. Finally was the head as it had his silver hair spiked up with scale like armoring trailing down his neck.

His face had a red armored mask over the eyes as his skin was more a demonic gray now. But mixed in with his hair were antler like protrusions as it was evident this was it. Evan had finally Devil Triggered as he began to stomp torts his allies glaring at them with silver eye holding slits for irises inside them.

"Evan?" Artemis asked as she saw her boy walk forth transformed and oddly enough awoken.

But as he got closer he then roared out again releasing a powerful bellow before he reverted back to his human form clothing and all before falling over out cold. Something was shifting and Artemis feared if it wasn't a major prophesy like the one of the Big Three then it was pretty damn close. She hoped that whatever was coming… they were all prepared.

(Scene Break Hidden Location)

The leader sat on her throne feeding on Demonic Energy as the Trident and the Helm were set up fueling her power. The divine powers were feeding into her and in turn feeding into the weapon to which she would break down the door of Olympus and exact her long overdue revenge against the Olympian Gods. As she waited she opened her eyes and knew Medusa had died as intended. She needed to keep a close eye on Evelyn so knowing she was on the quest made things a lot easier for her.

Soon Artemis, Zeus, and all the Gods of Olympus will feel her wrath. But for now she would wait and bide her time. After all she had all the time in the world.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it so until next time I say leave a review and again ja-ne.


	7. Mission 7: God of War My Ass

Devil May Cry Divine Devil of the Hunt

ESKK: New Chapter you know the dill read and review got it ok.

(Start Evan location unknown)

A massive headache. That's all Evan felt once his eyes finally fluttered open. He finally awoke in a large bright brown tent, in a nice fluffy bed. He hadn't slept on a bed like this since he was back in cabin 8 at camp half-blood. Evan groaned a bit as he looked around and saw animal pelts plastered all over the tent, a small fountain was alive in the middle, along with a table and set of chairs.

Evan began to get up and moved the blankets and noted his chest was covered in bandages and he was dressed in his jeans. He looked about and saw his zip up old Leather Jacket was in ruins. He walked over to it and sighed at what he saw. "Damn I liked that jacket." Evan sighed hoping it could be repaired but now was not the time.

He looked at the bandages on his chest and noted there was more around his body making him sigh. Evan then began to remove the bandages knowing he was already fully healed from his ordeal. Evan then heard voices going on outside as he looked to it. "We need to get him out of here soon my lady! The other hunters will recognize him eventually, they are already outraged that his friends are here!" One voice said as he recognized it as Thalia's. "My loophole in the ancient law was just pure luck one I'm sure Zeus will rectify when you're involved." Thalia urged as Evan rolled his eyes.

"I know and you have my thanks Thalia but I can't just send him back out there as he was." Artemis said as she then was heard sighing to calm herself. "No, he will stay here until he is ready to travel that is final. Tell anyone if they give him, or his friends a hard time they will me to answer to." The voice of Artemis said sternly to Thalia.

"Well then no use waiting." Evan said busting through surprising the two to no end. What was more save for the scar on his chest Evan was walking like it was just another Monday morning.

"Evan… your." Artemis began but Evan cut her off to this.

"Yeah I'm hard to kill trust me not my first time getting stabbed like that." Evan said as he stretched a bit.

"I…" Artemis began but Evan sighed to this.

"Look mom… if you want to help me out great but since Thalia called you and it's my quest… you may want to avoid talking to me… at least until it's over." Evan said showing he was completely find with what was happening now.

"Well that's the thing…" Artemis began as she then pulled a cloth out. Evan took it and unwrapped it to reveal the handle of Alastor and some of the blades remains.

"Nina couldn't fix it the soul that was inside it is basically dead and without it it's just another broken sword." Thalia said as Evan sighed to this.

"Great first the jacket now the sword." Evan sighed wondering if this was karma getting him.

"Actually we have a replacement for it and it should be able to do what you need it to do." Artemis said as Evan heard this and was intrigued by it.

"First you need new clothing and then meet us outside." Thalia said as Evan shrugged to this.

"Alright tell Seaweed head, battle girl, underworld boy, and donkey man I'm ok and I'll be out soon." Evan said as he stretched a bit to this.

"Very well I also had some clothing left there for you." Artemis said being fast and court about this conversation.

Evan nodded as he entered the tent he was staying in while he recovered from his battle against Hermes Angelo. Evan walked in and saw the clothing in question before proceeding to walk over to them and noted they were a familiar outfit. He remembered how he met Lucia… Evan was back in middle school for the possible 3rd or 4th time after changing schools to hide his longevity. Luckily Morrison was able to put him in a school with Patty so he wasn't totally alone there at the time.

Dante had gone off on a job where Lucia had come over to help keep an eye on him for when Lady or Trish couldn't. Knowing his father he probably got himself stuck in the demon world or something before getting out by pure dumb luck. Though Evan had a theory it somehow involved the Broken Yamato on how Dante escaped from the Demon World. Evan smirked and figured he had nothing else to wear and proceeded to get dress.

(The group)

"So let me get this straight you weren't kidding when you said Evan was part Demon as in fire and brimstones steal your soul all hail Satan sort of Devil." Percy said as Nina nodded to this.

"Yeap got it from his pa who was half devil and half human. Artemis got into the mix making old Evan a tri-breed." Artemis said with a smirk on her face.

"So what's that like?" Nico asked as Nina smirked to him.

"Ain't ya part demon also Fire boy, considering yer daddy is the Olympian King of the Underworld?" Nina asked to which Nico glared at her for that comment.

"My dad is King of the Underworld not a demon from it so zip it!" Nico countered as Nina shrugged but noted how Nico wasn't keen on speaking to Evan anytime soon.

"Look if Evan wants to talk about it he will so until then drop be ya drop it." Nina said as she relaxed a bit at the side door to the van.

"Still what was that thing?" Thalia asked referring to Angelo Hermes.

"It was an Angelo those nasty bastards always appear as Underworld Knights kind of like Spawn but without the free will." Nina said as they heard her short and brief explanation. "Though I don't know where that one came from Underworld doesn't have a leader in power at the moment and only he could make those fuckers like that." Nina said to which this got everyone's attention on her.

"Demon King?" Annabeth asked but Nina waved her off.

"Not important." Nina said as right now Evan was the topic right now.

"Jeez you guys having a party planning event?" Evan was heard as he walked out of Artemis tent in his new outfit scratching the back of his head a bit.

Everyone was shocked when they saw Evan walked out as it was Nina who was surprised the most. "Woo wee Evan like father like son MRMM!" Nina praised as she looked to Evan. "Bet ya you can give yer daddy a run for his money in that there looks department that is." Nina said admiring Evan's new outfit.

Evan was wearing high black boots and red jeans that had a single belt wrapped around each thigh. He was wearing a belt featuring a skull themed buckle wraps around his waist, he was also wearing black gauntlet shaped gloves with three buckled straps on each one. His coat spitting image of his fathers, with two coattails, yet the coat had a pronounced buckled collar, and a black strap going over his right shoulder wrapping around his chest, with two golden studs on the front. The front of the coat is also patterned individually from the rest of it, resembling a sort of vest or body armor, with a zipper closed all the way up from the waist to the bottom of Evan's neck.

Nina was admiring it as everyone was surprised by this. "Yeah may look like my dad's but check this out." Evan said turning around and revealing a crest on the back of it.

"Wow that's the crest belonging to Artemis." Percy said as he recognized it as did Thalia.

"Ok… and?" Evan asked as Thalia sighed a bit.

"It means any Hunter who sees it knows you're one of us." Thalia sighed knowing how this could turn bad.

"Huh, well what do you know?" Evan said as he figured out how this worked. It was light and comfortable no doubt his mother knew how he liked to be in comfortable clothing in battle. Plus since it was light yet durable he could move freely as opposed to the armor provided by the Camp.

"The buckle must mean to represent yer daddy's origins but the mark on yer back must be yer momma's origins." Nina said as Evan smirked to this.

"Heh nice." Evan said as he could get use to that real fast.

Soon a rumble shook the ground as this got everyone attention even Evan's. Evan cocked an eyebrow before he noticed a motorcycle pull up to the edge of the Hunters Camp. The motorcycle looked to be a heavily modified hog, equipped with holsters for shotguns on both sides of the vehicle. The headlight was colored red, gas tank was painted with flames, and the seat appeared to be made of leather. However, Evan had a feeling that wasn't cowhide.

The biker got off his means of transport and started his way to the arena. He was wearing a red muscle shirt, black jeans with black dusters. On his thigh, a hunting knife was strapped. He wore red wraparound shades, and his hair was an oily black crew cut. Most noticeable was that he had dozens of scars on his cheeks.

Almost immediately, the hunters kneeled with some defiance as even Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, and Nico kneeled. Evan saw this as did Percy as the ladder of which had a hunch as to who it was. The biker smirked and raised his hand dismissively, and all the Hunters rose back to their feet but were on the defensive. The biker approached the Devil Hunter, before coming to a stop in front of him.

"So you're the unknown that's got all of Olympus wondering," the biker stated more than he asked.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Evan asked bluntly, meeting his stare. Even with the sunglasses in the way, the hunter could see that behind the red shades was a sort of fire.

"Evan this is." Annabeth began but it was Artemis who spoke up from afar.

"Ares how dare you show your face here." Artemis growled as she came in glaring at her fellow Olympian.

"Ah Artemis sorry for barging in but when I heard Thalia used a loophole in the ancient law to aid your son I figured it was as good a chance as any to see what got everyone so riled up." Ares said as Evan smirked a bit.

"Well here I am eyebrows of flames." Evan taunted causing Ares to chuckle at Evan's retort to the God of War.

"The kid's good," said the biker raising his hand, "I don't mind a little attitude. Long as you remember who's the boss."

"Does that mean whoever's in charge is coming after you?" Evan snorted, causing the biker to crack a tiny smirk.

"Smart guy, huh?" chuckled the biker while shaking his head. "I can see how you gave your ma's hunters a hard time and gotten under dads skin." Ares chuckled showing he was amused by the Devil Hunter.

"Well if Zeus has a problem I suggest he gets off his fat ass and come at me with them instead of making me go through this bullshit quest." Evan said as Ares narrowed his eyes in response yet still found Evan to be amusing.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, some of the Hunters and Thalia to shift uncomfortably while the biker just gave the hunter a hard look. "I'd be careful about saying names like that so casually," he cautioned the Tri-breed but Evan looked around unamused.

"Isn't that his name?" Evan deadpanned while looking to Ares.

"Yes." Ares responded as Artemis had a feeling where this was going.

"Then I'm going to use it," Evan said as he turned back to the biker. "See I'm gonna be the guy that gives anyone satisfaction of being afraid to use their name. Besides, he might be a god, but he's not my god." Evan added showing he wasn't afraid to say it as it is.

"Bold words." scoffed the biker as he hooked his thumbs into his belt. "Can you back them up?" Ares asked as Artemis cursed herself.

"I suggest you don't Evan just go finished recovering so." Artemis began but Evan cut in.

"No… I'm game just as soon as I know who you are." Evans aid as Ares smirked at what Evan was doing considering Artemis used his name not too long ago.

"You seriously don't know?" asked the biker, frowning slightly. The hunter's only response was to shrug, and give him a sideways smirk to Ares. "I'm Ares. God of war, murder, and bloodshed. You fought my sister before you knew she was your mother and insulted my daughter." He introduced as Evan

"Does that mean you're looking for a little payback because, I'm not sorry at all about your kid. She had it coming." Evan stated to his uncle, watching with amusement as Ares grew more and more frustrated, "And for the record, I knew who you were from the start, I just wanted you to tell me yourself." Evan said showing he was one hell of a smart aleck.

Ares was silent for a moment before he started chuckling. "You're a little punk, you know that?" Ares said with the chuckle with how Evan was clearly amusing him.

"I've been told many times, Ares, couple times by my pops." Evan said as he brushed his coat off slightly. He then looked right into the god's eyes with a hard look, all amusement gone. "Now what the hell do you want?" Evan asked as he had a quest to take care of.

"Straight to the point, I like that," nodded Ares, he then folded his arms and gave the hunter bemused look. "You don't have to worry, I'm not here to punish you for Clarisse or avenge my sister's pride." Ares said as Evan then sighed in disappointment there.

"Shame. At least then I'd get a challenge." Evan said as he was hoping for a fight.

"You might get that challenge," grinned Ares. Now that caught the hunter's attention, as well as the attention of all the Hunters of Artemis and Evan's allies who were present at the arena.

"What, you wanna fight me?" The young Devil Hunter said with mock surprise as he placed his hand on his chest faking honor and humbled to rile Ares up a bit.

"Saw the fight against that monster the other day. Gotta say, you know what you're doing." Ares said as Evan then smirked to this.

"Well when you got Demons, Monsters, and the like after your ass for a shit long time you learn a thing or two." Evan said as he knew that better than most would care to admit.

He then stepped back, and gave the young adult a sideways grin. "So I figured I'd test your mettle against mine." Ares offered as Evan was surprised by this.

Here, the God of War was challenging him to a fight. Now that was something very interesting for the hunter. And if he was being honest, a part of him was pretty curious to see just how powerful these gods really were. But when Gods are involved especially Gods of a Pantheon there was always a catch involved to such things.

"What's the catch?" he demanded, tilting his head to the right.

"No catch. All I want is to see what you're made of." Ares said showing he was being honest here for now. Evan looked up for a second, mulling it over for a second. Ares could see the hunter was thinking it over. "So, how about it?" Ares asked as he then extended his right hand, a crooked grin on his face. Looking at the hand, the hunter smirked before looking right into Are's eyes.

"All I've got to say is; hell yeah." Evan said before the Devil Hunter took the War God's hand. Everyone in the area was shocked to hear the Devil hunter's reply.

Evan Sparda Redgrave had just accepted a fight with Ares.

Ares.

As in the God of War, Murder, and Bloodshed, and the silver-haired young adult agreed as easily as if someone was asking if he wanted to get some lunch.

"I'll admit, didn't think you'd agree." Ares conceded as he shook Evan's hand.

"Would you have taken no for an answer?" the Devil Hunter deadpanned as he let go of the god's hand gave him a blank look.

Ares just chuckled and gave a brief nod. "Touché." Was all the God of War said before resuming, their conversation. "So, when exactly do you wanna fight? Doesn't really matter to me, I've got all the time in the world." Ares asked as Evan then took out the broken Alastor.

"I have a new sword on the way last fight broke this one. So just give me a second to grab it and we can start then." Evan said as Ares shrugged to this.

"Straight to the chase I like it." Ares said confirming his agreement as he turned away from the Devil hunter and headed towards his bike. "Hope you still have the nerve to fight when the time comes." Ares said as Evan laughed a bit in response to that.

"My only hope is that you'll be a gracious loser when I win." challenged the Devil Hunter, earning a laugh from the god. The embodiment of war reached his motorcycle and mounted the vehicle. A low rumble echoed from the machine as he pulled away from the area no doubt to gather what he needed for the fight.

In all honesty Evan had to admit he wasn't lying about being curious to see what these gods could do. However, at the same time, he was also willing to bet that in the event he did win, Ares might not be too happy and might try something later on. So if he won, he'd have the god of war to look out for, if he didn't, well, let's just say that the Greek gods tend to go overboard with bets.

But in the event that Ares does try something, he's willing to bet he can hold his own against the god. But first he was going to need a new sword before going to fight the God of War.

But once he was gone it was Artemis who spoke up next. "What in the name of all of Chaos were you thinking accepting his challenge like that?!" Artemis yelled while glaring at her son who made a reckless choice.

"The things… I really wanted his bike, I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer, and I wanted to try out my Devil Trigger and he gave me a perfect excuse to do it." Evan listed off his reasons as to why he wanted to fight against old Ares.

"Wait you did that to get his bike?!" Percy asked as that had to be the dumbest reason to fight a God there ever was.

"Yeap." Evan said as he smirked a bit but then smirked further. "Also to get time to get a feel for my new Devil Trigger." Evan said knowing full well he could now devil trigger.

"Evan Gods don't get involved like this unless there is something very wrong." Thalia said as Nina then scoffed to this.

"Yeah old War Chick probably wants to figure out how Evan survived fer so long and learned how to fight." Nina said as she was working on something in her hands.

"Yeah and it could all be avoided if they just asked me where I learned to fight, At least dear ma doesn't have to do stuff like that to me." Evan said as he knew Artemis was listening in a bit.

"True." Artemis said as she knew she was on some thin ice with breaking the ancient law. Of course this resulted with thunder booming from the sky as Evan rolled his eyes knowing who it was.

"Oh shove it up your ass grand-dad!" Evan yelled to the sky clearly pushing it here. Evan then sighed and rolled his shoulders a bit ready for a fight with the God of War. "Trust me, I can handle myself," Evan waved off, before turning on his heel and making his to where he would fight Ares. "Besides, there's no turning back now." Evan said knowing full well Ares won't take being stood up too kindly.

"Evan wait." Artemis called out as Evan then looked and saw her throw something at him. The weapon in question spun in the air before he caught it in his hand and gave it a good look over. One side had Greek on it while the other had Enochian on it. To Evan's eyes the words rearranged to perfect English on both sides causing him to smirk in response here.

Evan whistled a bit as he looked the sword over. "Nice." Evan said as he checked out the sword and liked how it felt in his hands almost like it was made just for him.

"That is known as Elysium it's so far the first and only weapon made from demonic and Olympian powers. Inside it the shards of the Rebellion was forged into it mixed with purified celestial bronze making it one of the strongest swords to date." Artemis explained as Evan smirked a bit to this.

*Insert Devil May Cry the Animation OST: Kill it with Style

Evan then took the sword and began swinging around watching how the blade glistened in the light. He even noted how it even glowed as he swung it before going for stabbing motions before swinging it and throwing it upward. It spun in the air until he caught it on the return and sheathed it where Alastor once rested before breaking.

"Nice." Evan said as Thalia saw this with confusion.

"Is he going to do that every time he gets a new weapon?" Thalia asked as Annabeth wanted answers to this.

"You have no idea." Nina responded as it was clear she enjoyed Evan's little new weapon presentations when they happen.

"Well let's not keep old war chick waiting." Evan said before making his way to where Ares would be waiting.

(Scene Break Ares Chosen Battlefield)

*Insert Devil May Cry 4 OST: Swipe of Swords

Evan walked over to a clearing set up for them as he noted Ares waiting there. "Well what do you know and here, I thought you'd back out or something." Evan said as he noted Ares get up and take out a steel baseball bat.

"Well when I've been hearing such things about you on Olympus who am I to deny." Ares said as he smirked to Evan as the Hunters plus his friends gathered around to clearing to watch.

"Well glad to know I'm famous." Evan said as he now had two reasons to fight, test out Elysium and his Devil Trigger in battle. "So we gonna stand here yapping or we going to get down to it." Evan said itching to fight Ares.

"Still got your attitude," snorted Ares, he then jerked his head in the direction of their makeshift battleground.

"You'll find that my attitude's as sharp as my sword, Ares," The Devil hunter retorted, using the god's name. Ares chuckled, even as thunder rumbled and even Thalia shifted uncomfortably a bit here.

Soon enough, Ares and Evan approached each other getting ready to fight. "You can give up now, kid," Ares suggested with a smirk as he rested his baseball bat on his shoulder. "No shame in it." Ares offered as Evan got into a battle stance

"Too late for that I'm afraid. Besides." Evan began, as he and the god stopped about ten paces away from each other. "This was your idea. I'm not going to let you go that easy, Ares." Evan said as he got ready to fight a God.

The god of war just gave the hunter a warning look. "Well, looks like I gotta teach you some manners," Ares said as he got ready himself. "But first, let's see what kind of fighter you are." Ares said before he snapped his fingers. The ground then exploded at his feet and out charged a wild boar, even larger and uglier than the one whose head hung above the door of cabin seven at Camp Half-Blood. The beast pawed the sand, glaring at the hunter, lowering its sharp tusks and waited for the command to attack.

"A pig?" Evan deadpanned as he gave the wild boar a bored look. "You're going to have to do better than that." Evan taunted as he didn't even need to use his sword for those ugly things.

"Don't worry, I will." Ares sneered as he then pointed at the hunter. "Just testing your-" Ares began but The God of War was cut off Evan suddenly whipped out Slayer in a split second and took aim right at the boar. A powerful crack erupted from the arena and the boar's head exploded, the boar let out a dying squeal as it burnt into ash. Ares and the majority of the spectators looked at where the boar previously stood with surprise.

"We're here to fight, Ares," Evan reminded the War God as he twirled Slayer on his finger. "If I wanted to listen to someone monologue, I would've gone to the opera." Evan said before holstering the gun.

Artemis smiled as she watched this already tempted to get popcorn. "That's my boy." Ares praised wondering if it's possible to locate Dante and use a similar method to Athena's method of creating half-bloods to get another child out of the currently missing Devil Hunter.

"Alright then, kid," Ares began as his face started turning red with anger. "But don't cry when you-" Ares continued only for Evan to cut him off again.

"Could you just shut up and fight already?" Evan demanded wanting to skip the chit chat. "Honestly, I think I might just leave because all you're doing is t-t-t-t-talking." Evan said purposely stuttering at the T to get his point across with Ares.

"Okay, now, you're asking for it." Ares growled as Evan then grinned in response.

"Finally!" Evan called out reaching for Elysium and once grabbing it swinging it around. He then pointed it at Ares who just snorted as his baseball bat suddenly changed into a large, two-handed sword. The hilt had a large silver skull that had a ruby clutched in its mouth. "Now that's more like it!" Evan called out hoping for a real weapon to face. "Let's make it official with Elysium's long awaited debut!" Evan called out as he smirked at Ares. "Now I can make a Devil Cry… let's see if I can make an angel or an Olympian scream!" Evan called out showing he was not to be trifled with.

"Bring it on!" Ares roared out before the two charged at each other with a battle cry against each other.

Ares jumped up with his sword ready to swing down on Evan. Evan smirked and swung Elysium against Ares sword and in turn the two weapons met head on. The weapons caused a small burst between them as they grinded against each other before the two ended up parting away. Ares came down and went for a stabbing motion and Evan in turn dodged at the last possible second with his cocky smirk ever present.

Then as if he was a blur Evan maneuvered himself around Ares and ended up behind him. His coat flapping in the wind with the spin as he was clearly trying to enjoy himself here. Ares turned around and charged at the Silver Haired Tri-Breed only for Evan to jump back and begin firing at him with Hunter and Slayer. When Ares was upon Evan though after slashing through the bullets Evan responded with a horizontal slash. Ares of course blocked it and to his shock he felt strain against the force of the attack.

Ares managed to shove Elysium away and began to slash mercilessly at Evan. Evan dodged each attach with ease as he felt his body had gotten stronger and faster ever since he first Devil Triggered.

"You're putting me to sleep, Ares," Evan quipped as he jumped back to avoid a downward slash before he lunged right at the god and swung Elysium at him.

Ares raised his sword to block again, but this time, when his sword collided with the hunter's, he was sent sliding back several feet. His combat boots digging into the dirt, slowing him down. Soon, he came to a stop, about fifteen feet from where Evan stood, who adopted his relaxed stance again, resting Elysium on his shoulder once more and locked at his free hand clearly surprised by his own strength.

"Not bad, not bad." Ares grinned as he saw what Evan just did.

"Glad you think so," Evan remarked before a condescending grin formed on his face. "But can't really say the same about you." Evan taunted showing he wasn't afraid of Ares or the Gods.

"Oh man." Ares growled as flames danced along the rim of his glasses. "You're really asking to be turned into a smear on the ground." Ares growled as Evan smirked to this.

"I'm still here, Ares," Evan made a taunting comment as he gestured to himself. "You better step your game up if you want to fight." Evan said showing he hadn't broken a sweat yet here.

Ares just sneered as he then swung his right hand up, and a wall of red fire rolled across the ground. "Nice fire show we expecting a heavy metal rock band?" Evan taunted even further as it was clear Ares was not amused by the taunt. Evan then swung his sword out letting it fall to the ground while angling it ever so slightly before spun around and charged. He dragged Elysium through the dirt before he performed a 360 degree spin, swinging it right at the incoming wall of fire. The result from the swing was a massive gust of wind that slammed right into the wall of fire.

To the shock of everyone, the blast actually overpowered the fire and blew it back down. Ares didn't show it, but he was internally surprised yet thoroughly impressed with his skill. Evan wasn't done as he then busted out the Shotgun and pointed it at Ares gut before smirking a bit. "Bang." Evan said before pulling the trigger sending the God of War flying with a shotgun blast to the gullet.

Evan wasn't done as he then switched over to Hunter and Slayer before firing a flurry of bullets at the War God giving him no room to retaliate from the onslaught of his twin guns. "You know my cousin Evan says fires is bad for the complexion it's why he never tans." Evan taunted gesturing to his face and causing snickering to be heard from the hunters of Artemis and his team for this quest.

Not taking this insult lightly, Ares charged right towards Evan again, viciously slashing at the hunter. However, instead of evading the attacks, the young man instead blocked the attacks, Elysium easily holding up to the swings from the godly weapon. But then again, Evan's sword wasn't exactly normal either.

After slashing at Evan, again, Ares brought his sword up and prepared to bring it down. The hunter smirked as he swung Elysium up to meet the sword, but with a little twist. Half way through the swing Evan once more pulled out Slayer and fired at Ares leg causing him to cry out and in turn pushing the War God back with Elysium. This in turn forced Ares to the defensive in a haste. Evan then jumped up and spun with his sword slamming it against Ares godly weapon sending the god skidding back again. This time, well over twenty-five feet. Ares growled as he looked at his weapon, an annoyed expression on his face as he felt his weapon actually vibrating from the strike.

"'God of War' my ass." Evan stated out loud, getting Ares' attention and in turn his rage. "I can see how Kratos can kick your ass and take your throne both in video games and if he was real in real life." Evan taunted as it was an unspoken fact that the Olympian Gods hated the God of War series. Try as they might they could not destroy it or its creator due to both popularity and the fact the creator was smart about it.

Ares's face was purple with rage, "Watch it, kid. I could turn you into-" Ares began but was cut off by his opponent.

"Shut up and come get me, Ares," The young Devil Hunter interrupted showing he wasn't going to waste time with unneeded chit chat.

"Okay then," Ares snapped as he the raised his hand causing several undead soldiers to rise from the ground, about fifteen in total. "Let's see how you deal with this!" Ares roared out as Evan saw all of them here.

The undead soldiers appeared to be the rotting remains of Spartan warriors. Armed with either swords, spears, shields, even axes. The undead warriors soon surrounded the hunter, who just turned around to see all his enemies.

"Sixteen against one, those are pretty bad odds," Evan noted before laughing a bit at how this was just chump change for him. "For you anyway. Besides, I've been busting your ass about picking up the fight when I, myself, have been taking it easy." Evans confessed as even his mother was shocked at what she heard.

"What?! You mean you haven't-?!" Ares began in shock at what Evan had just said here.

"'Been taking you seriously at all?' No, I haven't." The Devil Hunter slightly sneered before grinning. "In fact, what you've thrown at me is basically the equivalent to a morning stretch when you wake up." He explained since he was just waiting for the right moment to bust out his ace in the hole here.

Ares growled in outrage. This kid was seriously saying that he was working him at all?! "You think you're so skilled." The God of War Snarled at Evan. "I've been fighting for eternity, kid. My strength is unlimited and I cannot die." Ares roared in fury clearly not taking kindly to being called weak by this brat.

*End OST

"Well then… lets rock!" Evan said as he figured not was as good as time as any. For Evan it was time to Devil Trigger.

*Insert Devil May Cry 5 OST: Unwavering Bravery

Evan growled and grit his teeth as he glared at Ares before crouching up. His boots dug into the dirt as he began to release his power. His eyes began to glow a demonic silver color as red veins began to form around his body. He then roared out in fury causing a burst of demonic and Olympian energy to go out and in turn Evan entered his Devil Form.

He glared at Ares with a smirk as he saw the War God had a shocked look on his face. _**"So ready for round two?"**_ Evan offered as his voice had changed being fueled by his newly awoken demonic power.

Ares sent his undead Spartans forth but Evan was ready for them cracking his neck a bit while shouldering Elysium. then charged right towards the god of war and the undead Spartans and when he got in close, he viciously slashed at one warrior, knocking it back, before spinning around to parry an attack from another. He then shot one in the stomach with a demonic power infused Hunter and then spun kicked the head off of another undead Spartan. He then spun Elysium over his head and then spread his wings out before jumping up with an air-hike move.

When he did so his wings caught air and allowed him to fly over his foes before switching to Fenrir. Once Fenrir was in his hand the feathered wings melded with the spikes in his arms began to freeze over gaining power from Fenrir and in turn giving power as well. He them sent a chain sword straight for one Undead Spartan and use the momentum to make that Spartan his weapon. In doing so he knocked the others to the trees. He then reeled the Undead Spartan in and stabbed it in the stomach and landing on the ground with the foe as his landing pad.

He once more switched back to his sword Elysium and just in time also. He flipped Elysium around deflecting a slash from another undead Spartan that had a sword and shield. He slammed the pommel of his sword into the warrior's face, staggering it before he punched it in the face with his free hand and blasted its head clean off. _**"Too easy."**_ Evan taunted as he knew Ares was not pleased here.

Ares then charged towards Evan, his sword raised. He cleaved downward at his head, but the hunter blocked the attack without even looking and countered by slamming his boot into Ares' stomach. The god of war stumbled back as he defended himself from the vicious onslaught of slashes from Evan and his Elysium. If he thought the kid was brutal in his fight against the monster, then that was an understatement as he was just savage. Every single attack was without mercy or remorse.

Evan was only giving his mother the benefit of the doubt because she's the reason he's even alive. Plus it was due to the actions of Midas that she wasn't even aware of her first child. The other Gods mind you after Evan had read up on them would not receive the same benefit due to their actions. Apollo got a freebee because if it wasn't for him he'd never have met his father and would not be alive seeing as it was thanks to Rebellion that he could live a full life. Longevity be damned he was gonna be around for a long time and Evan was all for it.

In a surprise move, Nero suddenly flipped into the air, using Ares as a springboard to launch himself higher. Spinning around in the air, he spread his wings once more and sheathed Elysium on his back. While he was still in the air, he whipped out Hunter and Slayer and in turn fired down at a few Spartans. The bullets of the twin guns easily tore through their shields, taking large chunks out of three warriors.

The Spartans hit collapsed into ash and smoke, leaving on a few more enemies. Evan then made a savage smirk as he was still airborne at the moment. He then pulled out Elysium which began to glow through the engravings upon the blade itself. It was being filled up with both his demonic power from his father Dante and grandfather Sparda as well as his Olympian power from his mother Artemis showing the sword was made for Evan alone.

Evan then dive bombed right towards three Spartans with Elysium drawn forth once again. He spun around with silver lunar energy fueled with demonic power dancing around him becoming a basic silver bullet of death. Evan tore through the Spartans like they were nothing as he passed by. The corpses slashed to pieces before they turned into ash and vanished. He slid to a stop while he allowed his wings to form into the cloak like form once again before he once again went on the offensive. Evan was seen lunging at another Spartan, slashing upward, dragging the blade of Elysium through the dirt. The strength of the swing was enough to send it into the air.

He wasn't done a he switched his free hand to Fenrir and reeled himself torts the airborne Spartan. Evan then began to unleash a flurry of slashes with Elysium before he slugged it in the stomach. The warrior was sent flying to the ground where it collided with another Spartan, knocking both of them down. Landing back on the ground, the hunter rolled to the side to dodge a blast of fire from Ares who charged at him.

The god of war raised his sword above his head again, but his attack was deflected by the hunter who swung his own sword to intercept the attack. Evan then kicked Ares in the stomach, causing him to stumble back before they locked blades.

"Not bad, but you're still going to lose!" Ares swore while he glared at Evan. "And when I beat you, I'm going to take a page off the old nut crusher's book and turn her little boy which is you into a boar!" Ares called out as Evan then laughed at him for that.

_**"You can be more creative than that, Ares, and seriously ripping off ma your running out of ideas!"**_ Evan taunted as he pushed against the god. _**"Besides, I'm not going to lose!"**_ Evan continued knowing his Devil Trigger can only last for so long seeing as it was still new for him.

"And how's that?" Ares asked as the war god used his strength to push the kid back, but to his internal surprise, found he wouldn't budge, instead, Evan pushed back.

_**"I'll show you how."**_ Evan stated as he pressed harder with Elysium. The ground actually cracked as they struggled in their contest of strength. In fact the force of their own auras began to spark out and come to life as a dome began to form around the fighters.

Suddenly, Evan broke off their sword lock and back-flipped into the air as one undead Spartan tried to attack while his back was turned. Coming back down, Evan then impaled Elysium through the Spartan's back when he landed on it. But at the same time his power gathered in a dome and thus he reverted to his human form which was ok with the hunter.

"Let's rock!" Evan roared out before he used his foot to push himself forward using the Undead Spartan as an improve skateboard. Around the ring, Evan rode the corpse of an undead Spartan, like it was a hellish skateboard. He then jumped off the Spartan with Elysium being returned to its sheath before pulling out Hunter and Slayer. Evan once he was airborne spun around in the air shooting up the remaining Undead Spartans with his favorite pair of twins. The Spartans who were shot turned to ash as Evan then grabbed another one by the shoulders. He then used the momentum and flipped to his feet and in turn sending the undead Spartan at Ares like a missile. The body slammed into the god of war, snapping into pieces and exploding into ash.

Ares stumbled back as Evan leaped through the ash. Jumping into the air, he performed a dropkick, slamming both his boots into Ares' face, knocking the god of his feet. While Ares was still suspended in the air, Nero landed back on his feet and charged right towards him, holstering his twin guns as he wasn't done just yet. Evan then jumped back and switched over to Fenrir. He then proceeded to fling the two chains swords at Ares and smirked as the two swords wrapped around the God of War.

The Devil hunter yanked Ares back where, suspended in the air he slugged the god right in the face, knocking him to the ground. Once Ares was freed of Fenrir Evan then kicked him causing the War God to slide 10 feet across the ground on his back. Ares groaned as he got back to his feet to see Evan straightening himself out.

The god was panting while the young Devil Hunter was hardly winded. Now many would no doubt call him out on such deeds but Evan was smart because Ares made a poor mistake. He underestimated Evan and thus that would be his downfall against a Tri-Breed who hunts both Demons and Monsters.

"Wanna give up now?" Evan asked stretching a bit getting any stiffness off his joints.

"NEVER!" Ares roared out before he charged right towards Evan once more. The hunter then drew forth Elysium once more and met his charge, the two slammed their swords into each other. The point of contact glittering with sparks as the god pushed against the hunter and he pushed back.

From the audience Nina cheered as Evan was kicking ass much to her joy. Percy was smirking as this was the second time he got to see Ares get his ass kicked for being arrogant. Nico couldn't help but smile at the scene as Ares was being brought down a peg. Thalia was all smiles as she was starting to respect Evan while Annabeth saw this Devil Hunter clearly knew how to fight and make a show out of it.

Artemis had never felt such pride for a male before and the fact it was her son made it even more special for her. Artemis must confess it hurt… now being able to know about Evan to be able to watch over him in some way as he came into his own. To help Dante from afar with raising him to probably sneak Evan away so he can help train him amongst her hunters. Needless to say Artemis was proud of her son and saddened she never got to see or know of him until recently thanks to her brother.

*End OST

*Insert Devil May Cry Anime OST: DMC

Back with Evan and Ares fight the two growled at each as they tried to one up the other. Ares growled against Evan who kept pushing Ares back. "Submit!" Ares roared in fury as the biker dressed War God was clearly ticked off.

The energy was once more forming between them as it was clear they were powerful and Ares was facing the price of underestimating what Evan can do here. After all Evan wasn't going to listen to Ares for a few reason and one of them is that he doesn't know when to give it up. "I haven't done that in the past, and I won't submit now because of one simple thing," Evan stated as he looked his blue eyes with the sunglasses of Ares about to reveal another reason why he would never surrender. "You're! Not! My! _**GOD!"**_ Evan roared out as the last part his voice was distorted by his demonic side giving it a small echo to boot as well. Ares' eyes widened when he saw the kid's silver eyes of his mother flash to a combo of silver metal and blood red for a second. This lapse in attention was all Evan needed to finish this spar.

He slammed his head into Ares', causing the good to stumble back. Then taking Elysium in both hands, swung his mighty sword at the God of War's sword, knocking the weapon right out of his grasp. But to the shock of everyone, he swung right up, the tip of Elysium slicing right into Ares' face, specifically, his right eye.

*End OST

Ichor, the Greek Gods golden blood, flowed down Ares's face as he was half blinded. The god roared in pain as he clutched his face. Said roar sounded like an earthquake as the dust around Ares billowed out. However, the god was soon silence when Evan tossed Elysium into the air and slugged him as hard as he could right in the draw with his right fist.

The blow knocked the God onto his back where he tried to sit up, but a boot slammed on his chest. Ares was about to say something but fell silent when Evan caught his sword and then held the blade of his sword right at his neck. Nearby Ares sword landed stabbing into the ground further signaling his defeat by Evan's hands.

"You about finished?" Evan asked as he looked down at the pinned deity with a cocky smirk etched onto his features

Ares just glared at the young man, prompting the young man to tilt his head to the side. "Why the look? This was your idea after all." Evan further taunted and thus Ares said something he had hoped never to say again.

With an annoyed sigh, Ares swallowed his pride. "I yield," Ares gritted out as the god of war had to accept defeat for now.

"Thought so." was all Evan said as he stepped off the god of war and sheathed Elysium across his back. He then extended his right hand and offered it to Ares, the god looked at the hand for a moment before rejecting it and opting to stand back up on his own. Evan just released out an annoyed sigh to this reaction as he should've figured this would be the response. Ares was so certain he was going to win, which led him to be extremely overconfident. Not to mention, the gods were so used to being on top. It was almost always, their way or no way. So being beaten like this was something Ares was not used to at all.

Evan then walked to Artemis who saw him as he smirked to her. "Hey be sure to thank Hephaestus for making this sword. Holds like a dream." Evan said as he was going to enjoy having Elysium for a while. "I'll still keep this though." Evan said pulling out Alastors hilt as clearly the broken sword was sentimental for him in many ways.

Nearby Evelyn was leaning on a tree with her eyes closed and her arms crossed. She had seen and heard enough to know what had happened during the fight. She then smirked and opened her eyes before walking off truly looking forward to when she can face Evan without their parents getting in the way. As she walked away her shadow formed something clearly demonic in the light as it was clear Evan wasn't the only one with a Devil Trigger to call forth upon in the midst of battle.

(Scene Break the next Day)

"Well back on the road." Annabeth said gathering her things, her knife strapped to her waist.

"Yeah, we gotta get to Denver and find transportation to LA." Percy said he made sure riptide was in his pocket and gathered his things.

"Yeah no offense Nina but I doubt this Junker of yours can get us all the way to California." Nico said as Nina then slammed her hand to her truck pinning Nico.

"Wanna say that about my work of badass art van again?" Nina asked as she glared at Nico.

"Could have warned you." Evan said as he grabbed his guitar case that now held his Elysium inside it.

Evelyn was already packed with the things they would need and just waiting to head out to their next destination.

The hunters had given the group some basic provisions. Not surprisingly seeing as Evan and Percy's packs were packed severely less then Annabeth's. She promised to spread out the absolute mass of food and supplies the hunters gave her once they were away from their camp. Despite Nina's van being stalked with food and supplies Annabeth did not want to live off of junk food during their quest down memory lane.

"We better hurry don't want Evan getting blasted to oblivion anytime soon." Thalia said as she was also in a rush to get their quest back on track.

"Let's go." Evelyn said knowing full well she had an image to keep for a little longer.

Soon they were loaded up and in turn began to head out as one thing was certain. Things have changed big time but they had a job to do and by God Evan will see it done.

(Scene Break)

The woman was still upon her throne as she glared at her remaining three subordinates Hermes Angelo, the twin headed Dragon Ares Fire and Brimstone, and her own Child Ursa Minos. She was not pleased in the slightest but understood considering who her Dark Knight was before his rebirth. "Ares." The woman began as the twin headed dragon looked to his mistress. "Go to Denvir and await these gnats you have permission to eliminate them but leave the daughter of Zeus alive and bring her to me." She ordered glaring at the twin headed dragons.

"**Yes Mistress we shall see it done."** One head said as he looked to his mistress.

"_**We shall bring her in the name of the future Queen of the Demon World, the Human World, and of Mt. Olympus… Queen Kalisto."**_ The second head said as the Soon to be Demon Queens, Kalisto showed her face at long last as she had nary aged a day since her former mistress Artemis betrayed her to Zeus. The only difference was that her eyes were now a demonic color, her body was covered in the substance connecting her to this place, her ears were now pointed while her skin was paler, and finally pulsing veins was seen at certain parts of her face similar to scar tissue of sorts.

"_**And what of I mother?"**_ Ursa asked as she glared at her child and nodded to him.

"Ursa you shall go to Lilith's club and recruit that Succubus to our cause. Taking over the Lotus Club makes her a valuable asset to us. Take as much time as you need but exercise caution." Kalisto urged as her first born nodded to his mother.

"As you wish mother." Ursa said before he began to take his leave of her with Ares Fire and Brimstone.

Kalisto then waved her hand causing Angelo Hermes to nod and start walking away leaving Kalisto alone to her solitude. "Soon… I just need more time." Kalisto growled as she was fortunate the Big Three had children… if she can't use the symbols of power then she will have to replace the bolt with a spare and Thalia was the perfect spare for her plans.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we go the new chapter has been published. It's late and I have work in the morning but until next update please be sure to review and once again saying ja-ne.


End file.
